


Be careful. Don't fall in love.

by Mazelike



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 47,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazelike/pseuds/Mazelike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt was not the kind of guy to go to a party. He didn't like it, despised it, hated it.<br/>One night, though he had always thought he was not that easy to corrupt, Minho convinced him to come with him. And after that night, Newt finally found a new reason why he hated parties.<br/>Because that night, he made the biggest mistake of his life.<br/>He had sex with Thomas. And he really, really liked it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this sounds like this should be rated M, but trust me, no real need for it. You'll be warned when M stuff will happen!

“I am so not going to this party.” And he definitely meant it: he did not want to go. Not even if someone paid him. Alright, he would consider going if someone offered him two billion dollars at least, but that was not happening, so... Newt took a look around, a disgusted grin on his face, taking in the mess his flatmate had made of his room. Said flatmate was now looking at him, one shirt in his hand, his jeans halfway to his thighs, a look of fake astonishment on his face. He finished putting on his jeans before he answered.

“I don't remember saying you had a choice, Newt,” Minho stated, a smirk playing on his lips. “You're coming because it's high time you try to find someone to free you from all your sexual frustr-” He did not have time to finish, because Newt was on him in a second, taking the shirt Minho had in his hand and pressing it to his friend's mouth:

“I said no, Minho, and if you open your bloody mouth once more, I swear I'll make you swallow this shirt regardless of how disgusting it may seem.”

Minho's eyes were shining with obvious pride and amusement, and he was clearly enjoying the situation. Newt quickly took a step back and got ready to withdraw as soon as he let go of Minho because it was _Minho_. The blond knew the Asian would not let go of him until he said _yes_ and agreed to come at the buggin' party. Newt dropped the shirt from Minho's mouth and in a few seconds, he was rushing back to his room, already wishing he had never left it, his limp barely visible. He was still clearly able to hear Minho's laugh following him, before his friend yelled in a dramatic tone:

“You can't run away from frustration, Newt!”

There was only one thing he could do. He closed his door and leaned against it. Newt could not prevent a groan.

 

 

So obviously, an hour later, Newt was following Minho in the freezing streets of the town, both young men heading to the party. It had not taken Minho much more persuasion skills, because Newt had surrendered really easily in the end. Indeed, after their little “chat”, Newt had returned to his desk with the strong intention of finishing one of his essays for his main psychology class, but... It had turned out pretty quickly that he was unable to focus with Minho's loud attempts to make him come with him.

“Newt, please, stop being such a shuckface! You know you need to go out sometimes!”

“Shut it Minho, I'm trying to bloody work here!”

“That's what I'm saying, you're always working! Trust me, in thirty years you'll end up alone in a small flat with thirty cats, begging for the good old days to come back! I am your friend, see, I'm trying to prevent that. Besides if you come with me and the party is a mess, later you'll thank me for not regretting the good old days! You should come with me either way. And trust me, cats are vicious creatures. ”

“At least cats don't talk!”

“Unless you are a strange psycho like in this shucking movie we watched last night!”

“The Voices?” Newt asked, a look of pure exasperation on his face. Damn it, this guy really needed to have the last word every bloody single time, didn't he?

“Well if it's the movie with the shucking talking and psychotic cat, then yes.” Minho answered him like he was talking to a three-year-old. “You don't really want to end up like that right?”

“Minho, that's how I'll end up if I don't graduate,” Newt replied from his room.

“Well, if you need me to use the sexual frustration argument again, I can. Or I can force you to go, like I was initially planning. It'd be better if you came on your own will though, my legs kinda hurt after all the running I did today.”

Newt sighed. He was completely screwed anyway. He knew Minho could be pretty stubborn when he wanted. The blond tried to think as fast as he could with Minho still arguing. The Asian boy knew how to work with Newt - he could read him like an open book on which the words would be written in the maximal font size, that is to say way too easily.

Suddenly, Minho's voice became like an unbearable, buzzing noise, and Newt could not hold it anymore and shouted, exasperated.

“ALRIGHT!” His British accent shut Minho's voice off and echoed in the room, causing the Asian boy to calm down immediately, a small grin on his face. “Alright, if I come this time, d'you promise you'll leave me alone?” Minho smiled wickedly, which was his version of a yes lately. “I feel like I'm gonn' regret this, but fine. Only this time, then you leave me alone and don't force me to come with you, is that clear enough? Good that.”

He had put on a clean shirt, tight jeans and a leather jacket. His hair was a mess, as usual, so he did not even run his hand through it. It had taken him less time than Minho to get ready, so he had had to wait for his flatmate.

And now they were walking in the cold night, Newt trying not to shiver – because Bloody Hell, he was just freezing! – and both of them heading to the stupid party. It took them another ten minutes to find the house, and Newt was definitely freezing.

“I think it's here,” Minho said, his eyes on his phone. They were on the other side of the street, looking at houses that almost all looked the same in the dark, except one of them seemed to be making music.

“Well, even if it's not the place, I'm going in no matter what, I don't feel my hands anymore!” With Newt's new complaint, they crossed the road and went to the house, entering it without knocking. With how loud the music was, it did not seem really necessary.

Before he even entered the house, Newt was already fed up. He hated parties. He hated all these drinking people, the screamings, the way too loud music, the people throwing up every where, the smell of sweat hanging in the air, and the hot and sticky and smoky atmosphere and – everything.

A party was basically a perfect mix of everything he could not bear. And just now, without even being really in the crowd of wasted and horny people, he could already tell he was going to regret saying yes to Minho.

Newt was a calm person who enjoyed going for a drink in a nice bar and chatting all night long if things worked out. He was not someone who enjoyed partying.

“Minho, please, stick with m-” He turned to his friend to see a drink in his hand, ready to jump in the crowd. In the blink of an eye, the Asian handed Newt a drink and winked at him.

“Try to have fun, alright?” The Asian yelled to make himself heard. Newt sighed at that.

“Like I will bloody be able to enjoy that...,” Newt answered with a vague gesture towards the crowd. He grabbed the beer Minho was still handing him and gulped some of it down in a few seconds. He was not so fond of beer, but it would have to do for now. He was not planning on getting drunk anyway, but he would need another few drinks to be able to go through the party.

It was going to be a long night.

At least that's what he thought. Until he decided to drink one more beer. And one more drink. And one more.

And, eventually, with his ideas less clear than when he had arrived, Newt bumped into Thomas.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I'm back with another AU! I started writting this a few weeks ago, but I felt like I needed time after my previous work. Well, new series, the nervous me is back again!  
> As usual, I'm not a native English-speaker and my work is unbeta'd so if you see mistakes, they're all mine (I'm sorry about that!)  
> Don't hesitate to point them out and if anyone feels like helping me correct them, it'd be an honour!  
> Feedback would be amazing!  
> Thanks for reading! <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now, they were passionately kissing, completely lost in pleasure: it was heated, Newt's head was spinning from the strength of the kiss, and his hands were running up and down Thomas' body, grabbing his shirt when the brunet deepened the kiss by pressing himself against Newt. Newt's hands gripped Thomas' hair and he felt the boy hum in pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M. Sorry about that.

Newt did not even remember how it happened but he ended up with Thomas, in one of the rooms upstairs, kissing him like his life depended on it. Meaning violently and passionately. And the brunet was kissing back with the exact same passion. Newt's hands were travelling along the brunet's body, shamelessly mapping every curve, every muscle, everything that he could touch. Including Thomas' butt, making him moan and press his body closer to Newt's.

Newt could only remember a few things, some details that came back to his mind every now and then, with nothing to link them at all: he could recall Thomas' hand on his thigh, his breath on Newt's nape and his drowning whisky eyes, for example. Maybe Newt had drunk a little bit too much. He was still aware of everything that was happening though, and he still wanted this so bad it hurt, so maybe he had not drunk that much in the end.

The need to touch had finally grown too strong for them and they had not been able to resist. That's how they had ended up climbing the stairs a few minutes ago, trying not to kiss in front of everyone but... Well, no one was paying attention to them anyway. Newt knew it had taken them two or three attempts to manage to open a door and enter a room, because kissing while trying to blindly find and then open said door turned out to be more complicated than he would have ever thought.

As soon as the door had opened behind them, Thomas had pushed Newt in – or had Newt pushed Thomas instead? He did not even know. They had not stopped kissing since the very first moment their lips had connected in the stairs and Newt felt like his whole body was burning, his mind unable to focus on anything else than Thomas. The brunet had violently shut the door with his feet and had turned around to push Newt against it, pinning him there.

And now, they were passionately kissing, completely lost in pleasure: it was heated, Newt's head was spinning from the strength of the kiss, and his hands were running up and down Thomas' body, grabbing his shirt when the brunet deepened the kiss by pressing himself against Newt. Newt's hands gripped Thomas' hair and he felt the boy hum in pleasure.

“Newt –” Thomas' voice was broken as their lips parted for a moment. They were panting and trying to breathe and it was so ridiculous that they were so lost but they couldn't care less.

Newt leaned in and kissed Thomas silent. He had never wanted to kiss someone that much in his whole life. Never before had he felt such an urge to kiss, and touch, and feel. He made an effort to release Thomas' hair and his hands slowly traveled down the brunet's back as close as he could manage, pressing the boy's body even closer to his. And then, suddenly, they simultaneously groaned: both of them had put their hands on each other's butt, tugging at the jeans.

Newt felt Thomas' hand slid into his jeans, carressing the skin there over his boxers and Newt did actually moan, his whole being shivering from the expected yet unexpected touch. Thomas shifted a little, not breaking the kiss, and his thigh was suddenly between Newt's legs, and it was slowly making its way up, finally pressing on him and _damn_ , it felt so good Newt could not hold back a groan.

“Newt –” Thomas panted.

Newt's own breathing was not as even as he would like it to be. It was even worse than before – and he had not thought it could be possible. “Ever done it with a guy?” He heard Thomas ask. He forced himself out of his daze. It was no time for lies: Newt nodded as the hand he had inside Thomas' jeans slid to Thomas' groin.

The boy let out a broken moan as Newt pressed his hand where he needed it and Newt could feel his labored pantings on his neck because Thomas had rested his forehead on Newt's shoulder, his hands gripping Newt's butt a little harder. However, Thomas quickly regained enough self control to turn the tables. Newt felt his hand travel to the front of his underwear and Thomas was touching him in a second, gently sliding _into_ the blond's boxers and Newt hit his head against the door behind him when his back arched under the touch because it was too much and not enough at the same time.

“Good that.” Thomas said, and Newt had no idea if he was talking about the way he was reacting to the touch or if Thomas was answering Newt's previous nod. He was not even sure he could bring himself to care with how fast the fire was spreading into his whole body, making every rational thought disappear. He gripped Thomas' shoulder as hard as he could with his free hand.

“Tho-mas...” He breathed out pathetically, croaking the last syllable of Thomas' name because bloody Hell, the guy seemed to know how to make Newt pliant. Thomas' hand left him and Newt felt the brunet pull at his shirt, ordering him to take it off.

They threw the garments on the floor a few seconds after and Newt's hands shot up, touching the burning skin now exposed to his eyes and his own body was on fire, his blood boiling in his veins like liquid lava. It was too much. Whatever was going to happen next needed to happen soon.

Their jeans were next: their hands shaking, they tossed them carelessly on the floor as Thomas went back to Newt's lips, his hands now playing with the only piece of clothing Newt was wearing. Their lips were on each other's in no time.

“What about you, Thomas?” Newt asked breathlessly, eventually breaking the kiss.

“What about me?”

“Ever done it with a guy?” Thomas blushed a little and shook his head.

Wow, for how confident and experienced the brunet seemed to be, Newt had not expected that answer. Thomas' eyes were dark and shinning with need and want, devoring Newt, he was bitting on his lower lip slightly but it was so hot, and the tips of his fingers were running up and down Newt's hipbone, playing sometimes with the hem of Newt's boxer briefs, making the blond completely weak in the knees. Newt did not even know where his own hands were, all he could feel right now was the fire. The need. The building and burning need to touch Thomas more. It was strange, but it felt right to be with the brunet at this moment.

“But I want to now.” Thomas said in a lustful voice yet his eyes were asking permission.

And Newt lost it.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter two! So yeah, sorry about this whole M-rated chapter, but this really needed to happen!  
> Hope you liked it nonetheless!  
> A massive thank you for your comments, kudos, that's really lovely!  
> Thank you for reading! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Newt?”
> 
> Thomas' voice forced him to turn his head and face the whisky eyes he had been trying to avoid.
> 
> “D'you regret what happened?” There was something in the brunet's voice that Newt couldn't quite register – something like a hint of deception.

Newt woke up in a bed, completely peaceful without being able to remember why. His whole body was limp, his mind was clear of alcohol and the sun was shinning outside, the curtains obstructing it but still providing a nice light to the room. He could feel the amazing sensation of the blanket on his bare skin.

That's when Newt became aware of the fact that he was naked. And that there was a body lying in the bed next to him. That there was an arm wrapped over him. It felt absolutely amazing. Then Newt remembered he didn't have a boyfriend at the moment – even less a girlfriend. He hadn't had one for a very long time now.

He shifted and lay on his back. The arm and hand followed the movement, caressing his skin and making him shiver a little, now resting on his bare stomach. Newt took a deep breath to try not to focus on how good it felt to wake up to such a touch, and finally spotted the person next to him: Thomas.

Newt's heart missed a beat as memories flooded his mind. His hands mapping Thomas' whole body, the brunet's doing exactly the same until he had Newt begging for more. Newt recalled Thomas's strong arms holding him, he remembered passing his own arms over Thomas' shoulders, gripping them to find some kind of anchor, Thomas' groans of pleasure matching his own, their sweaty skins, the harsh contact of the door against Newt's back and the pleasure – overwhelming, tearing a small cry from Newt when he felt like he was going to explode because of how perfect Thomas' movements were. He remembered hidding his head in the crook of Thomas' neck, trying to regain his breathing, the brunet kissing his neck lightly.

Newt's stomach started to burn slowly and the blond cursed himself for allowing the memories to come back because he felt his body tremble from the memories. In this moment, Newt was still a little blissful and completely relaxed. He shifted some more and Thomas started moving next to him, his hand carressing unconsciously Newt's belly. Newt saw him crack an eye open.

“So there is a bed in that bloody room after all, uh?” Newt stated, a smirk on his face. Thomas chuckled a little at the blond's amused reproach.

“Guess so. Sorry.” The brunet's voice was sleepy and husky.

“Apologize to my body, it hurts like crazy.” Newt replied as streched his shoulders and his back. He couldn't hold back a wince.

“It does?!” Suddenly, Thomas was wide awake and holding himself up on his elbows, looking at Newt, his face one of concern.

“Don't make that face Tommy. It's a good kind of ache, I swear. Next time, just think twice before you bloody decide to take me against the buggin' door.”

“Yeah, sorry about that, I wil– Wait, what? Next time?” It did not take more than a second for Newt to feel his whole body burn and blush from embarassement. _You sounded just like a real sex slut_ , Newt's brain offered. And, from that point, everything shattered to pieces.

“No! No, no, that's not what I meant, that just slipped out of my mouth, bloody Hell, I'm sorry!” Newt said quickly, his voice suddenly rising, as he tried to put some distance between his and Thomas' naked body. He almost fell off the bed in his precipitation but caught himself just in time and took a panicked look around, trying to find his clothes. He felt way too vulnerable right now, naked and so close to the brunet.

“Newt, relax, I was just kidding.”

“And I made things even more bloody awkward, for shuck's face!” He almost screamed. “What the Hell have I done?!” He said, lowering his voice. He did not even dare raise his head or his eyes.

Suddenly, in Newt's mind, there was nothing peaceful anymore and, as the last dazes of sleep faded away, he felt crushed by guilt and reality, suddenly too aware of what had happened.

Because, no, he had never meant to get laid like this, at a bloody party, by Thomas, and now that his ideas were clear – clearer than they had been last night – he actually felt mortified. This one night stand stuff was really not like him, he had never done anything like this before and right now, he had no idea how to react, thinking right after that that he would have to face Thomas every day at university because the brunet was one of Minho's bloody running mate!

 _Shuck me!_ Newt cursed himself. He was definetely panicking. What had he been thinking?! It was high time he realized he had made a mistake, what an idiot! Why had he not stopped this before it all started?! Why had he decided to drink his last glass?! Why had he talked to Thomas?! Why had he even said yes to Minho, for God's sake?!

“Newt?”

Thomas' voice forced him to turn his head and face the whisky eyes he had been trying to avoid.

“D'you regret what happened?” There was something in the brunet's voice that Newt couldn't quite register – something like a hint of deception.

Newt was at a complete loss for words. Why was Thomas even asking?! Of course he was hating himself right now! Damn it, he had had sex with the guy, not caring a bit about his personal pride, acting like an idiot, even worse, someone so desperate that he was ready to get laid as soon as he had drunk three glasses of alcohol. And now he was completely panicking, trying to face a situation he should never have put himself in in the first place!

He did not know how to answer that question. How to voice what he was feeling. He hated himself for using Thomas like this, for letting Thomas use him like this. Just for... Sex. But if felt more than just sex.

They had been in perfect symbiosis and of course it was a plus when having sex and no, it didn't prove anything, but the kissing did. They had kissed _passionately_ , they had touched each other with _passion_ and _care_ at the same and it was not something they should have done. This kind of things were for _couples_. They barely knew each other!

Newt was completely panicking and he was having more than second thoughts. So he did the only thing he could think about. Newt dropped his gaze once more.

“I– I'm sorry Thomas.”

He wrapped the blanket around him, protecting himself as pathetically as he could – not caring a bit about Thomas who was now naked on the bed with nothing to cover himself – and stood up. The brunet didn't say a thing and Newt didn't take one single glance at him.

He picked up his clothes from the floor and put them back on awkwardly, trying to hide his body from Thomas' sight, the blanket thrown over his back, feeling the brunet's gaze on him.

Newt was conscious of everything he was doing with a painful intensity, as if time had frozen, and he had to make a real effort to make the smallest movement. He quickly put on his skinny jeans, hating them for how uncomfortable it felt to wear something so tight right after having sex.

Then, without looking at the brunet, Newt threw the quilt at Thomas. He left the room without a word, his cheeks burning. Newt did not hear Thomas say his name, the boy's voice too low to be audible.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Chapter three there we go! It's pretty short and I wanted to post it sooner but well... Exams and the fact that I wasn't satisfied with this made me late! Anyway!  
> I really wanted Newt to freak out, I wanted him to have this whole relaxed post-sex feeling and then this post-sex freaking out, so there you go! Don't worry, it'll get better, it won't be either black or white ahah.  
> I hope you liked it and thank you so much for your comments and your kudos!  
> Thank you for reading, it means the world to me! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt was not sorry. That's the conclusion he had come to in the first five minutes of his way back to his and Minho's appartment.  
> Well, yes I was indeed sorry that he had used Thomas but –  
> Yes, there was a but. Newt's actual problem was that his body and mind – well, the irrational part of it – kept screaming at him that the sex had been good. That it was worth it. That there was no way he was regretting the night he had spent with Thomas. That he had never felt so good for a while now.

Newt was not sorry. That's the conclusion he had come to in the first five minutes of his way back to his and Minho's appartment.

Well, yes I was indeed sorry that he had used Thomas but –

Yes, there was a but. Newt's actual problem was that his body and mind – well, the irrational part of it – kept screaming at him that the sex had been good. That it was worth it. That there was no way he was regretting the night he had spent with Thomas. That he had never felt so good for a while now.

So why did he have to torture himself?

Worse, why did he have to recall every single touch Thomas had landed on his body?

Newt was walking in the streets of the town, trying to forget about it, forget about everything. It didn't work as he had planned because his body was still slowly burning and his jeans still felt way too tight but he didn't have a choice: he needed to reason with himself. He was going to man up, admit that last night had been good and that Thomas, for a beginner, had been bloody amazing. Then, he would forget everything.

 _First step then_ , he thought to himself. _I had sex with Thomas. Alright. I– I wanted to have sex with him. I was not forced to do it, I was not forcing him either and we were not drunk. We both decided to do it._

Okay, that wasn't that complicated after all. Newt even felt a little better. However he forced himself to continue his train of thought: he was not done, he needed to deal with his feelings the way he had learnt to. He knew how to do this.

_So, we had sex. And it was –_

He stopped once more. How had it been? Perfect felt a little too exaggerated considering the fact that there had been no feelings involved. He couldn't call it perfect. Yet he had cried from the intensity of the pleasure. Newt blushed when his bloody brain brought back that memory once more. Alright, passionate then?

_It was passionate. That describes the whole thing pretty well. Okay, it felt really good. Like I was... Cared for._

The thought almost made him stop. Cared for? Thomas wasn't his bloody boyfriend, not even a friend! They saw each other on a daily basis because, well Thomas was one of Minho's friends, but –

_Bloody Hell, Minho!_

Newt almost groaned. His flatmate was usually penible and insufferable enough but now Newt was giving him a new reason to shuck the world. Minho was so going to ask where Newt had been, why he had not gone home with him, why he had not been able to find the blond at some point during the party.

Newt sighed at the thought, his idea of dealing with his feelings forgotten. He had too many thoughts going on in his mind and he automatically fished his jeans' pocket, unconsciously looking for his packet of cigarette, in desperate need of tobacco. He found nothing and his hands quickly went to his leather jacket. They were almost shaking. Newt felt his lighter as soon as he put his hand in the pockets, but it was absolutely no use if he didn't have a cigarette to light up!

Newt shouldn't smoke. He shouldn't have started and he should have stopped already, but he couldn't and he was not even sure he really wanted to. Tobacco seemed to help him clear his head and right now, he really craved a cigarette because he needed to stop overthinking.

He looked around, somehow hoping that he'd see a tobacco store or something, and a new wave of adrenalin rushed through his system. Newt had no idea where the Hell he was. He didn't recognize the street. He had been so distracted and lost in his thoughts that he had not paid much attention to where he was going. Not that he really remembered where he was supposed to go: he didn't even remember where he and Minho had come from.

“Oh Bloody Hell, are you shucking kiddin' me?!” Newt let out, exasperated, voicing his feelings this time. Obviously, nobody answered him.

 

 

When Newt arrived at his place, he was in a strange shucking mood. He didn't even put his leather jacket on the coat rack like he would usually do.

He headed back to his room, almost running – he had had to restrain himself the whole way back and it had taken him twenty minutes to find the right way and then twenty more to reach the appartment. Newt had tried to walk as calmly as possible, had forced himself to keep thinking to himself, to keep expressing his feelings and putting words on them. He had done what he had to do and now, he needed a cigarette.

He didn't even close the door of his room and started to look for the packet everywhere. Newt knew he had one somewhere because when he couldn't smoke, he tended to become bitchy and he tried to avoid that as much as he could.

He went to his desk as fast as possible, whispering to himself “c'mon, c'mon, c'mon...” and going through his stuff quickly, messing his papers and the work he had done the day before.

“Newt? You back?” He heard Minho ask from his own room.

“No shit, Sherlock!” He sighed loudly, trying to stop messing everything that much. The blond took some papers and put them on a pile in a pathetic attempt to tidy his desk as well as his thoughts. Newt heard Minho's light footstep and he sighed some more.

“You okay there?” Minho asked slowly, his tone caring. Newt didn't need to turn around to know that Minho was standing at his door.

“Yes, bloody perfect...” He tried to keep his voice steady but it was too much. Thomas, the guilt, the un-guilt, the need to clear his thoughts, the bloody thought that said “nicotine, nicotine, nicotine”, and now Minho's concern. It was too much but Newt wasn't able to control his mind. He just needed a bloody cigarette, for God's sake, where were the buggin' things?!

“Newt, hey, what are you looking for?” Minho was close now, so close Newt could feel his body heat.

“Cigarette – I need a cigarette.” He said, stopping all his movements, standing still for a second before he felt his throat tighten. Newt rubbed his eyes with his hand as if trying to wake up from a nightmare.

He gulped down the need to scream and cry. He didn't even really think he had the strength to do it anyway.

“Alright, breathe Newt. You put your cigarettes in the kitchen yesterday when you were yelling at me to move my shucking – yet wonderful – ass.” Minho said with a smile and Newt calmed down a little. The Asian boy took Newt's arm to lead him to the kitchen. “See, there.”

Minho was right: there, on the bar that separated the kitchen and their little living room, was a packet of cigarette. Newt felt an unhealthy relief flood his whole body as he took the paquet. Minho obviously noticed because he warned:

“Just one Newt. Then you'll tell me what's going on his that little mind of yours.”

Newt didn't say a thing. He didn't need to: Minho was not letting go of him anyway.

 

 

A few minutes later, Newt was sat on the ground, in front of the building he lived in with Minho. The cigarette had definetely helped and his mind was now clearer than it had ever been in the past few hours, which was a benediction.

Yes, he had loved the sex with Thomas. Yes, he shouldn't have done it, but it was too late anyway and he didn't want to regret it.

The main regret he was having right now was the fact that he had left Thomas there, barely awake, barely coherent, alone and possibly feeling bad about the way Newt had suddenly reacted. He would maybe apologize to the brunet later if he had the courage to do so.

The air was warm and sticky, and smelled of rain. Newt loved the smell of rain. It was the promise of an upcoming shower. It would wash everything and let the town clean for a moment and the air purer. The rain was the promise of a renewal – even for a short time.

Footsteps were heard and brought Newt back from his dreamy state. The blond was not surprise to see Minho sit next to him a few seconds later. His friend stretched his legs and Newt saw him put his arms behind him to hold himself.

“Better?”

“Bloody better.” Newt answered with the shadow of a smile. The sky was darkening upon their heads and Newt breathed in deep.

“Wanna tell me what's on your mind? What happened?” Minho asked. There was no concern in his voice – he had already seen Newt in worse states than that – but the question was genuine.

There was a silence. Did Newt really want to tell Minho that he had slept with Thomas? He was not so sure.

“It's nothing Min, don't worry.” Newt said with a smile. “Thanks mate.” He elbowed his best friend playfully. He didn't have to elaborate. He knew Minho would understand for now.

“Did you – clear your mind? Did that thing you've learnt?” Minho inquired. Newt hummed in response.

They stayed there, in front of the building, talking about everything they could think of until the sky turned to black and the beginning of a thunderstorm could be heard. They got up quickly and got back into the safety of their flat when the first drops of rain started to fall.

“What d'you wanna eat, shuckface?” Minho asked when both of them crashed on the couch. Newt had work to do but Minho had convinced him to take a day off.

“Pizza? Or – uh... Pizza? What time is it anyway?”

“It's almost 1pm, and I'm shucking hungry, so pizza works for me!”

Newt felt better. Way better. His mind and body were relaxed, endorphin was flooding his brain and it became even better when he sat back down with Minho on the sofa after their pizzas had arrived. They ate hot pizzas while watching a movie. Newt didn't know what kind of movie it was – something about kids trapped in a maze. It didn't matter much because he felt himself drift slowly into sleep.

After the last few hours he had spent, after everything that had come through his mind, Newt welcomed his sleepy state with pleasure. For once, he wanted to shut his mind off, to try to stop pretending he was a super human being and sleep.

So Newt closed his eyes after a while. His stomach was full of pizza and he cuddled a little in the warmth of the sofa. He didn't remember falling asleep but he definitely did. A really well deserved sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so bloody sorry for the absence, I intended to post this sooner but I had my final exams last week and I re-wrote this chapter more than once! But well, here it is.  
> I hope all the waiting was kinda worth it and that you liked it! Don't hesitate to tell me what you thought about this.  
> And thanks for reading! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then, suddenly, before Newt's mind could process what was happening, Thomas was approaching them.  
> “Ready Minho?”  
> “Always. What 'bout you Greenie?”  
> “Ready. I'm a little stiff and sore all over, but it's gonna be okay.” Thomas said, looking at Newt dead in the eyes, a small smile on his face.

Newt woke up in his bed – where he was sure he hadn't fallen asleep. He recognized it thanks to the matress: soft and comfortable and perfect for his leg. He cracked an eye open and took a look around him. He was definitely in his bed, surrounded by soft and warm blankets. Newt sighed in contentement and brought back the covers to his chin, cuddling into the warmth of his sleep.

The sunlight was slowly invading the room – the curtains of the window had not been closed and Newt groaned a little at that when he turned and faced the light.

“Get out of your bed, you shank!” Minho yelled from the kitchen. Newt turned again in his bed, this time towards the vocie of Minho, now almost fully awake. The door of his bedroom was open, to Newt's relief, and the sweet scent of food was hanging in the air.

“Breakfast's ready.” Minho said, confirming Newt's suspicions.

Newt got out of his bed as he had been told while rubbing his eyes to get rid of the sleepiness. He made his way to the kitchen.

“Made myself some pancakes, I figured you'd want some too.” His friend said, passing him a full plate of hot pancakes. “Plus, it's getting late and we both have class in three hours.”

Newt had already gobbled two pancakes.

“Is it really-”

“Monday already? No shit shuckface.” Minho replied, his mouth full of pancakes too. “You've slept almost through the whole day, yesterday.”

“I know, I was bloody tired.”

“I saw that.”

“You put me to bed, didn't ya?” Newt asked, swallowing his mouthful, pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

“Yep. You were snoring during the whole movie, y'know how much I hate that.”

“I don't snore man!” Newt replied quickly, putting down the glass he was about to drink.

“No, but you were shucking tired. And you were agitated, so I put you to bed, yes.” Minho replied while chewing in a very inelegant way.

“Good that.” Newt said.

“Good that.” Minho repeated, echoing Newt's words before putting an extraordinary huge amount of peanut butter on his umpteenth pancake.

 

 

 

> **From: Shuckface.**
> 
> Come to see my amazing running during your break shuckface.
> 
>  
> 
> **To: Shuckface.**
> 
> Are you asking because you need a bloody audience?
> 
>  
> 
> **From: Shuckface.**
> 
> I'm hurt Newt.
> 
>  
> 
> **To: Shuckface.**
> 
> Good that.

 

Newt put his phone back in his jeans' pocket and went back to listening to his bloody teacher. The amphitheatre was half crowded and though he wasn't surprised, Newt didn't quite understand why nobody came to this class. Alright, it was early in the morning and it was really theoritical but it was bloody interesting!

However, this morning, Newt found himself unable to focus on what was being said. He was... somewhere else. His mind kept going back to Thomas. Newt shouldn't think about the guy too much but he had been having him stuck in his head since he had woken up alone in hid bed in the morning. It was so unfair that Newt couldn't take the boy out of his mind, couldn't stop thinking about his lustful eyes and recalling his broken voice.

Newt snapped out of his transe when he heard the sound of seat slamming against the wooden backs. He sighed and cursed himself almost for the unmpteenth time this morning. _STOP THINKING ABOUT THIS BLOODY RUNNER YOU IDIOT!_ He collected his stuff quickly and stood up.

Newt made his way to the running track of the university. His answer to Minho's text proved that he would come to see the race anyway. Minho was a shucking amazing runner, the captain of the running team actually and Newt could only guess how good it might feel to be able to run during your freetime. Running was part of Minho's hobbies – the boy was originally a physics student – and Newt would have loved to practice some kind of sport, if it wasn't for his leg. Yet Newt loved seeing Minho run.

The wind was blowing and Newt's hair was out of control. The blond gripped his leather jacket and tried to walk as normally as he could with his limp while he headed towards the running track. There, he joined Minho who was stretching, alone, at the departure line.

“It's bloody freezing for this time of the year,” Newt mumbled to his friend. “How can you bloody run in a top tank and a short?!”

“Running keeps you warm, dude. And we'd better get started 'cause I'm shucking freezing.”

Newt took a look around, glancing at Minho's running mates who were all jumping around and moving to keep warm. That's when he spotted Thomas. He was wearing the same kind of outfit the other runners had on, yet he didn't seem to be cold. The brunet wasn't moving, he wasn't jumping around, he wasn't doing a thing.

Thomas was only looking at Newt and when their eyes locked for too long, the blond ran a nervous hand on his nape. Where Thomas had kissed him so many times he couldn't even count. The skin there started to prickle and burn from the reminder. Jesus, how could Newt possibly be affected that much by such a stupid situation?! _Stop it Newt, you're reacting like an idiot_. And then, suddenly, before Newt's mind could process what was happening, Thomas was approaching them.

“Ready Minho?”

“Always. What 'bout you Greenie?”

“Ready. I'm a little stiff and sore all over, but it's gonna be okay.” Thomas said, looking at Newt dead in the eyes, a small smile on his face. Newt could feel his face heat up and his eyes go wild and he had to bite his lips to stop the shocked gasp that was fighting his way up his throat. His whole body was burning now and Newt fought the memories away. Minho laughed.

“You didn't even drink that much at the party, don't tell me you're still hungover shuckface?”

“Well, I'm gonn' go sit down in the terraces, see ya!” Newt cut off, stopping the conversation before it got worse. He patted Minho on the shoulder. “Good luck, Min!” Newt added before he turned around.

 _Bloody Hell, what was that?_ Newt thought to himself, making his way to the bleachers. Newt knew his cheeks were red and he was bloody embarassed that Thomas had made such a remark while Minho was around. Obviously, if Newt thought about it more calmly, he would admit that from Thomas' point of view, Newt had left without an explanation and was regretting what had happened.

Yet, the boy had just gently teased him and damn, it was definitely doing something to Newt. To both his mind and body, actually, because he didn't even feel that cold right now. What in the world was happening to him?

 

 

Two hours later, Newt found himself in the cafeteria. It had been too cold outside and the wind was awful so Newt had decided to leave the stadium and go back inside. He was sat at their usual table and was waiting for their friends to come, as they did everyday. Nobody was there yet, but it didn't matter because Newt was pretending to be engrossed in a book when he was actually drawing stupid patterns to calm his nerves.

The blond was fighting the need to smoke because he and Minho had set up the rule of “only two cigarettes a day, alright?” and Newt needed to save his cigarette for after the lunch because the day was far from being finished.

He ran his hand through his hair, messing it even more than before, and took a sip of his coffee. His mind wandered helplessly and Newt's hand was drawing on its own accord, as if it was having a life and a brain of its own. Newt rose his head when he heard Minho's voice.

“Hey, dude!”

Newt put his book and his piece of paper back in his bag with a smile. Minho sat down and Teresa followed a few seconds after, settling next to Newt.

“How did your bloody running go?” Newt asked Minho while Teresa took a book out of her bag.

“I killed it, as usual. You should've seen it!”

“Too cold for me, sorry.”

“'t's okay. You missed Thomas' fall though!”

“Is he okay?” Teresa asked, opening her book and joining the conversation.

“Who fell?” Gally asked, sitting down newt to Teresa. The girl elbowed him when he got too close.

“There is still tons of room for you to sit comfortably and yet you find a way to put all your weight on me!” Teresa said, turning her hypnotic blue eyes towards Gally.

“Wow, someone's bitchy.” Gally replied.

Newt smiled at the sight of his agitated friends. Brenda sat down next to Minho, completing the whole table.

“Who fell then?” Gally asked again, resuming the conversation easily.

“I did.”

Newt froze instantly as Thomas answered Gally's question.

“C'mon Greenie, sit down.” Minho said, his mouth full of food. The brunet sat down between Brenda and Gally. Right in front of Newt.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to update, geez, didn't think work would come in the way that much!  
> Anywayyyy, I hope it was worth the waiting and you liked it! Don't hesitate to react to this chapter or tell me what you thought about this!  
> Thank you so much for all your kudos and comments it's just so amazing! *-*  
> And thank you for reading! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What does that bloody mean Tommy?” Newt asked with a frown, yet he was a little unsure about what was happening in the brunet's mind.  
> “Would you – Would you consider giving this a second round?”

Thomas offered him a gentle yet shy smile, like he didn't really know how to react. Newt was a little bit too hot to feel comfortable. He should have known that now that he had approached Thomas once, he would see the brunet more and more often. _That's always how it works_ , Newt thought to himself, _everytime you bloody wann' avoid someone, you see that person more than you ever did before_.

Newt's eyes were locked with Thomas', the whisky eyes warm and comforting somehow. Thomas' gaze seemed to try to tell Newt that everything was okay, that the whole situation wasn't that bad and he was not going to embarrass him. It was fascinating to look into these eyes: they seemed to have so much shades of brown in them. Newt was sure he could drown into these eyes but fortunately, he was brought back to the present time by Minho's teasing.

“No offence Greenie, but that was a shucking amazing face plant!”

“Well – uh... Non taken. I guess.” Thomas replied, eventually turning his eyes away from Newt's. “But I would've won if it wasn't for the fall, and you know that.”

“Yeah, keep dreaming!” Minho snorted, making the whole table smile or laugh. Thomas himself smiled and Newt figured out he was probably pleased that the conversation had moved on and that nobody was interested in his face plant anymore. Newt could almost feel his mouth turn into a smile at the thought of Thomas falling while running so he pushed the thought away and tried to focus back on the ongoing conversation.

Which was not so interesting. Teresa was actually freaking out because she had an exam in the afternoon and she was not ready. Brenda was nodding and Gally smirked and said that she should probably just shut up and go through her notes again if she was that nervous. The other conversation around the table was between the two runners. Thomas was talking with Minho about something Newt didn't understand.

The brunet had already eaten with the band a couple of time, maybe a little more but his presence had never had such an effect on Newt until then. The blond had always been the teasing and smirking type, confident and smiling but right now, with Thomas in front of him, Newt wasn't able to behave like this. Not with that bloody brunet bitting on his nails and –

“Newt?”

Newt backed away a little as Minho snapped his fingers just in front of his eyes.

“What the- ?”

“Man, you were completely zoning out. And staring at Thomas by the way.” It only took a second for Newt to find out that Thomas was looking at him, trying to hide an amused smile, bitting on his lower lip to do so.

“Bloody Hell, sorry!” Newt said, running a hand on his face to try to wake up from his umpteenth trance of the morning. He felt the need to smoke grow stronger as his nerves started to play with him again.

“Are you sure you okay?” Minho asked playfully, still Newt was able to hear concern in his friend's voice. He shrugged as an answer.

“Yeah, I'm just bloody tired.”

Minho looked at him seriously and his eyes seemed to say ' _you know you can talk to me if there's something wrong._ ' but he didn't voice anything. Newt nodded imperceptibly and Minho quickly resumed the conversation.

 

 

It seemed to Newt that only a few minutes had passed until everybody started to stand up and grab his stuff to head back to class. Teresa and Brenda went first, followed by Gally and soon, Minho was standing next to Newt, his bag on one shoulder, ready to go.

“Oh, wait for me shank, I'm- ”

Newt was cut off by Thomas' leg slowly touching his own under the table. Newt blushed and every word died in his throat.

“Well, if you're coming you'd better hurry up, I've class in a few minutes.”

“Go Minho you're gonn' be late. I need to ask Newt something about psycho stuff anyway.” Thomas intervened naturally, like nothing was happening. Minho shrugged and left them. Newt was fighting to breathe. His hands were burning with the need to smoke and his brain was screaming _sex-nicotine-sex-nicotine_.

“So...” Thomas started, his leg leaving Newt's.

“Why d'you have to make this awkward?” Newt snapped the words. He knew he was acting like a real jerk but damn, what was the point of all this? Fixing things? Apologizing? Trying to be friends? Newt had had enough trouble dealing with this himself, and now that he had come to a conclusion in his head, he didn't need Thomas to come and mess everything up.

 _This is it_ , he thought. The moment when Thomas was going to stop pretending, when he was going to spit his venom out and tell Newt a tons of things he didn't want to hear.

He didn't need Thomas to tell him that he was sorry, that none of that should have happened, that they should try to forget about everything. Worse, he didn't need to hear that Thomas had been drunk and that he hadn't really known what the Hell he was doing. Every single thought crossed Newt's brain at light's speed and left him nervous, anxious and feeling rejected.

Once more, it looked like Newt had been the only one frying his brain about everything. What if Thomas told him that the sex had been terrible? Newt's throat tightened painfully. This was the reason he didn't want to date: people always ended up hurting you, breaking you. And now, even with Thomas, who had been nothing more than a one night thing, Newt was going to be hurt. He needed to get rid of the boy before everything started to go bad for him.

“Uh – I...” Thomas seemed genuinely taken aback by Newt's sour and angry tone.

There was an awkward silence and Newt struggled with the need to yell at Thomas once more and take his stuff to leave. He didn't need any of that. Things were already bloody bad enough in his head, thank you very much. And he really needed a cigarette. He was thinking about making a move when Thomas spoke.

“Can we talk about this?” His voice was low, almost like he was scared to be yelled at again.

“No.” Came as Newt's answer. He could see Thomas swallow.

“Newt.” Thomas pleaded. It almost sounded like the whispers and whines of pleasure that had escaped Thomas' mouth while he had been gently and perfectly thrusting in and out of Newt.

“Alright, what d'you want to bloody talk about?” Newt was surprised by the words that came out of his mouth but he kept his voice harsh and resisted the urge to just rise from his seat and go for a smoke. He breathed in and wished the whole conversation would be over quickly.

“Not here.” Thomas answered, taking his bag and making his way out of the cafeteria. Newt sighed but followed, heart beating too fast for his comfort, hands shaking from the need of nicotine, nerves higgledy-piggledy. He followed Thomas until the guy stopped and opened... the doors of the toilets.

“Are you kidding me?” Newt asked, raising an eyebrow. “What a bloody romantic you are, Tommy.” He grinned sarcastically. Sarcasm was his only defense right now. The door slammed shut behind them and Newt turned to face Thomas.

“So?” The blond asked, raising an eyebrow, his tone clearly less hostile than before. He breathed in and tried to ease the rising tension in his shoulders. He took a step back and leaned a little against the wall to try to relax.

“Do you regret what happened?” Thomas asked suddenly. It seemed that he was trying to end this part of the conversation as soon as he could. Newt was already opening his mouth to answer, so Thomas cut him off. “Be honest. Please.”

“Don't you?” Newt countered in a gentle tone this time. The brunet was clearly uneasy and anxious but Newt felt calmer now that there was nobody around them. And Thomas' voice was... really appeasing. Thomas seemed to fight with his feelings, trying to find an answer to Newt's answer.

“Don't get mad...”

Newt's throat tightened but he didn't say a thing.

“... But I don't regret anything.” Thomas said, looking at Newt dead in the eyes. “I don't regret a damn thing.”

Newt was stunned. His whole body burnt from relief.

“I – really liked it, actually.” Thomas added, almost shyly this time.

Newt didn't know what to say. It was stupid to be at a loss for words right now, because of something as stupid as a one night stand, but the blond was surprised to see that they had both liked it.

“Newt? Please, don't yell at me, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have -” Thomas was backing off because of Newt's lack of reaction.

“I liked it too.” Newt cut him off. Thomas stopped talking immediately and his eyes widened a little.

“What?-”

“Did I stutter Tommy?” Newt asked teasingly. A fond smile lit Thomas' face. _This conversation is so not going the way I thought it would..._ Newt thought to himself. Yet, soon, Thomas frowned.

“You disappeared so suddenly in the morning and you seemed so... - I mean, I thought that -”

“I never had one night sex, I freaked out.” Newt provided, cutting Thomas' speech once more, calmer than he ever thought he could be in such a weird situation.

“Me neither but -”

Newt breathed in deep once more.

“I won't go back on the details... We both know what happened and having a boner right before going to class would be the worse thing ever. But – It... It felt too intimate. It _was_ too intimate. And I freaked out because intimacy – it's not my stuff. I don't do good with relationships.” Newt explained gently.

He was starting to feel way better. His stomach was not twisting every two seconds and he didn't even feel rejected anymore. Thomas seemed to consider Newt's words for a second.

“No string attached type?”

Newt nodded slowly and shrugged at the same time.

"More like the "I had no relationship or no physical contact for five years" type, actually..."

He had gone with this “lifestyle” for quite a long time now – almost six years to be more accurate. Thomas nodded slowly too and Newt thought that the boy's brain was probably burning right now because Thomas looked lost in his thoughts. He opened his mouth once more, obviously wanting to make something else clear.

“Sorry to bring that back but – uh...” The brunet started again. Newt hummed in return, and Thomas fidgeted nervously. “You cried while we... – did I hurt you?” Newt felt his cheeks burn.

“No – Not at all.” Newt said, a little surprised that Thomas could actually think he had hurt him. He hesitated but he ended up whispering: “Quite the contrary, actually. I had never felt that bloody good in a long time.”

Newt was slowly getting his old self back: the sarcasm, the smiling, the good mood. Thomas was talking him through his bad mood, even with such a strange conversation. The brunet was erasing the anxiety and panic Newt had felt during the past couple of days.

“Well... That's quite a good thing 'cause uh – it felt shucking wonderful and I wasn't planning to ask you to marry me anyway.” Thomas said with a smile. He seemed more confident right now, and so was Newt. Yet, these words made Newt frown a little.

“What does that bloody mean Tommy?” Newt asked with a frown, yet he was a little unsure about what was happening in the brunet's mind.

“Would you – Would you consider giving this a second round?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's something bothering me here - this is going where I wanted this to go, don't be mistaken but I'm not entierely satisfied with this and this is why I didn't post this chapter sooner.  
> I think that now that this is kinda "out of way" things will start to be easier for me, so I hope it'll get better!  
> I don't apologize enough for my mistakes but I'm the only one proof reading this stuff so uh- :3  
> Thank you for your comments, kudos and everything, that's freaking amazing *-* Don't hesitate once again to tell me your thoughts on this chapter, I'd be glad to hear what you thought about it.  
> Thank you so much for reading! <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know it's gonna sound crazy or weird but... I kept thinking about it and... I wanna see tears run down your face because you feel like it's too much. I wann' make you cry from pleasure again.” Thomas said with a small, teasing smile and Newt felt his body tremble. His heart was racing in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay... Hope you'll enjoy this chapter no matter what :3

Newt was lying on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling of his room, waiting to find the strength to get up and work on his essay. Easier said than done. Because, currently, all Newt could think about was Thomas.

 

“ _Second r – wait, right now?” Newt was completely taken aback. His cheeks were burning and he had completely lost all sense of sarcasm. Thomas, on the other hand, had a teasing smile on his face._

“ _No, not right now, shank, you just said you had classes. Just as I do. Plus, we wouldn't want you to have a boner, remember?” Not a teasing smile. The brunet was enjoying himself._

 

Newt's room was calm and Minho was working either in his own bedroom or in the living room, on the couch. Newt himself should be working right now, and his computer was on but sleeping. Even though the room was silent, the blond could still hear Thomas' amused voice in his head and he could still recall his smile and his brown eyes sparkling with mischief.

 

“ _You – wanna be my sexfriend?” It'd be a lie to say that Newt wasn't surprised. In fact, he had no idea how to react at all._

“ _No! Uh – I mean... I don't –” Thomas tried, but he was losing his words. He breathed in deep and finally looked at Newt again. “Well... Yeah?” There was uncertainty in Thomas' voice now._

_Newt hesitated a few seconds. Enough for Thomas to panic a little._

“ _Alright, I'm clearly pushing my limits right now, I'm sorry, I'll – I'll just go.” The brunet had gripped his backpack tighter and started to turn around. His hand was on the handle of the door when Newt called his name._

“ _Tommy?” It was strange but Newt liked the nickname. It was coming more naturally than he had ever thought it would and it was making Thomas more confident._

_The brunet turned around once more and this time again, Newt could read the struggle on his face – like he both wanted to run and burry himself in the darkest corner of the nearest forest and face Newt to know what the blond had to say._

 

Newt tried to focus back on present time, to get up from his bed. He tried to bring himself to move but his body was not being so conveniant. The blond could feel his stomach growl and tried to think about food, to try to get some willpower back but it was no use. The memories had been playing in his head over and over again since he and Thomas had parted ways.

 

“ _You can say no, but please, let's get it over with quickly, it's humiliating enough.”_

“ _If I say yes, promise me it won't make things awkward between us. Promise me we'll behave like friends.” Newt didn't intend to make it sound so serious, but he was looking at Thomas, waiting for a honest answer._

“ _I promise.” Thomas whispered, his hand slipping from the handle._

_This too seemed a little too intimate. Newt had no idea what was happening in his mind. No idea why he was even considering it. Had he gone without relationship or sex for too long? Was he that desperate?_

 

Newt shook the thoughts away. He was not going to ask himself the same question over and over again. He sat up in his bed, glancing at his phone. He took the device and unlocked the screen which displayed 8:27pm. No wonder why he was hungry! The phone was thrown back on the pillow as Newt got up from the bed.

The blond went to the kitchen and opened the fridge, looking for whatever was in there that could be cooked. Newt grabbed two pieces of ground beef and instant mashed potatoes, and dropped the meat carelessly in a frying pan.

 

“ _Newt? Are you despising yourself for thinking that it could be a good idea?” Thomas asked, as if he could read Newt's mind. Newt shrugged, unable to put a word on his feelings._

“ _We're not gonna set an appointment to have sex, you know. It's more like... We're both single, right? And, well, if you wanna – do it, I'd love you to do it with me.”_

_Newt looked at him, stunned. Hadn't he said a word about intimacy, just a few seconds ago?_

 

“Whatever you're cooking is burning.” Minho stated, cutting Newt's reverie off in a second. Newt blinked, coming back to the present time. Minho was there, looking at him, a smile on his face. Newt frowned in confusion and he was about to reply when the smell of burnt food hit his nostrils.

“Oh shuck!” He turned around to take the pan out of the electric stove but it was already too late: the ground beefs were already burnt.

“I don't know what you were thinking about but, shuck, it seemed important.” Minho teased.

“No, it's nothing, I just got -”

“Distracted? Yeah, I saw that, I've been standing in front of you for about one long minute before you noticed me. And you only did because I talked to you.” Minho let the words sink in, pausing a little, then went on softly. “So? You okay?”

“Bloody good yeah,” Newt replied, not really lying. “Better than our meat anyway.”

“Yeah, well, I'm not eating that now that it looks like – that!” Minho replied, gesturing at the pan. “Take-out?” The Asian boy asked, taking his phone out of his pocket.

“Take-out.” Newt answered without an ounce of hesitation.

 

“ _I know it's gonna sound crazy or weird but... I kept thinking about it and... I wanna see tears run down your face because you feel like it's too much. I wann' make you cry from pleasure again.” Thomas said with a small, teasing smile and Newt felt his body tremble. His heart was racing in his chest._

“ _I bloody like the way you say it.” Newt eventually mumbled, meeting Thomas' eyes, a long forgotten hot wave of pleasure and embarrassment flooding his body._

 

They had to go out to buy food and came back half an hour later, laughing but starving. Minho and Newt had previously opened the windows to get rid of the disgusting and overwhelming smell of overcooked food and were now slumped on the couch, eating McDonalds' food (“So bloody healthy, Min.” “Well, you were cooking potatoes anyway right?”) talking about stupid things that could, at least, keep Newt's mind away from his conversation with Thomas.

That is, till Newt remembered his essay and whined.

“Get your shucking ass up and go take your computer shank.” Minho said just as if he could read Newt's mind, his gaze never leaving the screen of the TV.

Newt did as he was told because he knew he needed to work on that thing. He needed to hand his paper sooner than he had expected and there was no way he handed it back late so Newt limped to his room, his leg a little stiff because of how he had placed it on the couch.

He groaned when pain erupted in his ankle, spreading to his knee, thigh and hip. Newt grabbed the corners of his desk and stopped. He moved again when the stinging pain in his leg faded and was replaced by a numb sensation.

Newt took his computer and walked back to the living room as slowly as he could, giving his leg time to adjust to the mouvements this time.

He sat back down heavily, doing slow motions with his leg to make it relax. Minho had switched channels and was now looking something that looked rather boring, a TV show about a teen who was a werewolf or something that didn't catch Newt's attention. Newt opened his laptop and was reading what he had already written when Minho's lazy voice broke the silence.

“Dude, that guy looks like Thomas, that's crazy.”

Newt felt his cheeks heat up as he heard Thomas' name, which was stupid. He slowly raised his head and took a quick glance at the screen.

“Mmh. Yeah. Maybe.” Newt said, not really in the mood to bring his mind back to Thomas. Not now because he needed to work and he had already been thinking about the brunet way too much for his own good today.

Actually, to be honest, Newt had to admit that the guy on screen looked a lot like Thomas, even though Thomas had something more in his eyes. His eyes were deep and when Newt had looked at them, they had always been sparkling with something Newt couldn't quite identify.

The blond tried to go back to his computer but it was too late now. The brunet was back in his thoughts and Newt sighed.

“I need a bloody cigarette.” He breathed out. It was a little pathetic, but right now, nicotine was the only thing that could keep Thomas out of his mind.

Newt put his laptop on the coffee table in front of the couch and stood up, careful not to put too much pressure on his bad leg this time. He grabbed the packet of cigarette and his lighter on the counter and went outside, to the balcony because he and Minho had decided that he was not allowed to smoke in the appartment.

As he lit up his cigarette and brought it to his mouth, Newt realised he hadn't smoked after his conversation with Thomas. He had had a smoke after his class, but it hit him only right now that he hadn't been bothered by the fact that he had had to wait two hours before he could smoke. It had not mattered at that moment.

As he took a deep puff of his cigarette, Newt felt his whole body relax even more. His mind wandered as he observed the streets behind him. The city was slowly falling asleep and Newt looked up at the sky. He could swear the stars were shinning just as bright as Thomas' eyes. The thought should have scared him, but with the relief the cigarette was bringing to his mind, Newt coudn't care less.

 

“ _Is that a yes then?” Thomas asked, a little unsure, yet he had a shy smile on his face._

“ _Possibly.” Newt answered, looking at Thomas who was now biting on his lower lip._

_Tons of things crossed Newt's mind. Thomas' hand on him, his breath on Newt's neck, their little fight for dominance, the scorching wave of anticipation as they had opened the condom, Thomas' skin, Thomas' lips on his, and Newt's own body burning, over and over again. He didn't know why, but all of this took over the part of his brain that was saying “no, you're not doin' this again.” And instead, Newt smiled and added:_

“ _Definitely.”_

 

A small smile lit up Newt's face. It had nothing to do with the relief provided by nicotine.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I felt like I needed to write but as I finished my final exams, I had to go to work again and it completely killed me - like I was too tired to even write, geez! :o  
> So here I am, back with this chapter which I hope, you enjoyed reading.  
> There's not much happening here, except for Newt remembering Thomas. I already know where this is going and now that I have a little more spare time, I'll be able to update on a more regular basis from now on :)  
> Anywayyyy, enough rambling, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Don't hesitate to tell me what you thought about it and thank you so much for every kudo and comment, that's really nice! *-*  
> Thanks for reading! <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is that how you got your limp?” Thomas asked, in a kind of daze. “The accident, I mean. Is that how you got your limp?”  
> “Yep.”

_A pair of feet appeared in his range of vision and the sun disappeared and was replaced by shadow. Newt raised his head slowly, taking in the body in front of him shamelessly. White running shoes, light brown trousers, a dark blue shirt and a bright smile on his face, Thomas was looking down at Newt._

“ _Can I -”_

“ _D'you wann' -”_

_They both laughed and Thomas sat down next to Newt, not too close, yet not too far away from him. For some reason, Newt felt glad Thomas was here. He had been thinking about the brunet all night long in non-catholic ways sometimes, but mainly just thinking about his eyes, his hands, his smile, even the way Thomas acted. Newt felt a little ridiculous, but well, better be attracted to his sex-friend if they were going to be – well, sex-friends._

“ _Have you been overthinking my offer all night?” Thomas asked. It could have been a little pressing but in fact, Thomas' tone showed that he was not rushing Newt at all. It was a genuine question._

“ _Nope.”_

“ _That's a lie, isn't it?” Thomas smiled, looking at him._

“ _Yep.” Newt answered with a laugh, running his hand nervously through his blond hair. Thomas put his hand on Newt's thigh._

“ _You can still say no, ya know.” Once more, Newt was surprised by how honest Thomas could be, and how easily he could open to Newt, talking to him freely and respecting the blond's opinion no matter what._

“ _NO!” Newt's scream brought a small smile to Thomas' lips. “I mean – no, I don't want to say no. I really,_ really _don't.”_

“ _Wow, want me that bad?” Newt should've known Thomas was a tease. The brunet was now massaging Newt's thigh, slowly going higher and higher, approaching dangerously the part of him Newt couldn't let him touch right now, because damn, there were people around for God's sake._

_However, Newt couldn't help but blush, and the physical reaction was his answer. “I so want to touch you right now. Bring you to the bathroom or something and slide my hand into your jeans, touch you until you're gasping for air.” Thomas whispered, his voice dangerously low. “I wanna drop on my knees, pull your jeans down and- .”_

Newt opened his eyes. The light in the room made him close his eyes again and Thomas' dirty smile came back to his mind. Unable to face that smile again because he felt like he was going to die, the blond forced himself to open his eyes and he ran a hand through his sweaty hair. Newt's whole body was hot – burning in fact – his heart was racing, and the physical Southern reaction he was having to the dream was quite painful.

“Oh bloody Hell, I'm shucked. This guy's gonn' make me lose my buggin' mind...”

It could've sounded rough and mean, but it really wasn't. The dream had happened because he had had his mind focused on Thomas the previous day, thinking and overthinking what had happened in the bathroom. Newt wouldn't admit it to himself, but he wasn't ashamed of the dream. He was not ashamed to say that, yes, he _did_ want Thomas. Yet, he didn't want to jump on the brunet right now. Not the day after they had decided to become - something more. 

Newt lifted the blanket, got out of his bed and headed toward the kitchen, his bad leg a little stiff. He poured himself a cup of black coffee. He was going to need it.

 

 

Newt wished he could have another coffee. Right now. He was sat in the cafeteria, just under the window because the light and warmth provided at that precise spot were perfect, and trying not to curse because he kept zoning out, not really paying attention to the book in front of him. In fact, it was even worse than that. Newt was sat in the cafeteria, under his favorite window, his feet resting on the edges of the chair, close to his left side, drawing little and insignificant patterns on the sheet of paper that should've been the draft of his essay.

“Hey, Newt!”

The voice pierced his thoughts and Newt raised his eyes, meeting Thomas'. Newt could have been nervous and intimidated by Thomas' presence, specially after the dream the blond had had that night, but he wasn't. They had already had sex together and were probably going to have some more later, there was no reason for Newt to be nervous about this. Well, at least that's what he told himself. Plus, he had to agree with what he had thought in his dream: better be physically attracted to Thomas, right?

“Hey Tommy. You okay?”

“Yeah, perfect, you?” Newt was about to sigh when Thomas went on. “No, forget it, judging from the mess on your table, I guess you're not doing so well.” Thomas smiled. “Can I sit down?” He gestured at the chair at the other side of the table and Newt couldn't help but smile.

“Yeah, course, sit your shucking ass down.” Newt teased, quickly grabbing his stuff and piling it up, trying to hide his mess and his drawings.

“So, what the shuck is that?” Thomas asked once he was comfortably sprawled on his chair, his bag on the table. Newt noticed that the brunet had a coffee in his hand and that he was playing with the edges of the paper cup unconsciously.

“Drafts.” Newt groaned, rubbing his eyes.

“Thanks, Newt, I saw that.” Thomas let out a small laugh.

“No, I mean... That's actually supposed to be an essay.”

“Oh... Looks more like -”

“Sheets of paper covered in buggin' drawings? Yeah, that's 'cause it's what it is, Tommy.” Newt said, a little desperate.

“Yeah, well, I was not really going to put it like that but...” Thomas answered, a small smile on his face.

“Anyway, I'm going nowhere with this for now, so – what are you doing here?”

Thomas' smile faded a little.

“Uh – I'm supposed to study.” He said, scratching his hair.

“Oh, and judging from the look on your face, I'd say you're not doing so well yourself, Tommy.” Newt said, repeating Thomas' words, and the brunet's eyes sparkled with amusement. He nodded his contentement and then stopped and bit on his lower lip.

“Yeah, that's why I came here, actually.” Thomas replied, looking down at his coffee. Newt raised an eyebrow in confusion and felt his cheeks heat up but Thomas didn't look up. “Everyone is shucking around outside and Minho told me you liked to study here. I thought that I could use a little silence and a calming presence. If that doesn't bother you, of course, I don't want to make this awkward for you!” Thomas bluttered out.

“'Course not, slinthead. It's perfectly fine.” Newt replied. It wasn't fair how easily Thomas was able to make Newt feel good. Just in a few words, the brunet had him relax on his chair. But truth was, Newt wasn't lying. It felt perfectly normal to be sat here with Thomas.

The brunet murmured “Thanks” and took a book out of his bag, put it on the table and opened it at what seemed like a randomly picked page to Newt. The blond cocked his head to the side slightly, then shook his blond locks and went back to his own work. If he could call it a work.

“Can I ask you something?” Thomas asked suddenly, raising his head quickly.

“Tommy, we're never gonn' be able to finish a thing if you keep talking.”

“Sorry, yeah, you're right.” The brunet looked down on his book again, his fingers playing with the corners of the pages. For a few minutes, Newt tried to pretend he was working, studying, doing productive and constructive stuff. Then...

“Shoot.”

Thomas' whiskey eyes were back on him in a second and Newt would be a liar to say that he didn't like the smile that was spreading on his face. Thomas was definitely someone whom smile could lighten anyone's day.

“What were you drawing before I arrived?”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah.” He had this kind of low and deep voice that Newt really liked, the kind of comforting and soothing tone which could make the blond feel at ease in a matter of seconds.

“Nothing really precise, I was just... Trying to occupy my hands, ya know.”

“How long have you been workin' on that essay?”

“Quite a long time. I don't bloody wann' count, that'll make me feel like crap and well... I haven't been able to write a bloody thing anyway. The most I did was an hour ago and it resulted in that.” Newt smiled, handing one his drafts to Thomas. The paper was covered in little patterns and lines, a few sentences scattered in the corners of the sheet.

“Wow, it sure has been an intense hour...”

“Yeah, right?” Newt hummed, resting his head in his hand, his blond hair soft under his palm.

“Not inspired?” Thomas said, returning to Newt's essay.

“Not at all... I'm starting to regret taking this course.”

“Why? Why did you take it in the first place?” There was something in the brunet's voice that showed his genuine interest. He was not making fun of Newt.

“It's a bloody stupid long story.”

“Well, as you see me, I've got time.”

Newt felt himself blush and hid it with a frown.

“It's like – I wanna prove that it's not all about reactin' the same way everyone does.” Newt bluttered out. Thomas raised an eyebrow and a look of pure confusion spread on his face. Newt thought to himself that Thomas often looked either pretty happy or kind of confused.

“You lost me,” the brunet confessed, nonetheless, his interest never left his features.

“Sorry, it's a little crazy.”

“I'm not gonna laugh, ya know.”

“Right. It's just that – My parents died in a car crash a few years ago.” Newt explained quickly. Thomas didn't say a thing, he let Newt tell him the story. “I was in that bloody car too. I'm the only survivor, I don't know why. Well, that's to say that I got sent to many shrinks and they all – have you ever been to a psychologist before?” Thomas shook his head. “They always try to make you fill their bloody stereotypes, they try to categorize you, to make you say buggin' things you didn't even think in the first place, I mean, they mess up with your head so bad...”

Thomas kept silent, looking at Newt dead in the eyes, but there was a now sparkle of comprehension in his whiskey apples and it had nothing to do with the fact that Newt had just said his parents had died. Newt went on, suddenly spurred on by his own train of thoughts and Thomas' comforting silence.

“I've always wanted to prove them wrong. I don't want to fit a bloody category because everyone has his own way of seeing things and thinking about what happens in their lives. I guess I want to... I don't really know how to put a bloody word on that.” The blond started to fidget, his gaze dropping to his hands.

“Want to show people that you can listen to them without treating their case clinically? Like you're a real human being and so are they?”

Newt raised his head as if he had been struck by lightening.

“Yeah, that's it, that's completely it.”

“Is that how you got your limp?” Thomas asked, in a kind of daze. “The accident, I mean. Is that how you got your limp?”

“Yep.”

“That sucks. The whole thing.”

Newt hated people telling him they were sorry. Right after the accident, he had wanted to yell “Bloody perfect, don't you think _I_ am sorry?!” at everyone that was saying the words, but he had restrained himself. Minho had been his main cornerstone. Minho had never said sorry. He had just hugged Newt and murmured in his ear “That sucks bro.”

Thomas' reaction was matching Minho's and the brunet suddenly became more precious to Newt, even though he didn't realise it at that moment.

“Thanks Tommy.”

“But Newt... If you have a goal, if you wann' help other people who think psychologists are all idiots, you need to fight for it. Move your shucking ass. I know you enough at least to tell you you're clever enough to do it. Now, take a sip of my coffee and finish that shucking essay.”

Newt nodded, surprised to hear the words coming out of Thomas' mouth. It seemed... So simple when the brunet said things like that. Maybe it was simple. Maybe Newt was just overthinking, as usual. He smiled to Thomas, drank a mouthful of black coffee - he was surprised to see that Thomas liked black coffee - and took his pen and a piece of paper.

That night, Newt finished his essay. More than that, he had never felt so proud of himself. He felt like this essay was one of the best thing he had ever written. Newt and Minho ate together, chatting in front of their plates, sat in the couch. Newt was in an amazing mood.

And when he went for a smoke after they had cleaned the leftovers and their plates, not only did he realise he hadn't smoked in the whole afternoon, but he also got hit by something else. The story. The reason why he was taking psychology as his main class. Nobody had never understood. With the talent Newt had developped for drawing, a huge amount of people had thought he was going to take arts classes.

Newt had never explained why he had made a different choice to anyone. It was too personal and talking about it made him feel like it would become too real and would make him less confident. He had been afraid that people would laugh at him, tell him that he was stupid, he had been afraid that he would himself let go of this goal.

Newt had never told the whole story to anyone, he realised, except Thomas.

But the most amazing thing was that Newt had felt like Thomas was ready to support him, to push him to do his best, instead of telling him that he was just a traumatized young adult. It had felt like Thomas believed in him.

It was something Newt hadn't felt for a while.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEEEEELLO! Here's chapter 8, I wanted to post it before tomorrow because I'm going to LONDON for a couple of days - I'm pretty excited as you can read :3  
> Well, anyway, took me quite a long time and I'm sorry I don't update this as regulary as I wished but I still hope that this chapter was enjoyable! Don't hesitate to tell me what you thought about it, it's the beggining of the boys trusting each other and things will slowly escalate from here :)  
> Unbeta'd for now, all mistakes are mine!  
> Thank you for everything, your comments, kudos and the fact that you read this make me really happy!  
> Thank you for reading! *_* <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know, I was driving myself crazy...” Thomas whispered back in apology, his voice as gentle and soft as Newt's. “Can I – kiss you? Or is it too intimate?” There was no rush in Thomas' voice and he was not making fun of Newt, the blond realised. It was a genuine question, a request.  
> Newt's breathing was labored and it became even worse when Thomas whispered, just against his lips, brushing them together. “'Cause I really want to kiss you right now...”  
> “Yeah, me too...”  
> “We'll check how freaked out you are after that, is that okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of M at the end. Not much, really.  
> I hope you'll enjoy the chapter!

The next morning when Newt woke up, he felt peaceful and confident without really knowing why. He could already guess it was sunny outside and he couldn't feel any better right now. Slowly, he rubbed his eyes, blinked a few times, his arms going back on each side of his slim body.

Newt yawned and stretched his body, trying to push his hands and feet as far as he could, enjoying the pleasant and numbing sensation of pins and needles. He was enjoying the warmth of his bed and he ran a hand through his messy blond hair while starting to slowly move his bad leg, crooking it the way he did every morning when he woke up. The muscles were stiff and the first movements were absolute hell. Newt grinned a little from the pain but he went on and eventually, after the leg was warmed up, Newt felt good enough to move. He sat up and the blanket fell off his bare chest, making it easier for Newt to get out of his bed.

In a second, he was in the kitchen, yelling at Minho to get up. Newt was kneeling in front of the fridge, looking for milk or orange juice, when he realised it was the first time in a while that he was the first to be up. Minho entered the kitchen a couple of minutes later and made the exact same remark.

“I'm not used to having my breakfast ready and waiting for me, shuck, I'm gonn' faint! Newt, catch me!” The Asian young man laughed, yawning right after that, killing the dramatic tone he had just used.

“You're even less funny when you just woke up, ya know that shank, right?”

“Pour me a glass of orange juice and shut up or I'll stuff your mouth with my bacon till you die, good that?”

“Such a bloody pleasure to live with you Min.” Newt answered, pouring Minho a glass of orange juice. Minho raised an eyebrow in surprise.

“Wow, are you really pourring me – What the shuck is wrong with you?”

“There's nothing wrong! I'm just in a good mood.”

“Yeah, what happened?”

“Nothing Min! Wait – c'mon, what's that supposed to mean? I can be in a good mood, it happens.”

Minho just nodded, his silent way of saying “yeeeeah, if that makes you feel better shank.” Newt rolled his eyes and handed Minho his orange juice. The Asian took it and then frowned. His face was a mask of seriousness.

“You didn't poison it with your shucking happiness, did ya?”

Newt couldn't help it: he laughed. His laugh was something different from American's laughs, that's what everyone he knew had told him at least once. It was hard to put a finger on it, but there was something with Newt's voice and accent that made his laugh really recognizable and infectious. Minho shook his head slowly.

“Happiness is making you crazy, man...”

“Bloody shank.”

“Yeah, well, that's enough compliments for now. Tell me, what makes you so cheerful?”

“I dunno – I finished my essay yesterday, I'm kinda proud, I guess. And it's sunny, I slept quite well, ya know, nothing that important.”

“You finished your essay?” Minho aked, sounding as relieved as Newt had felt. Well, Minho sounded as relieved as he could with his mouth full of – whatever it was he was currently chewing on.

“Yeah, yesterday.” Newt started to gulp down his own glass of orange juice and took a piece of bacon. “Thomas helped, actually.”

“Thomas? Does it have something to do with what he wanted to tell you last time?” Newt tried not to blush when he remembered that Thomas had told Minho to go to class because he had “psycho stuff” to ask Newt about. He nearly chocked on his bacon at the reminder of what Thomas had actually asked him. Newt swallowed his mouthful painfully, and gulped down the end of his glass before answering.

“He sat with me yesterday – seemed like you guys were chilling around and he couldn't focus. He gave me a bloody pep talk and well... I felt inspired enough.”

“Good that, then.” Minho said slowly, lost in his thoughts. Then he seemed to focus on Newt again and repeated. “Good that.”

Newt went to his bathroom right after he finished the last bites of his breakfast, feeling like taking a quick and cold shower. They both had their own bathroom because Minho enjoyed taking showers and doing his hair way too much for Newt's liking. The blond would usually just run his hand through his hair and let things happen while Minho always wanted his hair to look flawless. It did almost all the time.

As he looked at himself in the mirror, running his hand through his wet hair, Newt couldn't help but smile. It only hit him at that moment that it was already the second time he was waking up in a peaceful and happy state of mind thanks to Thomas.

Newt turned his gaze away from the mirror. He knew he was blushing.

 

 

When they arrived at university, Newt and Minho parted ways, Newt promising to keep a table at the cafeteria because he would be the first one to go out of his lecture. Newt's morning classes were pretty boring yet, Thomas' voice came back to his mind every now and then, telling him to listen and do his best because he had a real goal and he shouldn't mess that up just because his current class was not the most interesting of them all. It made Newt realise that, indeed, he needed to pass all his exams to graduate and he really _wanted_ to pass.

So, oddly, motivated by Thomas' voice and his own new confidence in what he was doing, Newt tried his best not to open a new tab on his computer screen to do something else, and he ended up listening almost closely to his professor. At the end of the lecture, as Newt was running a hand through his hair and shutting his computer, he realised he had actually taken more notes during these two hours than he ever had before.

Newt left the lecture hall and made his way to the cafeteria, lost in his thoughts. He could still feel the smile on his face. He entered the empty cafeteria and was about to sit down at a randomly picked table when he spotted Thomas, sat just under the window, at the exact same table they had been the previous day. Newt saw the frown on the brunet's face and, without thinking, he went to the table and sat down in front of Thomas.

“Hey, Tommy.”

Thomas' face lit up as soon as he heard Newt's British accent.

“Hey, Newt! How ya doing?”

“I'm bloody good!”

“Bloody good, uh? That's nice.” The brunet smiled.

“It's because of you, actually!” Thomas' eyebrows raised in surprise at the words.

“Me? But I haven't done a thing.” Just as Newt was about to answer, Thomas smirked. “Well, at least, not yet.”

Newt felt himself blush but a smirk of his own spread across his face. This was absolutely sexual, there was no doubt about it. He looked at Thomas dead in the eyes and tried to hold back the growing need to throw himself at Thomas, climb on his lap and kiss him until none of them was able to breathe anymore.

It wasn't what he had expected to feel after what he had felt the first time he had woken up with Thomas by his side, yet it was how Thomas was making him feel right now and the thought of kissing was overwhelming. Their first night together seemed so far away.

“Oh really? Well, can't wait to see that, then.” Newt marked a brief pause. “Unless I do something first...” Newt added, his voice low.

The pure look of need on Thomas' face made Newt's stomach turn into stone. The brunet bit down on his lip to repress a smile and Newt saw his cheeks redden. Thomas locked his whiskey eyes with Newt's dark apples.

“If it wasn't for the table right now, you'd already be on my lap, are you aware of that?” Thomas asked, his voice dead serious.

“If it wasn't for that bloody table, I'd be kissing you like crazy right now.” The blond confirmed, nodding, his gaze never leaving Thomas'. Thomas opened his mouth to say something.

That's when Minho, Gally and Teresa sat down next to them.

“Hey shuck faces, hope we're not interrupting!” Minho said, stressing his last words.

“No, of course not!” Newt answered quickly, earning a smile from Thomas. “Tommy here was actually telling me -”

“- how shucked I am.” Thomas completed.

“Still that shucking upcoming exam?” Minho asked, putting his bag aside and resting his elbows on the table.

“Yeah...” Thomas sighed. “I need to study more, I guess. Try to reduce my distractions.” He added and only Newt was able to hear the teasing in his voice. Thomas' foot slowly caressing Newt's leg under the table a few seconds after proved him right. The boy was such a tease. Newt didn't know if he liked it or not. Right now, probably both.

Thomas knew perfectly what he was doing. The right amount of pressure, at the right moment, at the right place. He didn't touch Newt's bad leg at first and when he did, it was so slow and careful that Newt didn't even think about backing his limp off. Thomas knew perfectly when to tease and when to stop, giving Newt's legs time to go back to their normal sensibility before taking advantage of that same sensibility a few minutes later.

Never before had Newt felt so turned on. He felt his head spin from the need, his body tense and relax at the same time under the caress. And here was Thomas, teasing Newt like he knew perfectly it was going to make him lose it. Worse, the brunet was pretending nothing was happening, his lustful eyes the only thing that could betray him.

Eventually, when almost everyone started to grab his bag and raise from his chair, ready to go to class, Newt and Thomas both stood up. Newt and Minho led the way and when the Asian boy headed to his class, Newt slowed his pace until he was walking right next to Thomas.

“You bloody tease...” Newt cursed. His hands were shaking from the need to grab the boy's hair and kiss him wildly. And he was completely ready to admit it to himself now, he didn't need _sex_. Having sex right now wouldn't make him feel better, unless it was with Thomas. Newt wanted _Thomas_. He needed _Thomas_.

From that point, everything escalated quickly.

Newt pushed the brunet into the toilets once more and pinned him against the wall right after he had locked the door. Thomas' hands instantly went to Newt's waist, pressing and urging the blond closer.

“You're such a bloody tease, Tommy.” Newt whispered, his breath brushing against Thomas' lips. His voice was soft, low and gentle. Caring. Thomas' hands were shaking on his waist and if Newt was right, Thomas' fingers were probably aching with the need to touch and map Newt's body.

“I know, I was driving myself crazy...” Thomas whispered back in apology, his voice as gentle and soft as Newt's. “Can I – kiss you? Or is it too intimate?” There was no rush in Thomas' voice and he was not making fun of Newt, the blond realised. It was a genuine question, a request.

Newt's breathing was labored and it became even worse when Thomas whispered, just against his lips, brushing them together. “'Cause I really want to kiss you right now...”

“Yeah, me too...”

“We'll check how freaked out you are after that, is that okay?”

“Bloody okay, yeah.” Newt murmured. In a second, their lips were touching, slowly discovering each other's for the first time since that night. Newt melted into the touch so easily that he would probably have freaked out not even a week ago but he didn't.

The memory of Thomas listening to him the previous day, of what he had told him, of how confident in the blond he had seemed to be, the memory of Thomas telling him that he wanted to make him feel good, to kiss him, to have sex with him again, everything was mixing in Newt's mind, making him confident and aroused – so aroused.

Thomas deepened the kiss and Newt pressed his hips closer to the brunet's, in need of that wonderful friction they were both waiting for. Newt had no idea which one of them was the first to moan but soon, it became too hard for the blond to keep his groans and moans for himself.

Newt had no idea how he found the strength to slide his leg between Thomas' thighs, but he did and the brunet's hands gripped him tightly while he gasped in Newt's mouth.

“Newt...” Thomas let out, his voice breaking on the name.

“Mmmh?” Newt hummed, his hands gripping Thomas' butt, pressing him closer.

“Oh shuck, Newt...”

Newt's hand slid to the front of Thomas' jeans and the brunet's belt was quickly opened. It all happened so quickly in Newt's mind and in a second, he was touching Thomas inside his boxers, the brunet's moans filling the air. The next thing he knew, Newt was dropping to his knees.

“Newt?” Thomas asked, his breathing uneven.

“You should cover your mouth with your hand, Tommy.” Newt warned before kissing Thomas right _there_.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! I'm back! I'm sorry it took me so long, I was in LONDON for a couple of days - which was crazy! - and so I'm only posting now.  
> So here is chapter 9 I guess! So well, obviously, you saw that Thomas is really having a weird effect on Newt and well... Both boys are kind of a tease. Everything mixed leads to what is happening in this chapter, meaning Newt deciding that he does want to do stuff with Thomas :)  
> Unbeta'd for now but I hope this chapter was enjoyable, don't hesitate to tell me what you thought about it, I'd be pleased to hear whatever is on your mind :)  
> Thank you so much for your comments and kudos! *_*  
> THANKS FOR READING! <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What about you, Tommy? You okay?” Newt turned his head and took a look at the brunet next to him. He was blushing like crazy. Newt could still hear his moans and groans and whines of pleasure in his head if he focused a little, could still picture how the brunet had completely lost control while Newt – alright, he was not going to think about that right now.
> 
> “Are you really asking?” Thomas asked, clearing his throat nervously.

“ _Newt- Jesus Newt-”_

 

“Bloody Hell, I'm gonn' think about ya all day now, Tommy.”

“Oh really? And what am I supposed to say then, uh?” Thomas replied, yet his tone was lacking conviction.

“True that.” Newt answered, a smile on his face and his voice playful, sounding almost as relaxed as Thomas. Newt thought they both looked drunk, as if they had gulped down a whole bottle of whiskey, yet nothing in the room could remind him of the drink – except for Thomas' eyes, which were now slowly going back to their natural color after having turned a dark shade of brown.

They were sat on the floor, still in the bathroom and though they both knew it was not the best place to be right now, they couldn't bring themselves to get up – Thomas had even had trouble fastening his belt, to Newt's greatest amusement, so moving right now was absolutely impossible for either of them.

Newt's cheeks were still red and his blond hair was probably a mess right now because of Thomas who had gripped it as gently as he could, never putting too much pressure on Newt but failing to keep his hands still. Truth was that the brunet had ended up unconsciously scratching Newt's hair lightly, so softly that Newt had felt his head spin without Thomas landing a single sexual touch on him. Or maybe it had to do with Thomas' moans and whines. Probably both.

 

“ _N-Newt- Please, Newt- Please-”_

 

“Overthinking already?” Thomas asked.

“Tommy...” Newt whined playfully, elbowing the guy and failing miserably.

“I'm not kidding,” the brunet replied, “are you okay?”

Newt thought about it for a second. Was he okay? He wasn't having second thoughts. He didn't regret any of it. Not what had happened a few minutes ago. Not the fact that he wanted to do it again. He didn't regret the fact that he trusted Thomas right now, more than before. And it felt pretty natural and comforting to be sat with the brunet right now, close to his body but not too close at the same time. He wasn't thinking about running away, Thomas' presence kept him grounded this time and unconsciously, he let his head fall on Thomas' shoulder. The brunet put his hand on his thigh without thinking about it and the touch – not that chaste but not arousing either – made Newt smile.

Strangely, Newt had to admit he was okay.

“Yeah... I'm bloody perfect.”

“Really?”

Newt nodded slowly against Thomas' shoulder and hummed at the same time.

“What about you, Tommy? You okay?” Newt turned his head and took a look at the brunet next to him. He was blushing like crazy. Newt could still hear his moans and groans and whines of pleasure in his head if he focused a little, could still picture how the brunet had completely lost control while Newt – alright, he was not going to think about that right now.

“Are you really asking?” Thomas asked, clearing his throat nervously. Newt loved how easily things could change between them: one moment Thomas seemed to be the grounded and confident one, cheking on Newt and a few seconds later, Newt was reversing the roles, cheking on Thomas and making the brunet shy and way too cute for his own good.

“Yeah, I'm asking.” Newt had a teasing smile on his face.

“Newt, c'mon!” It was Thomas' turn to elbow Newt and fail. Both of them laughed. They probably looked really pathetic. Just thinking that he would have to go to class in less than an hour because he had still two classes to attend before -

“Bloody Hell, Tommy, I hope you didn't have any class right now! I'm so bloody sorry, I just didn't think-”

“Don't worry, I only have class in two hours. I was supposed to study but I guess I couldn't have even if I had wanted to, with all that teasing and tension between us...”

“Oh, yeah, upcoming exam uh?” Newt said, answering the first part of Thomas' sentence.

“Yep...”

“What class?”

“Physics...”

“Nervous?”

“Not anymore. I'm completely dazed right now.” Thomas laughed softly.

“Tommy, I'm trying to be bloody serious here.”

“I am being serious.” Newt chuckled at that. “Newt?”

“Mmh?”

“You don't regret kissing me, do you?” The question took Newt aback for a second and Thomas added quickly: “I mean, is kissing okay or is it – off limits?”

“I don't know... It felt bloody natural but – d'you think it should be off limits?” Newt replied.

Thomas kept his gaze stubbornly on the opposite wall.

“I don't.” Newt felt his stomach twitch. “But I'm not going to pressure you into anything. So tell me what you think.”

Newt wanted to yell “ _What the Hell are you saying?! I like kissing you!_ ” but it would have sounded terribly creepy so he didn't open his mouth. He forced himself to breathe in deep and to think. _I don't want to take this to an impersonal “relationship”,_ he thought. As weird as it sounded, he needed to kiss Thomas in order not to feel like they were using each other. Newt needed that connection they had when their lips touched. And he liked kissing Thomas anyway, so that was a bonus.

“I'm completely okay with kissing.” He eventually said.

“Are you sure?” Damn, Thomas wasn't making this easy.

“Bloody sure, yeah.” Newt repeated, trying not to sound too desperate.

“'Cause if it's not -”

“Tommy, I like kissing you, alright?” Newt cut him off. Thomas was speechless for a couple of seconds before a smile lit his face.

“Yeah, me too.” He whispered. He took his hand off Newt's thigh and slid his arm around Newt's shoulders. “How much I want to sleep right now...”

“You can't. We have stuff to do.”

“You'd make a perfect pillow...” Thomas sighed sleepily.

“C'mon Tommy, we need to go, we can't stay here all day. And the wall isn't that bloody pretty, stop staring at it.” Newt laughed, slowly going back on his feet. He held his hand to Thomas who took it reluctantly and helped the brunet on his feet. They both looked into the dirty miror of the room and Newt groaned.

“Geez, we so look like we just had sex or something.”

“D'you think you can do something to your hair?” Thomas asked, the urge to apologize showing in his voice.

“I think I'm gonn',” Newt started, running his hand through his hair, trying to discipline his blond and now messy mop of hair. “Yeah, that'll do for today.” He said, as his hair went back to a more natural look. Newt had never done his hair that way before. He now had a kind of fringe on the right side of his head and it didn't go into his eyes, so that was actually perfect for him. He looked at Thomas' reflection. The brunet was staring at him.

“Tommy?”

“Uh – I think I'm gonna splash water on my face, I'm completely falling asleep.” Thomas mumbled. Except for his sleepy state and his blushing, Thomas looked pretty okay, so they decided to go out of the toilets. They left the room at the same time, hoping the hallway would be clear of students. Newt led the way to the cafeteria, which was almost empty except for a couple of students scattered across the room, and they both sat down at the table under the window.

Newt looked at Thomas while the brunet was taking his notes out of his bag.

“So, when is your bloody exam?” Newt asked.

“In three days.”

“Are there things you didn't understand during class?”

Thomas shook his head, and Newt guessed he was probably wondering why he was asking these questions.

“So, all you have to do is learn, right?” Newt clarified.

“Easier said than done.” Thomas replied. There was something in his voice that Newt hated, as if the brunet were scared Newt would think he was a complete idiot, as if he were waiting for Newt to say “Well, learn then, you bloody idiot, it's not that complicated!”

“I'm not so good at Physics, but...” Thomas raised his head at the words. “Alright, I suck at Physics, but if it's only about learning, I can help if you want me to.”

“You'd do that?!”

“Yeah, of course, you bloody slinthead! Up for it?”

“Yeah, totally!”

“Alright, let's get to work then!”

 

 

Half an hour later, Newt was starting to understand why Thomas was so nervous about his exam. Newt didn't suck at Physics, it was worse: he couldn't understand a damn thing. He had Thomas' notes before his eyes and was reading through them while asking Thomas questions and checking the answers the brunet gave. Surprisingly, Thomas needed less time than Newt would have thought to blurt out an answer, which made him really impressed and it seemed that it made Thomas kind of proud.

But soon, the brunet started to hesitate and Newt put the notes back on the table.

“You haven't gone through that part yet?” Newt asked.

“No – it's just that uh – I can't focus.”

“What the Hell does that mean?”

“When I try to learn that part of my notes, I can't focus.”

“Any idea what makes you lose focus?” Newt asked, genuinely trying to help.

“Uh... No, I don't know. Maybe I'm just hungry when I start working on it.” Thomas smiled.

“Alright, d'you need something to eat right now?”

“No, I'm fine. D'you want to give me back my notes or -” Thomas started.

“D'ya want us to go through it together?” Newt asked at the exact same time. Both of them laughed at that. They really did look drunk, Newt thought once more, laughing for no apparent reason, but at the same time, it was a good thing because Newt felt really good right now and Thomas looked less nervous than he had the previous day when he was trying to go through his notes, ending up helping Newt for his own assignement.

“Well, you're gonna know more about Physics than I do when we're done with this.” Thomas laughed, shifting on his chair so that both of them could look at the notes at the same time.

It was only when he took a glance at his phone to see what time it was that Newt realised he had to go to class. That's also when he realised that he didn't really want to leave Thomas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly do apologize for the delay, work duties kept me away from writting last week :$   
> I do hope you enjoy this chapter though and as usual, all mistakes are mine, I'm sorry about them!  
> Don't hesitate to tell me what you thought about this!   
> THANKS FOR READING! <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nothing, stayed up to study and Teresa decided to throw a party with Brenda and have the fun of her lives in her room. They live next door and the walls are really thin and well... They kinda made it difficult to study. I'm trying not to feel like I want to kill them but...”  
> “Geez, that sucks.” Newt said. “D'ya wanna come to my place? It'll be easier to revise.” He asked before he could think about it twice. “Minho doesn't make that much noise, trust me, if you want a bloody quiet place to study your stuff -”  
> “”Yeah, yeah, that'd be amazing!” Thomas nodded, blushing and smiling at the same time. “I don't wanna bother you though, are you sure -”  
> “Bloody sure, I wouldn't have offered otherwise Tommy.”

When Newt saw Thomas the next day, he was shocked to see the black circles that were spreading under Thomas' eyes. Well, that's not exactly what came to his mind first. The only thing his helpless and bloody stupid brain could come up with was “ _Bloody Hell, does that guy look hot even when he hasn't slept?!_ ” Hopefully, that thought was quickly pushed away when the kind part of Newt's brain yelled “ _Bloody Hell, why does he look like he hasn't slept?!_ ”

Newt watched the brunet from the distance – he was talking with a couple of his friends –, stealing a couple of glances over Minho's shoulder and trying at the same time to focus mainly on his conversation with his flatmate and Teresa, who had jumped on them as soon as they had entered the building, talking really really quickly about something Newt couldn't even remember if he was being honest.

As much as he wanted to focus on the conversation, Newt couldn't help but wish they would both disappear so that he could go see – Wait... What was he going to say? His own thoughts scared Newt for a second. He was thinking about Thomas and was wishing he could get rid of Minho and Teresa to go see him. His stomach turned into stone as he tried to reason with himself.

Was he attracted to Thomas like a magnet? Because, right now, according to his train of thoughts... It really looked like it. Newt bit on his lower lip nervously and he unconsciously started to play with his bitten nails, bringing his hand to his mouth without realizing it. The gesture calmed him every time, reminding him of the sweet taste of cigarette and he suddenly realized that was what he needed. A smoke. But soon, even the thought of smoking was replaced by Thomas who had stolen a glance in Newt's direction. The blond tried to calm his heartbeat and he started to analyze his bahavior again.

He couldn't be such a creepy idiot now, could he? He didn't need to see or talk to Thomas everyday now, did he? _Why do you need to see Thomas by the way?_ He asked himself, growing a little frustrated. _To check up on him,_ was the first thing that came to his mind. Newt tried to think about something else, another reason because he needed to prove himself that he was being stupid and irrational. Yet everything else he could think of was not helping at all. “ _I just want to talk to him._ ” was the next thing on his mind before the blond decided to shut his brain with an angry “ _Bloody Hell, don't be so stupid._ ”

However, no matter what he told himself, Newt did take a quick glance past Minho to see where the brunet was, only to find out that he was nowhere to be seen. He almost growled at himself for the stupid gesture and hated himself for feeling weird because Thomas wasn't here anymore. It was no big deal, he just wanted to make sure Thomas was okay. It was normal after all.

“Newt?” A finger snaped before his eyes and his pupils focused back on Minho's hand so fast that it hurt. “You're spacing out again. You okay?”

“Yeah, sure shank! Just a little tired.” He added quickly when he saw Minho raising an eyebrow in suspicion. “You know what, I'll catch you later, I have a bloody lecture. See ya.”

And, just like that, Newt walked past Minho and Teresa and headed to his first class of the morning. The lecture hall was almost empty so the blond sat down on a chair in one of the front rows. Newt took his computer out of his bag and opened it, pushing the power button at the same time. The screen lit up and he quickly unlocked the device, showing the desktop – his home screen was a picture of him and Minho when they had moved in together at the very beginning of university. They were in the middle of their living room with absolutely no fourniture around them but surrounded by boxes and bags. Minho was leaning against a huge pile of boxes while Newt was sat on a smaller pile, a cigarette in his right hand and his other hand moving to pull back his hair – it was longer at that time, not too long but enough to get in his eyes. He loved this picture. It described his relationship with Minho perfectly: two freaking idiots, two brothers, different but completing each other. It should've made Newt realize that maybe Minho knew something was wrong with Newt, maybe his friend knew about Thomas, but it didn't.

The picture calmed him and when he raised his head, the teacher was making his way to the huge black board suspended on the wall.

“So today -” The man began. Newt cracked his knuckles and started to type.

 

 

Thomas bumped into him at lunch when they were both leaving the cafeteria, Newt ready to have a little break and smoke a cigarette. Newt's stomach slowly burnt at the sight of the brunet.

“Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't –” The brunet started before his eyes locked with Newt's. Kindness and happiness crossed Thomas' features as he recognized Newt. “Hey, Newt! You – you look great,” he quickly let out, blushing. Newt had completely forgotten that he had done his hair the exact same way he had when he and Thomas had left the toilets the day before. It seemed to have quite an effect on Thomas.

Yet, no matter what Thomas could say and no matter how much Newt could blush, the only thing he could think about was how tired Thomas seemed to be. However, his voice was soft and kind and Newt had to resist the instinct that screamt at him to take Thomas in his arms and cuddle him to sleep.

“Thanks Tommy. You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I'm fine.” Newt raised an eyebrow at that and before he could comment with a sarcastic “Oh really?”, Thomas sighed and smiled. “Alright, I'm tired.”

“Yeah, I bloody saw that! What's going on?”

“Nothing, stayed up to study and Teresa decided to throw a party with Brenda and have the fun of her lives in her room. They live next door and the walls are really thin and well... They kinda made it difficult to study. I'm trying not to feel like I want to kill them but...”

“Geez, that sucks.” Newt said. “D'ya wanna come to my place? It'll be easier to revise.” He asked before he could think about it twice. “Minho doesn't make that much noise, trust me, if you want a bloody quiet place to study your stuff -”

“”Yeah, yeah, that'd be amazing!” Thomas nodded, blushing and smiling at the same time. “I don't wanna bother you though, are you sure -”

“Bloody sure, I wouldn't have offered otherwise Tommy.”

“Thank you so shucking much!”

“It's okay Tommy.” Newt chuckled at Thomas' obvious enthusiam. “When is your last class?”

“I'm free to go at five, what about you?”

“Same, so I'll wait for you in the hall, alright?”

“Yeah, perfect! Thank you so much, Newt!” Thomas said, brushing Newt's hand with his own as if he had reached for the blond without thinking about it. “Sorry,” he apologized, withdrawing his hand and blushing again. “I didn't mean to uh–”

“I – it's – Why are we tiptoeing around each other?” Newt sighed, rolling his eyes. “I mean, we did stuff that was way more -”

“Yeah, I know, sorry.” Thomas nodded. “My bad, sorry. Let's not make this too awkward.”

“See ya at five then?” Thomas smiled at that and his eyes sparkled. Newt knew he was smiling too.

“You're amazing, Newt!” Thomas breathed out, putting his hand on Newt's shoulder for a second and then passing him to head towards his amphitheatre. Newt almost forgot the cigarette in his hand.

 

 

“So this is where you live...” Thomas said appreciatively.

“Yep,” Newt answered as he dropped carefuly his bag on the floor. He took his shoes off and kicked them to put them aside. He was glad to be back home and glad that Thomas was with him. He had had trouble to focus on his last class, a little bit nervous that he had offered the brunet to come to his place. He was being ridiculous. He had dropped on his knees and sucked Thomas off not even two days ago, but having Thomas here, in his apartment, seemed a little bit more – intimate. Like it was an important step in their “relationship”. Were they overstepping their boundaries?

“It's really cool! That's a lot of room for the both of you.”

“Yeah, must seem really big compared to your room.” Newt smiled.

Newt knew Thomas was living in one of the student room provided and rented by the university for students who didn't have much money. He also knew that these rooms were quite small, though not uncomfortable even though he had never lived in one of them, and he could only imagine how big their flat seemed to be to Thomas.

“You have no idea!” Thomas answered with a smile. He took a step forward and made a complete turn on himself, taking a look at his surroundings. Newt rolled his eyes at that: Thomas was acting like a child. But he couldn't help but find his attitude kind of cute.

“D'you want something to drink or eat Tommy?”

“Are you on the menu?” Thomas asked, his voice deep and his eyes scanning Newt. The blond felt his cheeks burn.

“Tommy, don't say things like that for shuck's sake!”

“I'm kidding Newt, you know I wouldn't flirt like that. Trust me, if I want you, I will be way more romantic about it.” Newt couldn't help but bite on his lower lip and Thomas went on. “No, seriously, I'd like a – I guess you only have tea?”

“Minho lives here, we have coffee.” Newt replied with a smile and a new roll of his eyes.

“Coffee then!”

They studied and revised for a couple of hours. Actually, they lost track of time and didn't look at their phones or at a clock much. Newt asked Thomas questions about some of his most important chapters to check if the brunet was able to remember the main things and he studied his own classes the rest of the time.

It felt great to be sat with Thomas, on his couch, in a familiar surrounding, with a hot tea in his hand, the warmth of the cup absolutely perfect and warming him from the inside – it had started to rain when Thomas and Newt had reached the comfort of Newt's flat. They had opened the windows because Newt loved the smell of rain, something that didn't bother Thomas at all, but the temperature of the room had dropped and they had had to close them. They had gone back to the kitchen and Newt had made some tea, on Thomas' offer because the brunet actually wanted to drink tea.

They had a break at some point because they were getting bored and couldn't focus anymore, too busy talking about little things – Thomas asked how Newt was doing with his classes and the blond replied that Thomas' pep talk had helped more than he would have thought – and went back to their books after that, their minds a little more peaceful.

They greeted Minho eagerly when the boy came home with pizzas at eight or nine o'clock and the three of them took a new break and ate on the couch, talking about absolutely everything and nothing at the same time, shucking around while watching a new episode of Teen Wolf – Minho was currently watching season three because “ _Alright, it's not that bad and it makes the time fly faster, stop laughing at me, you shuckfaces!_ ”.

He even told Thomas that he kind of looked like Stiles and Newt had to bite his tongue to stop himself from screaming that Thomas was way more handsome and less sarcatic and irritating than Stiles. That is, until Thomas himself voiced Newt's thoughts. The shucking debate that followed mainly opposed Minho to Newt and Thomas and, to Newt's greatest pleasure, Thomas clearly won the argument.

At the beginning of the second episode – Minho had downloaded the whole season! – Thomas' hand found its way to Newt's thigh without the brunet really realizing and it rested there for the whole duration of the show, drawing slow patterns that made Newt shiver at first and then slowly relax and fall into a peaceful state of sleepiness.

A nice and warm feeling of happiness flooded his mind and body and slowly, as the caress came to a stop, Newt realized Thomas had fallen asleep. He also realized that Minho was not in the living room anymore and that the TV was off. How long had he been dozing? He had no idea and didn't really care anyway.

The brunet's hand still on his thigh, Newt let Thomas' even breathing invade his mind and the brunet's body heat warmed Newt. He curled up on himself, closed his eyes and sleep took over him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo! I am so so sorry it took me so long to update, I don't know what happened! It felt like I had tons of things to do and so I only updated Shirtless last week, which is a shame.  
> I'm so inspired at the moment so I hope I'll update and post a little bit more haha!  
> Anyway, here is chapter... Eleven? I hope you enjoyed it, Newt is feeling a little bit in a rush and he needs Thomas to calm down a little, which is kinda the way I feel at the moment x)  
> All mistakes are mine for now as usual and I trully apologize about that!  
> Don't hesitate to tell me what you thought about this, comments are always welcome :)  
> Thank you so much for leaving kudos, commenting and more than everything, THANK YOU FOR READING hehe! <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tommy?” Newt whispered. “Tommy?” He squirmed a little in the embrace, not to get rid of Thomas but to make the brunet soften his grip on Newt's hips so that the blond could relax and find a better position.  
> “Newt, five more minutes, please.” That stopped Newt in his tracks.  
> “You awake?”  
> “Mmmmh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long, I'm so sorry... I miss Newt and Thomas so much, so I'm super happy to be back! *_*

Newt woke up in Thomas' arms. It wasn't the first time Newt had fallen asleep with Thomas but this time, when he woke up, he didn't feel guilty or scared or lost. The blond recognized Thomas' familiar body and the way his arm was curled on Newt's waist made him crawl back a little in the embrace. Thomas hummed in contentement and Newt closed his eyes, his mind peacefully blank. He shifted a little, trying to turn around and – almost fell on the floor.

The rush of adrenalin took him by surprise and Newt opened his eyes. They had fallen asleep on the couch! He couldn't feel it yet, but he was sure his back was going to kill him in the next few hours because sleeping on a bloody couch was absolutely _not_ a comfortable thing. Thinking about it, Newt wondered how he and Thomas had been capable of sleeping on it: they were way too tall to fit! Newt had his back to Thomas' chest and Thomas' hands were curled around his waist, preventing him from falling. Newt could almost picture the brunet in his head, his back against the soft fabric of the sofa, trying to make enough room for the blond.

This was not the way he had fallen asleep, Newt was sure of it. He had been shapelessly sat when he had drifted to sleep, which meant Thomas had moved him to allow him to sleep more comfortably. He blushed at the attention and even more when Thomas tightened his arms around Newt, repositionning himself and bringing the blond closer to him in his sleep.

“Tommy?” Newt whispered. “Tommy?” He squirmed a little in the embrace, not to get rid of Thomas but to make the brunet soften his grip on Newt's hips so that the blond could relax and find a better position.

“Newt, five more minutes, please.” That stopped Newt in his tracks.

“You awake?”

“Mmmmh.”

“You're impossible,” Newt whispered, but he didn't fight Thomas and gave the brunet five more minutes before Thomas' voice suddenly broke the silence. He seemed a little more alert and awake as his voice flooded the room.

“I'm sorry, are you okay? D'you want me to let you go? I'm sorry, I didn't want to make this weird...”

Newt would never admit it out loud, but he could hear Thomas' heart beat against his back and his chest heave and vibrate a little because of how low and slow his voice was no matter how hard the brunet tried to talk normally, and he liked it. Thomas' breath tickled the blond's hair and his nape, making his own heartbeat fasten the pace in his chest.

“'m fine. You're kinda comfy.”

“I know.” Thomas answered, a smile in his voice. Newt felt the brunet breathe in as if he were about to say something else, but he didn't. The silence that followed was anything but pleasant and now that Newt had his eyes wide open and that his brain was starting to work again, he suddenly became way too aware of the fact that he was in Thomas' arms, on his couch, in the same clothes he had been wearing the previous day, his skin feeling dirty, as well as his teeth to be honest, and he felt suddenly a little bit uncomfortable.

“Tommy?”

“Mmmh?”

“It's a little weird now that we're awake, isn't it?”

“Yeah, you're probably right.” Thomas said, letting go of Newt slowly and a little bit – reluctantly? Newt himself was not sure he really wanted to leave the warmth and comfort of their embrace but he needed to go take a shower. Now. They disentangled slowly – it turned out Newt's bad leg was carefully entertwined with one of Thomas' legs. Oddly, for once, it didn't seem to hurt at all. Thomas looked at Newt while the blond stretched and crooked his leg and when Newt frowned, the brunet asked:

“Everything okay? Does it hurt?”

“No... Surprisingly no, it doesn't... At all.”

“It usually hurts like crazy when you wake up, doesn't it?” There was care in the brunet's voice and Newt smiled.

“Yeah, it's always a little bit too stiff.”

“Why doesn't it hurt this morning?” Thomas asked. Newt could hear the genuine curiosity and interest in his voice. In his really hot morning voice.

“I don't know. Guess I unconsciously eventually found a good position to sleep.” Newt smiled a little and stretched his shoulders and back, almost feeling Thomas' eyes on him. And he was right, because a second later, Newt jumped in surprise and then hummed in contentement as Thomas' hand slid on his back while he was stretching. Thomas kept his hand on the small of the blond's back, slowly slowly sliding it until he had his arm curled around Newt's waist, resting his strong hand there, a still, warm and comforting touch. They were sat next to each other and Newt could feel Thomas' presence, the pleasant heat of his strong body and he couldn't help but think that, bloody Hell, this was one of the most perfect waking he had ever had.

The brunet's stomach growled and Newt let out a quiet laugh, the last waves of haze withdrawing from his sleepy mind, and turned to look at Thomas who put his head on Newt's shoulder dramatically – a childish gesture that had a part of Newt's brain screaming “kiss him already, c'mon!”. He fought the urge to hug Thomas and smiled as the boy's stomach protested loudly once more.

“Yeah, Tommy, I got it, you're gonn' have breakfast, but you need to let go of me first.”

Newt was amused at Thomas' attitude since they had woken up and figured out that the brunet was a cuddler, and that his instincts and needs for caring touches only increased during the time he needed to wake up fully. It was a little childish, but Newt found that really sweet.

“Okay, what d'you want to eat?” Thomas asked almost immediately, raising his head and standing up, looking at Newt expectantly. Newt left the couch just after Thomas and laughed.

“You're such a child. I don't know – I don't even know what's in our bloody fridge actually...” He headed towards the kitchen, and came to a stop in front of the counter.

“D'you feel as dirty as I do?” Newt asked, feeling way too weird and disgusted about the fact that his body felt dirtier than it had in years.

“Yeah. Kinda. A lot. I usually don't fall asleep when I'm wearing clothes and I think I remember why, now.”

Newt nodded silently, watching as Thomas ran his hand in his hair, trying to discipline them just a little and failing completely.

“I think I can smell my own self and trust me, it's not as cool as you might think it is.” Thomas added with a frown.

“If you wanna take a bloody shower, you can just go to my room – you can borrow some clothes from Minho if ya want, I don't think mine would suit you...” Thomas' smile grew bigger at Newt's last words.

“Yeah, probably not. Thank you. You sure you don't wanna go first?”

“Well, unless you feel like starving, one of us should get breakfast ready and I'm the one who bloody lives here Tommy. And, you're supposed to be the guest of honor.” Thomas laughed at that.

“Show me around, then.” Newt did as he was told: he put his hand on Thomas' back and made the brunet move thanks to the light touch.

“Alright, so here is my buggin' room and here is,” he said as he opened the door leading to the waiting promise of a shower, “the bathroom. You can borrow everything you want and I've got a few fresh towels right there. I know you're bloody hungry but please, don't pass out in my shower, alright Tommy?” Thomas rolled his eyes at that and took off his shirt, shutting Newt instantly.

“Alright, Newt.” He replied, his voice low and teasing. A smirk spread on his face as he probably realized how Newt was reacting to the sight of him without his shirt on and Newt could feel himself blush. Thomas approached him slowly and his voice was soft as he said: “Newt, Minho is here.”

“Yeah, yeah, right.” The blond mumbled. He cleared his throat. “I'll get breakfast ready.”

“Yeah...” Thomas sounded as reluctant as Newt.

Newt felt a little dizzy. He loved Thomas' body and he couldn't deny, right now, that it was doing something to him. Not only physically... It was making his heart beat a little bit faster, his head spin and his hands shake ever so slightly, he couldn't deny that. But more then that, it was doing something powerful to his mind. It was _intimate_ : they were at Newt's place, in Newt's bathroom, and Thomas was about to take a shower right after they had slept in each other's arms. The brunet had been handsy since he had opened his eyes and right now, Newt's brain wanted to melt into the attention and the care Thomas was giving out.

It was intimate, yet Newt wasn't scared. He trusted Thomas. He loved the way Thomas looked at him like he admired him, like he wanted Newt to give the best of him and to succeed, like he _knew_ no matter what Newt was up to, he could succeed.

The blond didn't realise it yet, but what was happening between them was already too intimate. And if he had realised it at that moment, he would have found out that he really didn't care.

Newt was turning around and about to leave when Thomas' hand gripped his wrist.

“I don't care – Do you – D'you want to take your shower with me?” Newt's restraints broke and he nodded, barely aware of what he was doing. Thomas came closer, grabbed the hem of Newt's shirt and lifted the garment, taking it off Newt's thin frame.

The next thing Newt knew, he was in the shower, naked, under the hot stream, enjoying the warmth of the atmosphere as well as the water running down his pale skin. Enjoying Thomas' hands touching him, landing small and teasing touches on his back, on his stomach, on his shoulders, never going too low, just relaxing Newt.

It was working. Newt couldn't help but hum in contentement and rest his head on Thomas' shoulder. Their bare skins were touching but there was no sexual tension. It wasn't like the night they had had sex, it wasn't like when Newt had blown Thomas. It was sweet and tender. Newt liked the way they washed each other's body, the way Thomas' hands were maping his skin, the way the brunet was covering the blond's body in shower gel. He liked being close to Thomas.

 

“Oh, geez, you are actually two different bodies, I can't believe it! Well, good to see you shanks are awake!” Minho called out, entering the kitchen, obviously pouring as much sarcasm as possible into his voice. Newt and Thomas were sitting at the kitchen table, a cup of coffee in front of them, the dirty plates in the sink the only leftovers of their breakfast. Their hair were wet, and both boys were wearing fresh clothes – Thomas had actually borrowed one of Newt's largest shirts – and they had been talking about movies before Minho had interrupted.

“Well, hello to you too, Min'!” Newt replied sarcastically, turning his head towards his flatmate.

“Slept well?” The young man asked, looking expectantly at Newt and then at Thomas.

“Yes, Minho, thanks.” Thomas answered this time.

Minho rolled his eyes at that and his attention was immediately back on Newt, and he frowned at him. The blond suddenly became a little ill-at-ease under Minho's gaze. Minho had obviously seen them sleeping on the couch, and obviously, to him, there was no shucking reason Thomas'd sleep holding Newt curled up against his chest. Minho probably knew something was happening. Newt was even scared he would find out that they had taken their shower together. But his best friend couldn't know that, now, could he?

“It's nine, in case you were wondering, sleeping beauties. And Thomas, we have a running session in-” Minho took a look at his phone, “less than a hour, you might want to get ready.”

Thomas' enthusiastic answer interrupted Newt's train of thoughts – well, the fact that the brunet gently reached for Newt's thigh with his fingertips under the table like he knew Newt was not really okay also helped the blond calm down a little. He had no reason to be nervous. Plus, the conversation was moving onto another subject – the boys' upcoming running practice.

“I'll be ready as soon as you are.” Thomas was saying. “My running clothes are in my locker anyway.”

“Great, Greenie. Let's hope you don't fall again, we need you for the race.”

Thomas blushed a little at that.

“'T'was not my fault! You aren't gonna tease me with that till the end of my life, are ya? I lost focus, 't's all!”

“Yeah, we all know why you lost focus.” Minho replied, looking at Newt accusingly. Startled, the blond looked at Thomas only to find that the brunet was shooting Minho a deadly glare. Satisfied, the Asian boy poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down with them.

“And Teen Wolf isn't that boring, alright?” Minho let out, frustrated. “How could you guys fall asleep during an episode?!” He asked, disbelieving. Newt couldn't help it: the tension suddenly dropped and disappeared into thin air, and he and Thomas burst out laughing.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been SO long! I really have no idea what happened, stuff kept me away from writing, I am SO sorry! :o But, yeah, as I said, I missed Newt and Thomas SO much, I'm super super glad I'm back!! *_*  
> So, I hope this chapter is kinda worth the waiting (though it's probably not...). A little bit fluffy, I want things to settle slowly and naturally between them hehe!  
> As usual, I apologize for any mistake, they're all mine and I'll try to proofread it ASAP!  
> Don't hesitate to tell me what you think about this!  
> Thank you so much for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho laughed softly at that and Newt turned his head to look at him, his body tensing in a defensive attitude. Minho couldn't know about the shower. It was impossible. And Newt falling asleep in Thomas' arms didn't prove a thing. Minho didn't know about them sharing this sexfriend relationship. His definetely helpless brain whispered wickedly something that sounded like “Are you sure you can qualify that relationship as a bloody sexfriend sutff?” but Newt ignored it.  
> “Newt – when you'll feel like talking about it, I'll be right here, okay?” With that, Minho stood up and headed to his room.

“Brenda wants to go to the movies, you up for it?”

Newt raised his head from his notebook where he had been tracing a few patterns without really thinking about it, letting the lines connect and create a shape themselves. His legs were stretched and his feet resting on the table in front of the couch.

“Depends on the movie.”

Minho typed something on his phone and Newt's head went back to his drawing. He felt particulary alone and cold right now and had since Thomas had left with Minho on Saturday for their morning practice. It was now Sunday, almost 6pm, and the only contact Newt had had with Thomas was a couple of texts – they had given each other their numbers – and a phone call from the brunet, the previous day, late in the night actually, because the young man was still trying to revise and he was slowly freaking out and going crazy. Newt had reassured him and told him that he shouldn't work on his classes too much or he was going to feel like it was way too hard and stressful. They had talked until even later in the night until they had fallen asleep, soothed by the other's voice.

“She wants to watch Kingsman.” Minho said.

Newt's head shot up once more. “It's still playing?” He asked, playing with his pen in his hand and chewing a little on it.

“Well, if she says that, I guess, yeah.”

“What time?”

Silence settled again in the room as Minho started typing again. Newt's phone vibrated in his pocket and he took the device out, unlocking the screen mechanically, and he smiled when he saw that the text was from Thomas – he had feared Brenda had sent him a text to ask him to go to the movie, which would have been absolutely stupid since Newt lived with Minho and the girl was already texting his friend and said friend had obviously told Newt about the movie.

“She says the screening starts in an hour.” Minho spoke again, interrupting Newt's action.

“Right, perfect then, I'm in.”

“Ask Thomas if he wants to come, maybe it'll be good to distract him a little bit.”

Newt raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“He told me you've been helping him study, while we were at practice yesterday.”

“Oh.” Was all Newt could reply. It was a little lame and the relief in his tone and in his posture was too obvious.

“You seem to care about him.” Minho let out gently, in a voice that was the complete opposite of how it usually sounded. Newt blushed at the words and tried to shrug casually.

“He's nice. And he helped me for my essay so – I owe him that, right?”

Minho laughed softly at that and Newt turned his head to look at him, his body tensing in a defensive attitude. Minho couldn't know about the shower. It was impossible. And Newt falling asleep in Thomas' arms didn't prove a thing. Minho didn't know about them sharing this sexfriend relationship. His definetely helpless brain whispered wickedly something that sounded like “ _Are you sure you can qualify that relationship as a bloody sexfriend sutff?_ ” but Newt ignored it.

“Newt – when you'll feel like talking about it, I'll be right here, okay?” With that, Minho stood up and headed to his room. “Get yourself ready. Take a shower. And call Thomas. Brenda asked everyone to call him actually but we're the only ones to have his number.” Newt thought he heard Minho sigh "Shuckface..." before his flatmate left the room.

His jaw dropped a little but he tried his best to look casual. But his mind couldn't help but replay over and over again Minho's words, analyzing everything _over and over again_ until Newt felt he was going to explode with worry. How? Minho couldn't possibly supsect something, right?! The blond nearly dropped his phone on the floor and he focused back on the present time, realizing he had his phone in his hand and was playing nervously with it. A cigarette! The thought poped up in his mind as Newt unlocked his phone. He was defintely having a cigarette after his phone call to try to relax.

He smiled as Thomas' name appeared in his inbox.

> From: Tommy.  
>  I can't focus.

Newt smiled and pressed the “call” button. As the device started to beep in his ear, he couldn't help but worry a little bit again, but then Thomas picked up and the last waves of worry boiled off as soon as the brunet's enthusiastic yet a little depressed voice resounded in Newt's ear.

They ended the call a few minutes later, with Thomas telling him that he was half in his shower already, which made Newt laugh, and Newt himself got up from the couch, making his way to his bedroom and entering his bathroom. He undressed and got in the shower quickly, turning on the hot water and curling his arms around his body, feeling like he was missing something. The cool feeling didn't seem to disappear even under the warm stream and he could just hope he wasn't catching a cold.

He and Minho met the others at the movie theatre an hour later, with Brenda absolutely excited and delighted to watch the movie. That put everyone in a bloody nice mood and Thomas' smile made Newt warm up inside.

The evening was great. Perfect actually. Newt loved the movie as well as the plot, everyone was joking around and, well, what's more, Thomas had been sitting next to him the whole time. The brunet was as funny and enthusiastic as he always was, and Newt was glad to see that Thomas was obviously feeling better and better by every passing second, the movie and their presence taking his mind off his exam.

By the time the movie began, Thomas shifted on his seat and rested most of his weight on Newt. Who didn't complain at all and let the familiar heat of Thomas' body flood him. It felt good to have the brunet close to him. And it obviously felt good for Thomas too because soon they started to draw slow patterns on each other's hand, ending up brushing their fingers together before Thomas hesitantly intertwined his fingers' with Newt's. The blond sighed in relief and relaxed in his seat, making Thomas shift a little not to loose his current position. It felt really good to feel Thomas against him again.

 

 

 

The next morning when he woke up, Newt was feeling numb and cold again, like something was missing. He didn't know why, but he hadn't slept really well. He turned around in his bed and hissed in pain. Aoutch, _that_ was something that he had not _missed_! Geez, it had not hurt that bad the previous day, when he had opened his eyes and realised he was alone in his bed, so why did it need to ache like crazy now? His hand reached for his bad leg before he could think about it and he tried to rub the pain away, half slowly, half harshly, wishing the sting would disappear soon.

It turned out it didn't. The pain lessened a bit, but not quite enough. It was still hurting enough to remind Newt how good he had felt when he had woken up with Thomas as the blond painfully made his way to the kitchen, where Minho was gulping down a huge cup of coffee.

“Wow, your limping sucks, Newt, you okay?”

“Yeah, I just need a massive cup of coffee, I'll be fine after that.”

Minho hummed in his cup and nodded towards the coffee pot. Newt immediately took the hint and limped slowly across the kitchen, collecting the coffee and taking a few things from the cupboards for him to eat.

 

 

 

“Why are you limping so much, does it hurt? It was fine yesterday!” Was the first thing Thomas said to Newt when they met that morning. It was not eight o'clock yet and Newt and Minho had found Thomas in the cafeteria, sat at the table under the window, the one Newt liked because he felt like he could focus, his notes resting on the table and all their friends talking around him. Newt had limped towards the brunet, attracted to him like a magnet – even if he had rationally told himself that he was coming towards him because the only free seat was in front of the brunet – and, obviously, Thomas had raised his eyes to look at him and had noticed his limping.

“It's okay, Tommy.” Newt brushed the subject off, sitting in front of Thomas.

“No it's not, what happened?” Teresa and Brenda were talking about Kingsman next to them and how good the movie was, Minho was scrolling down his phone, and Gally was obviously trying to work on something important. Newt felt a little bad for Thomas because there was no way the boy needed such an atmosphere before sitting for an exam.

“I guess that great sleeping position I found the other night included you,” Newt teased, a smirk on his face. Thomas blushed and Newt smiled apologetically, running a hand through his hair and shaking his head. “I'm sorry, Tommy, teasing is not what you need right now. How ya doing?”

He gestured towards their friends and Thomas rolled his eyes, like he was silently saying “That's no big deal, I can handle Brenda and Teresa's crap.”

“I – Fine, I guess.” Thomas breathed out deeply at that and Newt had the impression the brunet was suddenly completely down. “Newt, I'm so not ready.” He said eventually, running a hand in his soft hair in despair.

“What are you talking about? Tommy, we went through that stuff together, you totally know that bloody class!”

“I'm scared as Hell, it's my most important class, the most important grade of this semester, the main subject I'll be taking next year, I can't ruin that exam.”

“You won't. Tommy, we've studied that stuff, you can do it.” Teresa burst out laughing next to them and Thomas' jaw clenched.

“What time is it?” Thomas cut off suddenly. “Sorry, I'm nervous. I just -”

“It's okay, relax.” He let Newt took his phone out of his pocket and the blond unlocked the device. “It's 7:39. We should go, c'mon.”

“Thanks.” Thomas breathed out, taking his jacket from the back of his seat and putting it on. He collected his notes with shaky hands and stood up. “See ya, guys.”

“Good luck for your exam Tom!” Teresa yelled as the boys left the cafeteria.

“So... What classes d'you have this morning?” Thomas asked nervously. Newt felt like he was probably trying to keep his mind occupied, so he played along.

“Actually, my first class starts later, at 10.”

“Then what are you doing here?”

“I came to support you.” Newt replied, feeling his cheeks heat up because really, what kind of friend or sex friend would say that?!

“You did?” Thomas asked, and when the blond saw the huge smile spreading on the brunet's face, lightening his features, he could tell that he was sure as Hell he didn't regret his early and painful waking at all.

“'Course I did. You look like you could use some support so I take it I made the right call.”

“Thank you so much. I don't know what I'd do if I was on my own right now.”

“You'd bloody freak out, probably as much as you do now.”

“Yeah, that's probably true.” Thomas laughed and became suddenly a little bit more serious. “Thank you for asking me to come to the movies with you guys, by the way. I didn't thank you properly, but it was really fun, the movie was great and it took my mind off physics for a moment and –” Thomas' voice trailed a little, as if he were not sure he should continue. “I liked being there with you. Thanks.”

“My pleasure. It was great having you close.” Newt replied in all honesty before he blushed again, taken aback by his own courage. “I mean – uh –”

“I know.” Thomas murmured. “Me too.”

They walked side by side in the hallway, heading to the classroom where Thomas was supposed to sit for his exam. The brunet was slightly starting to panic again as they reached said room, his pace straightening.

“Tommy, stop being so nervous. You're gonna do great I know it.”

“What if I fail? What if I don't remember a thing?”

Newt sighed. He _knew_ Thomas knew his class, they had gone through his notes for so long that he couldn't fail this exam. He took Thomas' wrist in his hand and gently forced the brunet to stop and turn around. Thomas blinked and opened his mouth, but Newt was faster.

“What's written on the third page of your second chapter? Right after your second main point?”

Thomas frowned a little and started to bite his nails. He hummed for a second and then raised his head, looking at Newt dead in the eyes and blurted out the answer. Newt felt a proud smile spread on his face as realization hit the brunet.

“See? And you know it's the right answer. You can do it. You remember everything, Tommy, you just have to focus. Picture things in your mind, it's the way you work.”

“How do you -”

“I've studied with you. I know it's how you do things.”

There was a silence, a comfortable silence, and Newt realized he hadn't let go of Thomas. Thomas didn't make a move either and they stayed here, Newt holding Thomas' wrist softly. Until suddenly they both seemed to realize Thomas still had an exam to take.

The brunet made the first move. He slowly shifted his hand so that it was resting in Newt's, palm against palm, and he pulled the blond closer. They ended up in each other's arms and Newt breathed in the now familiar scent of Thomas. His arms circled the brunet's shoulder and waist and tried to fight the urge and need to rest his head in the crook of his neck.

“You're clever. Smart. Brilliant. Don't doubt yourself. I believe in you.” Newt whispered in a husky voice because of how slowly and lowly he was talking.

“Thank you, Newt.” Thomas whispered back, his hands slowly going up and down Newt's clothed spine.

Soon, a little bit too soon for Newt's liking, they broke their embrace and Thomas took a small step back. He was smiling and blushing and it was becoming a little hard for Newt not to look at Thomas like he was the most beautiful being in the world. Damn, that guy really was attracting, he thought shamelessly. 

“I gotta go...” Thomas said. There was the same note of regret in his voice that Newt had already heard when Thomas had told him, at first, that they couldn't shower together because of Minho's presence.

“You're gonn' kill it, Tommy.” Newt replied, thumbs up. A shy smile spread again on Thomas' face and he turned around, entering the classroom.

Newt found himself feeling alone and cold again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took me so long, I had a couple of problems with an online application form and it really did make me loose my mind...  
> But anyway, here is a new chapter aaaand, trust me, it won't be too long before realization hit Newt! I hope you liked it, don't hesitate to tell me your thoughts on this chapter, I'd be glad to read from you!  
> Ooooh, aaaand, also, great news (well, maybe not for you hehe): I had an idea for a new Newtmas AU and I think it'll come out as soon as this one is finished (I still have some time, I know haha!)  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS EVEN IF I'M A PIECE OF CRAP FOR NOT RESPECTING THE DELAYS!  
> No, I mean it, thank you so much for reading, it means the world to me! <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There, on the threshold, stood Thomas. The brunet's sight made Newt's heart ache. He was wearing a huge T-shirt and sweatpants, his hair was messy, as if he had ran his hands through it in frustration, and the reddish color of his eyes was underlined by the dark circles spreading wickedly under them. He looked like a lost child and Newt couldn't stand the sight. Thomas threw himself at Newt.  
> “I'm so sorry, Newt, I didn't want to bother you, I'm pathetic, I'm so tired, I – I didn't know what to do.” His voice was barely a whisper.  
> “It's okay, Tommy,” Newt whispered back, putting his arms around Thomas in a protective gesture. “Come in.” Newt took a step back and led Thomas inside, closing the door and locking it again when they both got in. Still kind of blindly, he led Thomas to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeah, new chapter! ENJOY!

It escalated quickly from that point. Newt spent two hours studying in the cafeteria with Minho and then with Brenda when his flatmate had to go to class. Ten minutes before 10 o'clock, Newt excused himself and left the cafeteria to head towards Thomas' classroom. The blond waited for the brunet, looking nervously at his phone to check the time, waiting for Thomas to finally go out of this bloody classroom and when the brunet eventually passed the threshold, he had a small smile on his lips and he couldn't help but let out a “I think I killed it.” followed by a “Well, I really hope so!” and Newt couldn't help but smile because this whole “confident but no so confident” thing was really like Thomas and Newt found it really cute.

They parted ways after that because Newt had to go to his class and Thomas had a free period before going back to class. They obviously ate together with their friends, enjoying the noisy and friendly atmosphere around them. Newt liked the way everybody was slowly accepting Thomas because it allowed him to see the brunet a lot without making everyone suspicious or insufferable. Newt knew he wouldn't handle catcalls that well. And he was so used to being single and his friends were so used to him being single that he knew they would probably shuck with him way too much for his liking.

It wasn't really what escalated quickly. What escalated quickly was how bad Newt's leg felt in the morning and how tired Thomas was getting. By Thursday, things between them had gotten perfectly intimate sometimes – Thomas had taken a liking for caressing Newt's thigh under the table and Newt bloody melted in the touch every time – and perfectly normal at other times, the two of them talking about literally everything and nothing depending on their moods. Newt couldn't deny it, they were getting closer and closer every single minute.

What he couldn't deny either was how bad it was to wake up on his own in the morning. It made him feel a little uneasy and a little – sad? He couldn't really put a word on it, and he didn't even try to if he was being honest, but it wasn't what bothered him the most. No, what was annoying him was that Newt was sure he had _never_ felt _so_ _cold_ when getting into bed and getting up in the morning before. Despite the warmth outside, the nice weather, the blond couldn't help but put on his leather jacket in the morning just to try to warm up even though he knew he was going to take it off later.

His leg had been hurting a little bit more in the morning for the last past days, as if after a night spent with Thomas and waking up without any pain at all his body had decided that he had no idea what _pain_ meant anymore.

But that didn't matter much in the end. No, what really bothered Newt was Thomas. After his exam, the brunet had been in an amazing mood, laughing, shucking around with everyone, teasing Newt and drawing slow patterns on the blond's thigh during lunch.

However, in three days, Newt was horrified to note that the bags under Thomas' eyes had considerably darkened, to the point where Thomas looked like he was ready to collapse anytime. Thomas had had bags under his eyes before, but Newt had thought it was because of how stressed out the brunet was and because of how much time Thomas spent awake in the night to study and revise for his exam. He had thought it'd be better now but it wasn't. At all. It was getting worse.

To the point where, when Newt walked in the cafeteria for Lunch on Friday, his brain had problems coping with what he was seeing. The brunet was wearing a black beanie on his messy brown hair. It looked really good on him, Newt's brain provided, as helpless as usual. But what really hit Newt and made his insides burn and melt and freeze was the nerdy glasses Thomas was wearing. That had Newt's brain scream “Bloody freaking Hell, why in the world does he look so hot?!” and Newt couldn't deny that this time, it became a little hard to ignore that thought.

He prayed there would be an available seat somewhere else than in front of Thomas because well... Dressed and looking like that, it was really hard for Newt to stop himself from feeling this urge to kiss the brunet. Obviously, fate is never that nice: Newt had to sit in front of Thomas and he bit his lip nervously as he did so. Thomas looked at him and damn, he looked so tired! The brunet smiled tiredly and Teresa next to him started laughing like crazy, catching the boys' attention.

Therefore it wasn't long before Thomas' leg found Newt's under the table, pressing softly to make Newt focus on him again.

“You okay?” Thomas asked, concerned, and Newt couldn't believe it: Thomas was obviously wishing he could be anywhere but here so that he could enjoy a good nap and yet, here he was, asking if Newt was bloody _okay_!

“Of course, sorry! I didn't know you -” He cleared his throat nervously. “Didn't know you wore glasses.” He tried. He hoped his voice sounded as casual as possible but obviously... It didn't work. An evil smile spread on Thomas' face.

“And?”

Newt bit his lower lip and felt himself blush. “Tommy...”

“Newt? You look nervous.” Newt blushed furiously at that. “You okay?” Thomas asked, the mischievous smile never leaving his face. Newt squirmmed in embarrassment.

“You look good, alright?” The blond let out. “With your beanie, your crazy mop of morning hair and your glasses. It makes you look really good.” Newt bit his lip, a little bit ashamed that he had let that out. Thomas smiled and blushed a little too.

“Thanks...”

“And so?”

“So what?”

“I didn't know you had glasses.” Newt repeated and Thomas smirked at that.

“Only when I'm tired. I couldn't even see the screen of my phone this morning when I got out of bed, so, yeah, I guess I'm a little bit tired.”

“A little bit” was an under statement. Thomas looked like he had barely slept in the last few days and it worried Newt a little. Thomas let a small smile spread on his face and his foot was back on Newt's leg in a reassuring gesture in an instant. Newt's dark eyes locked with Thomas' wiskey gaze and it was as if the brunet were trying to say “I'm fine, okay?”. Newt couldn't help but entangle his good leg with Thomas' in return.

 

 

When Newt went to bed that night, he was determined to try to get a nice and peaceful night of rest, hoping that Thomas would feel better too. He hadn't pressured the brunet into saying him what was wrong – because there was obviously something wrong that prevented him from sleeping – and he felt really helpless. His heart was a bit crushed and he realized he couldn't stand the sight of Thomas being so tired all the time. He couldn't stand the fact that Thomas was feeling bad.

No matter how hard he tried to gather the best conditions to enjoy his night's sleep, Newt couldn't help but think about Thomas.

Shivering, he brushed his teeth quickly and hurried into his bed, hoping the blanket would warm him up soon. He tried to position himself properly, desperately trying to find a position that wouldn't make his leg too stiff in the morning and he was quite content until he realized he hadn't stopped shivering. He groaned and tried to bring the blankets around him, wrapping himself in the soft material. That's when his phone started to vibrate.

Finding himself unwanting to move, Newt shrugged it off and closed his eyes. But the device didn't stop, the persistent vibration letting Newt know that someone was actually calling him.

“Oh God, you're kiddin' right?” He mumbled, completely desperate.

He turned in his bed and picked up, not even looking at who was calling him.

“Newt?”

“Tommy?” Newt mumbled, surprised yet unable to prevent his heart from missing a beat.

“Sorry, were you asleep?” Thomas asked in a small and apologetic voice.

“No, not at all, what's wrong Tommy?” Newt asked, sitting up in his bed and holding himself up on his elbow, worried.

“I – uh... I can't –” Thomas' voice died and Newt felt a rush of fear run down his veins.

“Tommy, please, what's wrong?”

“I can't – Newt, I can't sleep.” Thomas let out in a breath. There was a silence on both sides, Newt proccessing the words and Thomas letting out a tired groan.

“Where are you, Tommy?” Newt asked softly.

“Near your place... I – uh... I'm pathetic...” Thomas breathed out once more. “I'm sorry, I was so tired... I'm in front of your building.”

“Okay, don't move, I'm coming.” Thomas didn't say a thing and Newt got out of his bed, his cold feet meeting the cold floor as he made his way to the front door to unlock the building so that Thomas could come in. Newt could hear the door opening through his phone and a minute later, a shy knock was heard on his front door. Newt dropped his phone on the table where Minho and him put all their useless stuff – including their keys and their phone chargers –, turned the keys twice and opened the door.

There, on the threshold, stood Thomas. The brunet's sight made Newt's heart ache. He was wearing a huge T-shirt and sweatpants, his hair was messy, as if he had ran his hands through it in frustration, and the reddish color of his eyes was underlined by the dark circles spreading wickedly under them. He looked like a lost child and Newt couldn't stand the sight. Thomas threw himself at Newt.

“I'm so sorry, Newt, I didn't want to bother you, I'm pathetic, I'm so tired, I – I didn't know what to do.” His voice was barely a whisper.

“It's okay, Tommy,” Newt whispered back, putting his arms around Thomas in a protective gesture. “Come in.” Newt took a step back and led Thomas inside, closing the door and locking it again when they both got in. Still kind of blindly, he led Thomas to his room. “You want something to drink?”

Thomas shook his head slowly and rubbed his eyes.

“When was the last time you slept?” Newt asked while he sat him down on his bed and the brunet kicked his shoes off slowly, like he didn't have enough strength left to do it properly. His socks were next and joined his shoes on the other side of the room.

“When we shared your couch...”

“Y- You haven't slept since?”

“Not more than a couple of hours per night. I don't know what's wrong, I just can't sleep when you're not – I mean... I'm sorry...”

“It's okay. Me too.” Newt said immediately. “C'mon, climb on the bed, Tommy.” Newt murmured. The blond sat on one side of the matress and Thomas climbed in slowly. “Make yourself comfortable.” Hesitantly and slowly, Thomas took his shirt off and dropped the garment carelessly on the floor. He kicked his sweatpants off his legs and Newt blushed, suddenly realizing that Thomas didn't have anything on but his boxers.

The blond lifted the blanket no matter what and they both slide under the soft material. Newt turned to face the door and for a couple of seconds, there was not a single noise in the room, until Thomas started to shift nervously. Newt didn't say a thing at first, letting Thomas make himself comfortable in the bed, until he realized Thomas was not stopping. Every five seconds the brunet would either shift or try to voice a thought and Newt couldn't stand the fact that Thomas was tired but couldn't relax.

“Tommy? What's wrong?” Newt asked.

“I'm sorry,” His voice was shy and Newt was about to turn around when a warm and big hand slid on his side and rested flat on his belly.

“Is that okay?” Thomas asked, his voice low.

Newt nodded in the dark before he remembered that Thomas couldn't see him.

“Yeah,” he answered, his voice low and raspy.

It didn't take more than a second for Thomas to let his hand travel to Newt's stomach. And suddenly, Thomas put a little more pressure on the touch and drew Newt closer to him. The blond's back melted in the brunet's warm body and without even thinking about it, Newt let out a sigh of contentement.

“You okay? 'Cause I could literally spend my life like this...” Thomas whispered, his voice sleepy.

“Just one thing.”

As if he had known what was missing, as if they had done this their whole lives, Thomas shifted his legs a little, bringing one forward so that Newt could rest his bad leg on Thomas'. They were spooning and Thomas' body was warm and soft and comfortable and a little bit familiar and right now, for Newt, it was the best feeling in the world.

“Better?” Thomas asked, his breath tickling Newt's skin.

“Perfect.”

“Yeah, me too.” Thomas said. His hand that was resting on Newt's stomach moved a little until it reached the blond's pectoral and stopped here. “Night, Newt.”

“Night Tommy.”

His whole body warm, his mind already dizzy with sleep, Thomas against him, Newt closed his eyes. And right before he fell asleep, he could already tell Thomas was going to sleep tight as well.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo! Wouuh, new chapter, sooner than expected I guess hehe! Soooo, yeah, more fluff and... More fluff! Haha!  
> Do not hesitate to tell me what you thought about this, I'd be more than pleased to hear from you!  
> And, this hasn't been proofread and I apologize for any mistake.  
> More to come soon, I hope you're all doing great!  
> Thank you so much for commenting and leaving kudos, it's like, wow, way more than what I could ever imagine!  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING, MEANS THE WORLD TO ME! <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey Newt...” The brunet replied in the exact same tired tone.  
> “You okay?”  
> “No. I think I'm gonna have a terrible night.”  
> “Minho knows...” Newt mumbled, his voice a little apologetic.

Newt's body was warm. For the first time since the past week, he wasn't cold. His leg wasn't hurting either. Actually, his whole body felt really good and light, like he lying on a cloud, but he wasn't. He knew he wasn't because he could feel the soft matress under him and his blanket covering his body.

There was a strong arm wrapped around his torso and this simple fact made Newt smile. Thomas' breathing on his nape was even, and what's more, it was tickling Newt's skin a little, something he would qualify right now as soothing.

Newt had opened his eyes a couple of seconds ago, only to find himself in Thomas' arms. Which was something he could definitely get used to, he thought to himself lazily. He shifted slowly to try to stretch his sleepy body to get rid of the feeling of being numb but Thomas only tightened his grip on him and wriggled behind him, trying to bring Newt closer. Newt let him do so and sank back in his warm body without a second thought, humming in contentement when Thomas' hand under his shirt brushed the skin of his chest.

It was still dark outside so he closed his eyes once more, his body and mind ready to go back to sleep. Thomas' steady and strong heartbeat against his back made him relax and he squirmmed a little, enjoying the way the brunet's hold on him tightened once more, like he didn't want the blond to go. Newt moved his hand along Thomas' arm until he reached the boy's hand under his own shirt and he rested his hand there, on Thomas'.

 

 

Newt's alarm-clock persistent bell wasn't what woke him up. No, what made him open his eyes slowly and sleepily was Thomas. Indeed, the boy was slowly shaking him awake, one of his hands still under the blond's shirt. Newt groaned and kept his eyes closed.

“Wha'?” He croaked out.

He could hear Thomas giggle behind him.

“Your alarm, Newt. Time to wake up.”

“No, le' me sleep...”

“Newt, it's Friday, we've got classes to attend.”

Newt groaned some more at that. “Friday? Shuck, no.”

And then, as a sudden realisation hit him, Newt had to stop himself from turning around too fast because it would probably hurt his leg. He had to take his time as he slowly shifted in the bed to look at Thomas.

“Slept well?” He asked. Because, bloody Hell, Thomas had been so tired the night before, so lost that Newt was now mentally kicking himself because, damn, he should have asked the brunet if he was okay instead of trying to get some more sleep!

A lazy and genuine smile lit up Thomas' adorable sleepy face and Newt cursed himself mentally once more. Thomas looked adorable with his morning hair and his big wiskey eyes, why in the world had Newt looked at him? He now had the bloody urge to hug the boy and cuddle back to sleep, which was, considering the fact that his bloody alarm-clock was starting to ring again, something he couldn't do right now.

“Yeah,” Thomas answered as he stretched his back, pressing his body against Newt's in the process. His arm went to Newt's back as soon as he relaxed again and he pressed himself against Newt willingly this time, hugging the blond. “I'm sorry, Newt.” He whispered against Newt's almost bare shoulder. Newt felt his stomach constrict at the confession as fear started to invade his mind. Had they done something wrong? Was Thomas going to tell him that this wasn't supposed to happen again? Had they – crossed a limit or something?

“Why are you sorry?” He asked in a small voice, a little afraid of what was going to come next. Surely Thomas wouldn't be hugging him right now if he wanted to set limits to their relationship, right?

“I didn't mean to wake you up in the middle of the night, but...”

Thomas' voice trailed off and Newt could feel the boy's insecurity in the way he tightened his hold on Newt, like he didn't want the blond to reject him and Newt relaxed in the embrace. He gave Thomas the time to find his words and slid his hand on the brunet's back to sooth him a little. That seemed to give Thomas the confidence he needed to finish his sentence.

“I know I'm pathetic but... I can't sleep when you're not with me. I don't know, I don't – I don't feel safe, I don't feel complete, I feel...”

“Alone? Cold? Like something's missing?” Thomas nodded against him and Newt took advantage of the fact that he was a few inches taller than Thomas to rest his head on the brunet's.

“Yeah... That's shucking weird, I'm sorry.”

“It's okay. Me too. I feel better when you're here.” Newt replied, not letting go of Thomas either. Newt couldn't find the right word to describe how he was feeling right now, because he realised that Thomas was letting Newt see him in this kind of vulnerable state and it was really touching. And he felt so well-rested, so peaceful, so warm, so complete, and it felt so right that he didn't want this moment to stop.

“We have to get up...” Thomas groaned in Newt's shoulder.

“Yeah,... Yeah, you're right.”

“Wait, Newt!” Thomas said, suddenly gripping Newt's wrist before the blond even had the chance to sit up properly. Newt raised an eyebrow as an answer. “What is Minho going to say? What are we gonna say?”

Minho. Bloody Hell, Minho!

“Oh my God, that's gonna be so weird. And embarrassing...”

“What are we even supposed to say? He has no idea I'm here... And... Geez, Newt, I don't want him to make fun of me...”

“You know what? Let's man up, he sometimes brings girls home and doesn't even tell me, why would you being here be a problem?” Thomas laughed at that and Newt turned to look at him.

“Oh, so now I'm your dirty little secret?” Thomas teased, trying his best to wink seducingly. Newt punched him in the arm. “We didn't even have sex, that's a shame, maybe we should enjoy the situation a little bit more? Just to perfect your wonderful alibi, you know.” Newt couldn't help but roll his eyes fondly at that.

“I thought we had classes to attend?”

“And?”

“And if I pin you on this bed right now, I'm bloody not letting you go before we both are sweaty and unable to breathe.” Thomas blushed at that and bit on his lower lip.

“Alright, you won this one...” He surrendered, a little bit shy this time.

“Thanks Tommy. C'mon, put a shirt on, I'm hungry.”

“You're insufferable.” Thomas said as Newt put the blanket aside and sat on the edge of the bed. Thomas grabbed his shirt and slowly put it on, right before he rolled over on the matress ending up lying next to Newt.

“Let's go?”

“Yeah. Let's go.”

They stood up and made their way to the door, trying to act as casually as possible. Newt opened the door and stepped into the living room. Giving up all idea of maning up, he walked a little bit too slowly for the movement to seem casual and looked in the kitchen to see if he could catch sight of Minho, but his flatmate was nowhere to be seen. Newt looked back at the door and shrugged at Thomas, who was standing there nervously.

“Maybe he's in his room?” Thomas asked, shrugging in return.

Newt listened carefully to the peaceful silence of the apartment and went to the front door, where he had let his phone, approximately a hundred percent sure that he knew where Minho was. He grabbed his phone and the device displayed a new unread text.

 

> From: Minho.
> 
> Gone for a run. Already at uni. See you there shuck face.

 

“He's already at uni.” Newt said, looking back at Thomas. The brunet's body seemed to relax at that and Newt dropped his phone back on the table, looking back at Thomas, his eyes wandering on the brunet's body for a second. “Let's go, that night of non-doing sexual things with ya starved me.”

“Oh, c'mon, that's not fair, I was kidding.”

“Yeah, of course, my dirty little secret.”

“Hey! That's not funny!”

Everything that had happened last night felt a little unreal, like it was just a dream, everything had happened really fast, Newt realised as he pourred Thomas a glass of orange juice. He had picked up his phone, let Thomas in, cuddled with the almost naked brunet, slept peacefully until the morning. Yet Newt was sure as Hell it wasn't a dream: he was definitely with Thomas right now, in the kitchen, comfortably sharing the breakfast with the brunet, chatting and laughing, feeling like this was where he belonged. His leg wasn't hurting but he didn't even realise it, like his brain had already forgotten that the limb used to be painful.

It was another perfect waking and, if Newt had to admit it to himself, he was already addicted to it.

 

 

When Newt got home that night, he was on his own. Thomas and him had agreed that they would try to sleep at their own places, first because of Minho and second because they were all going to a party at Frypan's on Saturday night anyway, so Newt and Thomas would have the occasion to share a bed again soon. Newt wanted to believe the fact that they woud have to try to sleep without each other was not as frightening as it seemed at the moment, but Thomas didn't look really happy and comfortable about it either.

Newt had refused at first, when Frypan had asked him to come, because parties were definitely not his thing but Minho had told their friends he would manage to convince him no matter what. And if he was being honest, Newt was already half convinced since Thomas would be there and the brunet had asked him to come after he had been invited himself. It hadn't taken Newt more than a minute to answer a shy “Course, I'll go if you're there.” when Thomas had come to Newt during his break to make sure the blond would be there. Thomas had slid his hands on Newt's back and moved them down to Newt's hips, making Newt's body shiver under the soft touch.

So when Newt opened the front door, he was just glad to be home and to be able to enjoy his days off. Minho was already there, sat on the couch – well, more like passed out on it, since he was actually spread-eagled on the sofa, scrolling down his phone, completely oblivious to the TV show that was on the TV.

“I hope you were not feeling like cooking, I've already ordered pizzas.” Minho greeted him with a smirk and Newt dropped his bag and took off his leather jacket, grateful. He wasn't really into cooking and neither was Minho. “The delivery guy should be here in a few. I'm shucking starving.”

“Yeah, me too!” Newt answered as he let himself fall on the couch next to Minho. He put his phone out of his pocket and dropped it on the coffee table in front of them.

“Does it bother you if we put on Teen Wolf?”

“Nope, doesn't matter. It's not like I'm gonna deprive you of your bloody favorite TV show, right?”

“Oh, what would I do without you? I mean, except for having more pizzas and no mean comment on what I like.”

“Shank.” Newt sighed, rolling his eyes. He coughed a little and stood up. He went to the kitchen and opened the fridge, kneeling to grab two bottles of beer. Newt went back to the couch and slouched back on the comfortable sofa.

“Want a beer?” Newt asked, handing Minho one of the bottles, knowing his flatmate would take it because that was usually the way they would start the week end: eating pizzas and drinking beers while watching a stupid TV show. Said pizzas arrived a couple of minutes after that, cutting the episode the boys were watching. Newt went to the door and paid, coming back with hot and apetizing boxes of pizza. The blond dropped them on the coffee table, taking his phone in his hand and sitting back down, focus returning on the episode.

He was interrupted in the middle of it though, and paused as he was about to bite down on his slice of pizza. As strange as it was, Newt knew something was missing: he was cold, alone and kept his phone on his thigh to feel it immediately in case it would vibrate. Newt missed Thomas' presence and the fact that he'd have to sleep on his own became suddenly a little bit scarier. He didn't like being cold and he didn't like being alone. Right now he had Minho with him, he always had had Minho, but he wanted Thomas with him, in his bed, cuddling him to sleep. Just as if he had felt Newt's dark thoughts, Minho's voice was heard over the TV show.

“You okay? You look nervous.”

“'M fine,” Newt mumbled, eventually taking a new mouthful of his pizza, but the taste wasn't quite the same now. He took a new sip of his beer as Minho answered.

“Yeah, sure. Try to sleep properly at least, maybe you'll feel better.” Newt felt his body tense and his hand froze, holding his bottle near his mouth: there was something in Minho's voice that didn't sound casual. And the advice had absolutely nothing to do with Newt looking tense, like Minho had been dying to let the words out no matter what.

“At least, I hope I'll be able to get some proper sleep,” Minho said, his voice trailing off as he took his beer to his mouth, gulping down what was left.

“You didn't sleep well?” Newt forced himself to ask, wishing the knot in his throat to disappear. He felt a little bit too uncomfortable because Minho had that voice, that bloody shucking voice that reminded Newt of a predator that would have caught his prey.

“No, I was fine. You just woke me up when you let Thomas in. I had trouble going back to sleep after that.”

Newt's heart missed a beat at that and he felt his head spin and the blood rush to his cheeks. Minho laughed softly. The blond didn't even want to know what his expression looked like right now.

“Newt, for shuck's sake, you're my best friend, don't look at me like that.” Minho said, his voice gentle. “You seriously thought I wouldn't notice? Neither of you have been able to rest properly since you fell asleep in each other's arms last week. It was only a matter of time before one of you asked the other to share his bed.”

Newt couldn't speak. They hadn't been that obvious, had they?

“I – I,” Newt started but his voice died as he realised he didn't know what to do or what to say.

“All that tension in the beginning, the teasing, the sweet attentions, the touching, c'mon man... I don't know much about how deep you both are but I know there's something going on between the two of you.”

Newt was stunned and not in the best way. “You – you knew?” He asked, stuttering.

“Of course.”

“But how – since when?” He tried, completely petrified because bloody Hell, this wasn't how this evening was supposed to go.

“Newt, calm down, I didn't mean to rush you.” Minho said, suddenly a little sorry and worried – Newt could hear the concern in his tone. “I have to admit that it took me a couple of days to figure out you guys had something going on but... It was obvious, when I think about it.”

“Obvious?” The words were stuck in Newt's throat.

“You're not one to trust easily. You're not one to let people touch you or to touch people easily. Newt, I know you. And I see. You guys – what you have – I don't know what it is, I don't know what you think it is, but trust me, you guys act like a couple.” Minho stated gently and his voice calmed Newt down.

“No – No we don't – we aren't –” He probably didn't sound really convincing though, since Minho cut him off once more.

“Newt? How long has it been since you last smoked?”

The question took Newt by surprise and he found himself thinking really hard, trying to remember when he had had a cigarette between his lips for the last time. He hadn't smoked after he had called Thomas, like he had thought he would. He hadn't smoked the day before that either and... Newt found himself unable to answer that simple question.

“Newt? Where did you leave your paquet of cigarette?” Minho asked once more, like he knew exactly the answer.

“I –” But again, Newt didn't know. On the counter? Had it been there? He hadn't seen it when he had gone to the kitchen. It wasn't in his room, he would have noticed, right?

“It's in my room,” Minho said gently. “In my bin. Been there for a week and a half.” Newt had no idea what to think, even less what to reply to that. Minho was shucking right.

Newt hadn't touched a bloody cigarette since the moment he and Thomas had started to – trust each other, spend time with each other, had become dependent on each other. Because that was it: before Thomas, Newt couldn't make it through the day without a cigarette. And now, he couldn't make it without Thomas – he couldn't sleep, couldn't feel complete, couldn't feel okay without the brunet. He needed Thomas. But he wasn't going to admit that to Minho. Actually, the only person he wanted to be around right now, after the revelation Minho had just made, was Thomas.

“It's not – what you think –” Newt tried, unable to connect two cells of his brain and to come up with a real sentence or a true statement.

“You can't fool me, Newt.” Minho said.

His voice was gentle, like he knew exactly what was happening in Newt's brain, like he knew the truthfulness of his words was going to kick in soon. And he was right. Newt knew he was going to start thinking too much and he couldn't stop himself from overthinking. He needed Thomas for that. He needed Thomas.

“You like him a lot, don't you?”

Newt blushed at the words, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks and it made his head spin from the intensity of the feeling.

“Newt? It's okay, I'm sorry. I didn't want to rush you.” Minho apologized. Both boys had known each other long enough for Minho to realize that Newt hadn't fallen in love and given his trust to someone in a long time. His blond friend wasn't ready to admit to anyone what he was feeling for Thomas. Maybe he wasn't even ready to admit it to himself.

“I miss him already.” Newt whispered sadly and he hated himself for how sad and low his voice sounded. “I don't know if I – can sleep without him by my side.”

Minho smiled fondly. “Well, let's figure out. And you'll be together tomorrow no matter what, right? He told me he convinced you to come to the party.” Newt smiled at that, a shy and small smile. The slight change in the conversation helped Newt to feel better and Minho hugging him helped a little too. They got up from the couch a few minutes later to head to their rooms. “Try to get some sleep. Don't think too much, okay? I didn't want to make you feel bad. Take your time. But if you want to lock Thomas in every night, I guess I just wanted you to know that it's okay. You don't have to hide from me.”

Newt nodded absent-mindedely and Minho patted his shoulder.

“Night shuck face.” He said.

“Night, Min.” Newt replied.

Newt got ready for bed quickly, climbing in his bed hesitantly. The bed seemed too big, too cold. Newt himself felt empty and cold. Why in the world had the thought he could sleep without Thomas? Why in the world was he alone in his bed right now? His phone probably agreed with him since it vibrated softly on Newt's bedside table. He took it quickly and his heart melted in his chest as he realized Thomas had sent him a text.

 

> From: Tommy.  
>  Harder than I thought.  
>    
> To: Tommy.  
>  Not to say impossible.

 

Newt's quick answer resulted in Thomas calling him.

“Hey Tommy...” Newt said in a low voice.

“Hey Newt...” The brunet replied in the exact same tired tone.

“You okay?”

“No. I think I'm gonna have a terrible night.”

“Minho knows...” Newt mumbled, his voice a little apologetic.

“That I slept at your place?” Thomas asked, his voice slow and tired.

“Yeah... He heard us walking and whispering.”

“Good. At least we don't have to hide from him. It's good, I don't know if I can really sleep on my own anymore...” Thomas whispered. His voice was calm and soothing, appeasing Newt, who was already more peaceful since he had picked up his phone. Newt hummed his agreement.

“How are you positioned?” Thomas asked softly.

“In my bed, on my back, looking at the ceiling.”

“Try to put a cushion under your leg before you fall asleep so that it doesn't hurt tomorrow, okay? I don't want it to hurt.”

“Thanks Tommy...” Newt took one of his pillows and put it under his bad leg. It wasn't as soft and as warm as Thomas' leg but it'd do for the night. “I wish you were here right now.”

“Tomorrow. We can do it.”

“Tomorrow...” Newt agreed. And with that, they both mumbled “good night” and Newt barely found the strength to put his phone away before he closed his eyes, too tired to fight against the diziness in his brain. He didn't even overthink what Minho had told him. Thomas' voice had cleared his mind and the blond peacefully shut his brain for the night.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here is finally a little Minewt chapter and... Yeah, damn, Minho knew, obviously he did!  
> I'm sorry for the lack of update this week but thank you for sticking with me hehe! This chapter is a little bit longer, I hope it was worth the waiting! (probably not but still!) *_*  
> Your comments on the last chapter got me purring and dying and everything so thank you so much! Feel free to tell me what you thought about this new chapter as well!  
> As usual, I apologize for the mistakes, I'll proof-read this as soon as possible and do my best!  
> Thank you so much for reading !<3


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “To be honest... I'm better here, talking with you.”  
> “Glad to hear that. Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY, IT'S BEEN A MONTH! :o  
> I'm not abandoning this or anything, I just had this kind of weird writer's block and... God, I missed writing this so much, it's really amazing to be back!  
> Hope you'll enjoy this!

Newt had barely opened his eyes but he could tell it was still plain dark outside. He turned in his bed, groaned a little when the pillow under his leg didn't follow the movement – Thomas would've followed his movements – and reached blindly for it, putting it back under his knee as soon as he had shifted to a new position. He closed his eyes lazily and wished his body and brain to go back to sleep. He sighed, half in frustration, half in a sleepy reflex, not really convinced that he would be able to go back to sleep once more without Thomas' arms around him.

And damn, he was right. Ten minutes later, Newt was shifting in his bed, turning around every minute, looking for a better position to sleep. He was slowy getting more and more frustrated because he was obviously unable to go back to sleep and, what's more, his bad leg was waking up in the process and protesting from the sudden movements. He shifted once more and looked up to his alarm-clock: 3:09 am.

He was shucked. And he was getting more and more desperate as minutes passed by. Newt sighed once more and curled his own arm around his chest, like Thomas had done the night before. He didn't really know what he was expecting, and he felt even more ridiculous when he realised that he wasn't going back to sleep. He shivered and tried to relax.

 

 

“Morning, Newt!”

“'ning.” The blonde answered, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

“Wow, someone didn't get much sleep.” Minho replied with a grin, raising his eyes from his coffee. Newt sighed desperatly. “How long?”

“Don't know, I've been awake since 4am. And I obviously managed to go back to sleep at 9 to wake up like 10 minutes ago because of my leg.”

“Sucks.” Minho answered with a apologetic smile, raising from his seat and grabbing a mug and pouring Newt a cupful of the dark and hot beverage. “There y'go! How's your leg?”

“My leg likes Thomas. It's not really happy he wasn't here.” Newt groaned. Minho laughed at that and rubbed his eyes. He gulped down a new mouthful of coffee and chuckled some more.

“Yeah, it's apparently not the only thing that's not happy about that. I take it your leg hurts, right?”

“Yeah, it bloody does.” Newt said, sitting down in front of Minho. He took a long mouthful of coffee that burnt his throat a little, but the feeling helped him wake up properly. “I bloody needed that!” He said, taking the mug away from his lips.

“Yeah, and I need to get ready!” Minho said back. He stood up quickly and stretched his shoulders. Newt couldn't help but find it really annoying that his flatmate could be in a good mood when he was feeling shitty and exhausted. “I got practice in less than an hour and we need to be at our best, we'll start the competition real soon and our greenies aren't ready. And I shucking hope Thomas had some sleep 'cause, geez, he's not been so good last week.”

The memory of Thomas standing at the door, in a shirt that was twice his size and made him look like a child, with a look of pure confusion and tiredness on his face came to Newt's mind and the blond couldn't help but argue.

“'t'was not his fault, he was tired.”

“Couple.” Minho smirked and with that, the shank left the room, leaving Newt in front of his coffee, wondering how Thomas' night had gone. Better than his, he hoped.

 

 

It turned out Thomas had spent a horrible night as well. Which, well... Kinda made Newt feel a little better, knowing he wasn't the only one who had felt like his brain couldn't shut down, like his arms couldn't find the proper position, like his body couldn't quite relax, like he was too tiny in a bed that was too big. Newt hated these feelings, waking up cold and alone and knowing exactly what was missing because now he was not denying it anymore: he knew the missing piece was Thomas and he accepted it pretty well.

As usual, time flew very slowly: it always did when Newt was impatient. Right now he couldn't wait to go to the party and be with his friends and Thomas. Newt, eager to go to a party. If someone had told him that three weeks ago, he would have laughed and shaken his head. But right now... Well, he really couldn't wait.

So when Minho came back from practice, at noon, Newt felt like groaning: what was he supposed to do to keep himself busy the whole afternoon?! He didn't have to think much about it though because Thomas sent him a text, like he had been reading his mind. Newt was nervously playing with his feet while watching TV with Minho when his phone buzzed.

 

> From: Tommy.
> 
> Wanna do something?
> 
>  
> 
> To: Tommy.
> 
> Sure! Any plans?

 

Thomas called him a minute after that.

“Sorry, I don't like texting you when I know I could hear your voice instead. So, I was thinking we could go to the movies or something? Or just go for a drink. Anything. I don't really care, as long as I'm -” Thomas' voice was cut off suddenly and Newt could almost feel Thomas' shame for sounding so dependent on Newt.

“With you.” Newt completed. “Movie and coffee seem fine, what d'ya think?” There was a sigh of relief at the other end of the phone and Thomas said happily:

“Yeah, perfect!”

“I'll be in town whenever you're ready, it's a ten minute walk so it'll be quick.”

“Impatient already?” Thomas teased.

“Shank.” Was all Newt replied but he couldn't help the smile that spread on his face. He probably looked stupid, smiling while he was on the phone but he didn't care. Well, until Minho elbowed him playfully, a shit eating grin on his face. Newt was sure his flatmate was about to start mimicking a kiss so he rolled his eyes at him and stood up from the couch, apologizing to Thomas – who was saying something Newt couldn't hear – with a soft “Gimme a sec Tommy” before he headed to his room.

“Okay, I'm here, sorry. Minho was being an ass.”

“That was to be expected.”

“Did he say anything to you that morning?”

“Not really. Just a small grin on his face but well... He's always grinning anyway, right?”

“That's bloody unfair, why am I the only one being bullied?” Newt sighed, sitting on his bed. He heard Thomas laugh through the phone and rolled his eyes fondly, even though Thomas couldn't see him. “Alright, you're clearly enjoying the situation way too much. D'you already know what movie ya wann' watch Tommy?” He asked, changing the subject quickly.

“Uh... No, actually, I have no idea. We'll pick when we'll be at the theatre, what d'you think?”

“Alright! I just need to dress properly, I'll be ready to go in five minutes. Would that be okay?”

“Yeah! Yeah, totally! I'm ready, almost on my way so, yeah!”

“Who's impatient now, uh?”

“Touché!” Thomas laughed. The boy was in an amazing mood and Newt felt drawn to him like a magnet. They hang up a few minutes later and Newt went to his bathroom. He brushed his teeth, ran his hand through his hair and did a kind of fringe on the right side of his head. He put on a black long-sleeved shirt, a pair of skinny jeans and his shoes, grabbed his phone and left his room. Minho was still on the sofa but his laptop was on his knees and he was typing quickly.

“Don't forget the party tonight!” Minho said, looking up from his laptop and meeting Newt's eyes.

“Yeah, I'll be there.”

“I know, I made sure Thomas would bring you with him at all costs.”

“You're helpless.”

“You'll thank me later, shuck face.”

“See ya at the party Min! Work hard!” And with that, he was out, on his way to meet Thomas. He couldn't help but feel butterflies invade his stomach.

 

 

Said bloody butterflies kept having fun in his stomach while he made his way across the town and finally made him growl in despair when he caught sight of the café he and Thomas had agreed to meet at. His eyes landed on the brunet, already waiting for him, and he couldn't help but chew a little on his lower lip, trying not to smile too wildly – and failing. The butterflies disappeared as soon as Thomas threw his arms around Newt, as if the blond' body had just realized it didn't have a reason to feel nervous anymore now that Thomas was touching Newt.

He felt his whole body warm up and he melted into the hug and in a second, hi arms circling Thomas' back and waist, holding the brunet against him. It was quite warm outside, but the extra warmth coming from Thomas' body didn't bother him at all. The sun was shinning nicely and when they broke their embrace, Newt noticed that Thomas' eyes seemed lighter than usual under the sun.

“You – You look amazing...” Thomas let out, blushing. “Black suits you.”

“Thanks Tommy.” Newt knew he was blushing too and tried not to think about it. “You don't look too bad yourself.” He teased with a smirk and Thomas' laugh was worth it.

“Yeah, I know right?” Thomas said, running a hand through his hair like a model.

“Your sex hair style is really cute, yeah.”

“Newt – you can't – that's not fair, you can't be such a tease all the time.”

“Really? Well, I kinda like it, so why not? You look cute, blushing and everything.”

“Yeah, and you're hot when you're teasing.”

Thomas' words cut Newt off in a second and this time, he could definitely feel the blush spreading on his whole face.

“Bloody – Tommy -” Newt groaned.

“C'mon, let's get in,” Thomas offered with a satisfied grin. Newt's whole body seemed to lighten as Thomas slid his hand on the small of his back and made the blond take a step forward, guiding him inside. Newt went pliant under the soft touch and Thomas put more pressure on the right side of Newt's back, successfully leading the blond to the furthest table, right next to the massive bay window of the café.

They sat down, Newt on the seat, his back to the wall, and Thomas on the chair, in front of him, the dark wooden table between them. For a strange reason, Newt found himself wishing Thomas had sat down next to him, had kept touching him. He craved the boy's touches, as if his body wasn't able to relax without Thomas. Newt's wish was granted less than a minute later, when the brunet's leg tentatively reached for Newt's under the table, almost shyly at first before he decided to entangle their limps. Newt sighed in contentement and relaxed further on the seat.

His eyes scanned the room and he couldn't help but let his jaw drop a little when he took in the entire place. The café was nothing he had ever seen before. There were beautiful exposed beams everywhere, under the roof, in the room, going from the floor to the walls, not enough to make the place a mess but anough to allow people to have their intimacy when they sat at certain tables. The wooden floor looked amazing and the walls were a nice shade of “it looks like white but it isn't”. The different colors of the room made Newt feel like home.

It was warm inside, nicely warm, and it smelled amazing, he realized. Like hot chocolate, freshly milled coffee and hot cookies. The wooden counter was a perfect mixture of old and new, modernity melting perfectly with the powerful aura of the place. The bay windows provided a nice light and opened the space, preventing the room from being suffocating. Again, it was a perfect combination of old and new. Newt loved it.

“I come here all the time.” Thomas smiled. Newt looked back at him and he realized that Thomas was staring at him fondly, a loving smile lightening his handsome features. “It's my secret place. I always feel better when I come here.”

Newt felt his heart beat faster at the confession and he looked at the room carefully, taking everything in once more, as slowly as the first time. The smell, the atmosphere,... He could see why Thomas liked being here.

“How often d'you come here?”

“Maybe... thrice a week. It's – so peaceful. And it feels-”

“Like home.” Newt finished for him. Thomas nodded, bringing Newt's attention back to him.

“It's even better when you're here.”

Newt couldn't believe how good he felt. He felt like he was discovering a new part of Thomas thanks to that place, as if this café were telling him more about the brunet. He had no word to express how happy he was that Thomas had let him in, let him discover that small part of his life.

“I can see why you like the place.” Newt smiled, caressing Thomas' leg with his feet under the table. Thomas hummed weakly, a lazy and peaceful smile on his face as he rested his elbows on the table.

“It's also for the fact that I'd kill for their hot chocolate.” Newt thought Thomas looked way too cute, hot, funny, kind and sweet, everything at the same time. He laughed. “You should try it, trust me you won't be laughing after you've taken even just one sip of it!”

So they ordred hot chocolates. It wasn't cold outside, but again, the atmosphere of the café made it easy to order such a drink. Newt had to admit it, once the hot cup was in front of him, that it looked very appealing – and he hadn't even drunk it.

“Not bad...” He smirked and Thomas laughed, raising an eyebrow. “Okay, it's bloody good.”

“It's not even weird that it's not winter or anything – that chocolate is always perfect. Though we should come back for Christmas to have one: it tastes even better.”

It made Newt's stomach do funny things, to know that Thomas wanted to spend a part of his Christmas with him. He couldn't believe how much he wanted Thomas to really mean what he had just said, because Newt really wanted this. To be a part of Thomas' life. It scared him a little, to know that this had started as a one night thing – more like a one night mistake for him – and had escalated to the point he and Thomas wanted to be around each other all the time. He wasn't sure having a sex friend was supposed to be like this.

“What did you feel like watching by the way?” Thomas asked happily, distracting Newt.

“Hum?”

“At the movies. What type of movie d'you wanna watch?”

“Dunno, the only block busters out are remakes so.”

“I know right? I thought I was the only one bothered by that!”

“Bloody Hell, no! It's like nobody is able to do something different!”

“I bet it's because tons of original projects are being refused because important people don't want to lose money.”

“That's bloody stupid considering people would be happy to watch something new for once!”

“I've always wanted to watch a movie where you follow the vilain and don't even know it, you know, thinking he is the good guy and then, just at the end of the movie, you realize – in a very subtle way – that he isn't at all, but nothing in his behavior betrayed him until then!”

“Oh shuck, Tommy, where does that even come from?!”

“I get bored sometimes and I think too much.” The brunet laughed.

“I'd go see that movie, trust me! It'd have to be subtle, as you said, I mean, you'd want people to be trully surprised and amazed by how you tricked them...”

The conversation went on, Newt and Thomas talking about movies, sharing ideas and opinions, moving on to TV shows after that and then to books and literature because tons of movies and shows were adaptations of books.

Newt discovered that Thomas was quite a fan of Teen Wolf because of Minho and that the show was quite good – the first few seasons at least. Thomas even convinced him to watch it - “we'll watch it together, it won't be as boring, please!” Newt couldn't say no and the promise of cuddling with Thomas while watching a show wasn't something he would refuse.

At some point, Thomas left his chair and sat down next to Newt, on the seat. The blond felt his heart beat faster as Thomas slid his arm around Newt's waist, bringing him closer. Instinctively, Newt put his feet on the seat and leaned into the brunet.

“Is that okay?” Thomas asked.

“Bloody perfect.”

“Good, 'cause I really don't want you to move.”

They stayed like this, Thomas' thumb tracing slow patterns on Newt's hipbone through his jeans.

“How was practice this morning? Minho said the team had an upcoming race.”

“Good. I think we have quite a good team. Minho's a shucking good runner.”

“You're not bad yourself, Tommy.”

“You're kidding, I tripped the only time you saw me practicing...”

“I didn't even get to see you fall, I was already inside!” Newt laughed. “What even happened? Minho teased you about that the other day.”

“I was watching you and I lost focus.” Newt blushed and leaned further into the embrace, trying to hide it.

“Now would have thought you'd be the one blushing over it?” Thomas teased.

“I'm not blushing!”

“You definitely are. It suits you though.” Thomas pressed Newt's hips softly.

They watched through the bay window, looking at people outside, not that eager to go to the party, when Newt realized they had completely forgotten the movie.

“I hope you were not eager to go watch some bloody action-packed movie, Tommy, 'cause I think it's a little bit too late now.”

Thomas looked at his phone: 4:45 pm. Newt felt him laugh as he pocketed the device.

“To be honest... I'm better here, talking with you.”

“Glad to hear that. Me too.”

Suddenly, Newt realized he was not even sure anymore. Sexfriends. He wasn't even sure the word could cover what he and Thomas were sharing. He wasn't really sure it had ever begun to cover it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY for my lack of update,it was terrible for me, it felt so weird and wrong and yeah... It just feels amazing to be able to type again on my computer and update this! *_*  
> I trully hope you liked it and I really apologize, I know I don't like to wait too long when it comes to updates, so... I"m sorry.  
> Don't hesitate to tell me what you thought about this if you feel like it and THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!! *_* <3


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **"And I can't explain**   
>  **But it's something about the way you look tonight"**
> 
> Newt's breath was stuck in his throat and Thomas' breathing was slightly uneven. His hold on the brunet tightened and they unconsciously pulled each other a little bit closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, a little bit of music here... "Death Valley" by Fall out boy (one of my favorites) and "Something about the way you look tonight" by Elton John.

They left the café a little later – okay, an hour and a half later – because they had to go to the party. Newt didn't really want to go, didn't even want to leave the peaceful café that he liked so much already. He found himself shivering and feeling cold as soon as Thomas' arm left his waist and didn't like it at all. However he didn't have more time to adjust to the feeling because, as soon as they were both on their feet, Thomas' hand made its way back to Newt's body, sliding on his back and settling around his waist. The brunet froze and Newt heard him ask shyly.

“Is that okay? I'm sorry, I just – it's torture not to be able to touch you.”

Newt just melted into the touch as an answer and it seemed to be enough for Thomas because he secured his arm around Newt and pressed on his waist to bring him just a little bit closer. It was absolutely perfect – stupidly perfect – and Newt really wanted to turn around and kiss the air out of Thomas' lungs.

It was sudden and it felt like a _need_ more than just something he wanted to do. He didn't even know how he managed not to do it – but they exited the café and the fresh air of the end of the afternoon made him come back from his dizzy state. The wind messed his hair but he couldn't care less because Thomas' looked probably even worse and it made the brunet grumble that it wasn't fair that Newt's fair hair could look so cool while his own loved to shuck with him.

They slowly made their way to the building the brunet lived in, Newt enjoying Thomas' presence, drowning in the brunet's strong body.

“Hey, about tonight...” Thomas started hesitantly. “Can we like – uh,... Like, sleep together?”

“Depends what kind of sleeping together you're talking about. Even though that's a yes, no matter what.”

Thomas blushed and laughed. “I was more thinking about cuddles and stuff but... yeah, sex would definitely make up for the lack of activity of the last night we spent together.” He looked at Newt with a devilish smirk, obviously proud of himself for being able to tease Newt back about that night of sleep they had had.

“Guess who's being a cute little tease now, uh?” Newt smirked, even though his stomach flipped at the idea of intimate contact between them.

“I learnt from the best,” Thomas smiled warmly, his hand sliding higher until it met Newt's belly as they came to a stop.

“Obviously, yeah.” Newt replied with a smirk.

“So?” Thomas asked.

“So we're totally sharing a bed. I'd do that every night if we could.”

Thomas opened his mouth then seemed to decide against it and bit on his lower lip, looking down for a second, like he was having second thoughts about was he was about to say.

“Did I say something wrong?” Newt asked, suddenly worried that he had gone a little too far – it was scary, he had never been the one to say that kind of things before and the fear of scaring Thomas away was unbearable. “I'm sorry, I didn't want to -”

“Newt, please... I am always the one coming to you and needing you more than I should. It's just – shucking nice to hear you say something like that.” Locking eyes with the brunet, Newt realized Thomas was sincere. The boy was probably scared to show how dependent of Newt he was, and Newt knew how it felt. It was like they were almost one spirit in two different bodies, sharing the same thoughts. If he was being honest, he kind of liked it.

“We should go before Minho decides to come for us and kills us for being late, right?” Thomas sounded as reluctant as Newt.

“Yeah. He'd kill us and drag our corpses to the party anyway. There's no way we can escape our bloody fate.” Thomas laughed at that.

“You ready? Nothing you need to grab at your place?” The brunet asked. Newt shook his head.

“No,” he replied in a dramatic tone, keeping his tragic voice. “I have to face my destiny. It's too late to go back.”

“Does that mean I'll have to carry you into the car?”

“No – Tommy – don't!” Newt took a step back when he heard the playfulness in Thomas' voice. He tried to make his voice sound threatening, but he was quite sure it wasn't working at all – the smile on Thomas' face proved him right.

In the blink of an eye, the brunet took Newt's hand in his and brought him closer again, closing his arms around him in a soft hug. Newt blinked quickly before he realized he actually needed the contact provided by the embrace. He relaxed completely in Thomas' arms, feeling the brunet's strong hands circling his waist. Thomas hid his face in the crook of Newt's neck and the blond could feel him breathe in deep against his skin. His own arms tightened around Thomas' back and neck.

“I thought I was the one who didn't want to go to the party.” Newt said. He wanted it to sound teasing, but it came out soft and comforting, and Thomas hummed.

“I know. I guess I don't really feel like sharing you tonight.” Thomas replied against the blond's skin, his hot breath sending shivers down Newt's spine.

“We'll be back at my place before you even realize it, alright?”

“Good that.” Thomas slowly let his hand slide along Newt's waist until they were facing each other. “Good that.” He repeated with a shy smile. “You ready, then?”

“Yeah.” Newt's heart was beating way too fast in his chest.

“Let's go.”

 

 

The house was already _bloody_ crowded and Newt swore the first second he got in, the sticky air hitting him hard and making him frown in disgust.

“Shit! Why am I even here?” He whined.

“Because _I'm_ here. And you can't resist me.” Thomas whispered in his ear from behind him.

“How stupid of me...,” Newt growled while Thomas laughed.

“Okay, that's also 'cause I'm basically an idiot.” The brunet apologized, a shit-eating grin on his face. Newt liked that about him: no matter what, Thomas was always laughing, always had a smile on his face. He was always in a good mood, and Newt would be a liar if he ever pretended it wasn't affecting him. Thomas laughing had the blond smiling, and he soon felt the brunet's hands slide on his hips, resting there – where they belonged, Newt thought.

“Stick with me...,” Newt let out in a breath. “Please?” He added right after, not wanting to ruin Thomas' fun.

“Of course. I begged you to come, I'm not gonna leave you on your own. C'mon, let's get you a beer and find the others.”

They elbowed their way through the crowd of already wasted people, Newt cursing every time someone bumped into him or tried to grab his hand to pull him further into the crowd. Partying wasn't supposed to feel like a chore, he knew most people loved it – drinking, dancing, loosing yourself in the crowd, forgetting about the daily life's issues – but he hated it, and was already regretting his choice. He wished he and Thomas had never left the café, he wished they weren't here, wished they were at his place, in his bed or on the couch, eating pizza and drinking a beer while watching something stupid on TV and chatting every now and then.

Entering a kitchen had never felt so relieving before: oddly, there wasn't much people there. Thomas passed him and grabbed a beer on the kitchen table. He took the top off the bottle and handed it to Newt.

“I'm not trying to get you wasted, but you should drink that. You look really ill-at-ease.”

“Thanks Tommy.” Newt replied, grabbing the bottle without a second thought and taking it to his lips. The cool liquid running down his throat calmed him down a little. He was already too hot. “Geez, I needed that!” He groaned, taking the bottle away from his lips.

“You really hate this, don't you?”

“Yeah.”

“D'you hate me for making you come here?” Thomas asked and Newt, who had already brought the bottle back to his lips, stopped gulping all at once when he heard the worry and apology in the brunet's voice.

“No. I wanted to come because I knew you'd be there. Trust me, 'hating you' isn't really the way I'd put it.”

“Good that.” Thomas smiled as Newt gulped down another mouthful of beer. “D'ya think Frypan invited the whole university to that party? That shucking house is crowded!”

“Probably, it sounds like something he'd bloody do. Hey –”

“Neeeeewt!” A familiar voice cut him off. “Shanks, you came!”

A second later, a strong fist connected with Newt's shoulder and Newt felt like killing his roomate. Minho was wasted. Oh, Newt should have seen that coming.

“You're the shank, man. You're making sure I'm coming by all means, and then you get wasted before I even arrive. Don't even dare complaining about your headache tomorrow!”

“I'm not wasted. I haven't thrown up yet.” There was a childish pride mixed with indignation in Minho's voice and Newt asked himself how many drinks Minho had had before he realized that he probably didn't want to know.

“Really?” Newt raised an eyebrow sarcastically. “'cause your breath is terrible. Hope you were not thinking about getting some.” He countered. Minho's eyes sparkled and he smirked.

“Grumpy uh? Good thing Thomas is here then, you're not such a pain in the ass when he's around!” Minho smirked devilishly. “C'mon guys, everybody's here, follow me!” He added, like he hadn't just been a complete idiot a second ago. “Take a beer Thomas, it's not gonna kill you!”

“I'm fine.”

“Wow, you guys are no fun.”

“I'm driving.” Thomas stated calmly. “We won't stay for too long, you know Newt doesn't like partying, and there's no way I'm driving if I drink, so I'll pass, thanks.” Minho seemed to sober up a little at the words and then a spark lit up his eyes and he looked at Newt, who was now blushing like crazy at the attention.

“Good shank you found yourself.” And with that, the dark-haired boy turned around and walked out of the kitchen, not even bothering waiting for them.

Newt could've kissed Thomas right there. He would probably have done it if it wasn't for the people who entered the kitchen, talking loudly and gesturing drunkenly. He couldn't help but curse them.

 

 

“Hey, Newt... Can we go?” Thomas whispered in his ear. It was around midnight and Newt tried not to look like he was going to cry from relief: he desperately wanted to go home with Thomas, but he also needed to make sure Thomas really wanted to go and was not offering because, yeah, Minho had been right, Newt was a real pain in the ass when he was at a party.

“You sure you wanna go home?” Newt asked.

Thomas blushed at the mention of 'home' and the blond could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks as well when he realized it was having such an effect on Thomas. The brunet's hands found their way to Newt's waist and he pressed his fingertips in the soft skin there, like they belonged here. They had barely been able to take their hands off each other since – well... Since the beginning of the afternoon. Newt's lips were still tickling with the need to kiss Thomas.

“Yeah...,” He whispered, his voice teasing. “You look way too hot for your own good in that black shirt and I think tearing it off in the middle of the crowd wouldn't be that discreet.”

Newt laughed and turned around to face Thomas completely. He raised an eyebrow.

“Really now?”

“Yeah. Well, half that and half the fact that I'm tired and – uh...,” Thomas started, cutting himself off mid-sentence. He looked a little bit more nervous and Newt knew that what was coming next was what Thomas really had in mind. “I kinda want to, like, go back to your place and eat a pizza or watch a movie or something. If you're okay with that, of course!” He added quickly.

“We have beers in the fridge.” Newt nodded and Thomas smiled.

“Seems like a plan, what d'you think?” Newt didn't need to think about it twice: he was already nodding and Thomas was already standing up, fishing his car key in his jeans' pockets.

Next thing Newt knew he was breathing in fresh air, the door of the house closing behind him, keeping in all the agitation, all the drunkeness as well as the sticky and smoky atmosphere. The blond shivered, the air hitting him and cooling his burning body: it had been way too hot inside, with all these sweating and dancing people everywhere.

“Wow, that feels so shucking good!” Thomas let out, breathing in deep and stretching his body next to Newt. His shirt lifted in the process, revealing Thomas' soft skin and his happy trail. Newt felt his cheek heat up, his stomach flipping at the sight. Thomas unlocked his car and opened the driver's door, completely oblivious to what he had just done to Newt. His gaze fixed on the brunet, Newt climbed into the car right after him and closed his door.

“You cold? D'you want my jacket?” Thomas asked once they were inside. Newt realized he was nervously running his hands up and down his arms, trying to get rid of the shivers running down his spine.

“I'm fine, Tommy. It's just the difference of temperature between inside and here. But thanks.” He replied softly, trying to focus his gaze on Thomas. It was hard to hold back: his hands were tickling with the need to reach out and touch Thomas. He wanted to slide his hands under his shirt, to map his covered skin, to lift the garment and take off his own shirt to be able to enjoy and feel Thomas' skin against his. To never let him go. He had been holding back for too long. But the brunet was about to drive them back home, he couldn't act so selfishly and disturb him.

“Okay. Let's go then.”

Thomas brought the car to life, music coming out of the speakers instantly, and in a second, the car drove them out of the courtyard. Newt looked at Thomas for a moment, finding peace in the way the brunet was driving: he liked how focused on the road he was, how his arms flexed when he changed gear, how he let his fingers drum along the music on the wheel. They didn't talk much, but it was a comfortable silence: they were both humming to the music, following the rhythm with their fingers, smiling like shanks on a Christmas morning, enjoying each other's presence. Thomas changed gear once more and took advantage of the movement, since Newt felt the brunet's hand come to rest softly on his knee.

The song on the radio ended, a new one starting, and suddenly, Thomas was pulling over, gripping Newt's thigh in excitement, taking Newt by surprise. The brunet parked the car on the roadside, in the middle of nowhere.

“What's-”

“It's my favorite song!” Thomas cut Newt off, a huge smile on his face. “I've always wanted to do that! C'mon!”

And with that he opened his door. Newt followed him, an eyebrow arched but a smile slowly forming on his lips, and he watched Thomas turn the volume up to the max before climbing on top of the car's roof. Newt definitely had a fond smile on his face and it spread even more when suddenly, Thomas extended his hand toward him, inviting and helping Newt climb.

“Don't hurt your leg, cars aren't really meant to be climbed on.” He laughed.

That's how they ended up on Thomas' car, in the middle of nowhere, laying down next to each other, looking at the stars and at the soft glow of the moon, the music the only thing breaking the silence of the night. Newt hadn't recognized it until then, but as soon as he did, he couldn't help the smile that lit up his face.

“Your favorite song is Death Valley?” Thomas hummed in reply. “You have good tastes.”

“Thanks.” Thomas smiled. Newt eventually reached out for Thomas, bothered by the lack of physical contact, sliding his hand on the brunet's belly when he felt Thomas' do the exact same thing, hand making its way up Newt's body, sliding slowly until it was also resting on the blond's belly. Newt's fingers were still tickling, but this time, it was because they were slowly roaming up and down the brunet's shirt.

“So you've always wanted to do that, uh?” Newt asked. “Blow up the speakers, climb on the roof of your car, in the middle of the night, to listen to one of your favorite songs?”

“Mmmh... No actually, it crossed my mind like... The moment the song came on. I was just thinking that it was a great night ya know and – it came to mind. So, that's – that's more like something I wanted to do with you.”

“I'm quite honored, Tommy.” Newt said, his thumb stroking Thomas' shirt.

“What's your favorite song?” Thomas asked, shifting so that he was laying on his side. Newt's hand followed the movement and the blond shifted too, matching Thomas' position to make himself more comfortable. He could barely distinguish Thomas' features in the poor light provided by the car's headlight. The atmosphere became more intimate.

“Uh... I don't know... It's a bloody difficult question. It's like – there are so many songs and depending on your mood and stuff, you don't always feel the same way when listening to them. See what I mean?”

“Yeah, of course. It never feels the same, does it? That's why music is so fascinating.”

“When I was younger, there was always some music playing in my house. My parents would turn on the radio and let it play all day long.” Thomas smiled saddly at that and Newt felt the need to reassure him. “It's a good memory.” He added confidently.

The last notes of Death Valley came from the radio and the silence of the night seemed to absorb them as the song came to an end. It was silent for a few seconds, and Newt and Thomas stayed there, neither of them wanting to move. The sounds of the night came back to their ears, little nothings and almost unheard noises that had them relaxing.

The first notes of the next song took a moment to come to Newt's ears and when they did, he felt like the song was mixing with the night, asking the dark sky if they could co-habitate for a minute. It started slowly, the piano tentatively flooding the air, changing the atmosphere ever so slightly. It only lasted a second, but it felt like forever.

The first words hit Newt like a truck and he could feel his cheeks heat up. He liked the song, knew it by heart, but this time, with Thomas by his side, looking at him, it felt different – the amazing kind of different. “Something about the way you look tonight.” Never before had a song made him feel like his heart was going to beat out of his chest.

 

**I need to tell you**

******How you light up every second of the day**

 

Thomas awkwardly cleared his throat and even though they still couldn't perfectly see what was around them, Newt's eyes had grown used to the low light and he could see Thomas bite on his lower lip nervously. Newt couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight.

He heart was beating fast in his chest. Thomas' hand on his hip was hot.

 

**And I can't explain**

**But it's something about the way you look tonight**

 

Newt's breath was stuck in his throat and Thomas' breathing was slightly uneven. His hold on the brunet tightened and they unconsciously pulled each other a little bit closer.

 

**Takes my breath away**

**It's that feeling I get about you, deep inside**

 

“Tommy-” Newt let out, his voice barely above a whisper – a small and shy plea.

 

**And I can't describe**

**But it's something about the way you look tonight**

 

“Tommy...,” the young man hummed softly in reply this time.

 

**Takes my breath away**

**The way you look tonight**

 

Thomas' heartbeat was almost audible and Newt was sure his own was about to take over the music because of how soft the song was. They were so close that Newt could both hear and feel Thomas' breath tickling his skin.

Thomas' hands both came to Newt's hips, one of them sensually sliding to his back and in a soft motion, Newt ended up in Thomas' arms.

 

**In all honesty**

**I'm speechless and I don't know where to start**

 

Newt breathed in slowly, enjoying the feeling of Thomas' body against his, the brunet's scent flooding his nostrils, making him relax and feel like home. Their legs found each other's naturally, unconsciously, as if it were a reflex already – it was – and Newt felt Thomas' hands move up his spine just a little bit, wrapping Newt in a protective embrace.

“You realize I really want to kiss you, right?”

Newt had no idea whether the words had escaped his or Thomas' mouth, but judging from the smile on the brunet's face, the blond had probably blurted that out.

“Yeah.” Thomas laughed.

“It's so bloody cheesy.”

“I quite like it.” Newt took a moment to reply to Thomas' words. And when he did, he let out the only thing that came to his mind.

“Me too.”

It was not even a coherent statement, it was not really useful and he wasn't even sure one of them noticed. But it seemed to break something in Newt and Thomas.

The song probably went on. If there had been a part of his brain that was still able to work, it'd have told Newt that there were still two chorus to go. But Newt's brain wasn't working anymore. He was too close to Thomas, too lost in the intimacy to think about anything else than Thomas. The brunet's hands on him were mapping his skin through his shirt, keeping him close and Newt shifted a little to make himself more comfortable in Thomas' arms.

Newt had no idea who closed the distance first – he or Thomas. Maybe they both decided it was enough, that they had already held back for too long. They had been all over each other all day long, they couldn't take it anymore: Newt was sure Thomas wanted to kiss him just as badly as he did. Maybe the fact that they could already feel each other's breath tickling their lips helped break their last restraints.

Their lips brushed, slowly, tentatively, almost teasingly, sending shivers down Newt's spine.

And, finally, they stopped holding back all at once and pressed their lips together, their hands intertwined between them.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh... It's been quite a long time. I trully apologize once more, this should have been updated sooner but uni is really taking a lot of my time and - well, school is more than important!  
> But here it is, neeeeew chapteeeeeer! And a kiiiiiiss! I hope you enjoyed it and are still sticking with me! Leave a comment if you feel like yelling at me for being absent for so long or just if you feel like telling me what you thought about this chapter haha!  
> More serious note, I think you guys have all seen The Scorch Trials... What did you think about it?! *_*  
> This hasn't been beta-d and was proofread once (okay, I proofread it so it's still full of mistakes ;_;) I apologize for that!  
> THANK YOU SO SO MUCH FOR READING! <3


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the blond took a deep breath and came to the simple conclusion that, somewhere deep inside, he had always known that. Thomas himself already knew. It was no secret how easily things were working between the two of them. And if everything had led them here, if the simplicity of being with the brunet had brought them to this very moment, well, it wasn't for Newt to make things complicated now. So he smiled – smirked, even – and breathed out easily.  
> “I like you.” He admitted out loud for the very first time. “Like... a bloody lot.”

It did start teasingly, but it didn't really last. Soon, Newt felt the pressure on his back intensify as Thomas brought him closer, impossibly closer. The blond's hand shot up and found Thomas' nape. Thomas groaned when Newt entangled his fingers in the brunet's hair, massaging his nape absent-mindedly, tugging a little at the strands there.

Their lips were moving softly against each others', lazily, and Newt could tell both he and Thomas were enjoying the slow and deliberate pace. Newt's eyes were closed, his breathing not as controled and even as he wanted it to be, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He was kissing Thomas and the brunet was kissing back with all his soul.

Feeling a little shy but brave at the same time, Newt slid one of his hands along Thomas' body, desperate to touch him more, to map every part of him with his hands. Thomas' groan when Newt rested his hand firmly on his butt was worth it and the blond grew a little bit more confident – and then Thomas broke the kiss softly.

“Your leg okay?” He asked, breathless, his eyes shinning in the night.

The second Thomas asked that, Newt realized he had been putting a little bit too much pressure on said leg and Thomas seemed to catch up with the situation quickly as well, because he pulled Newt against him, finding a new position that allowed the blond to relax completely.

“Better?” Thomas asked, his mouth going back to Newt's, his breathing tickling Newt's face.

“Bloody perfect.” Newt smiled. Thomas' fingers brushed Newt's knuckles and the blond looked between them, where their linked hands were resting. “Tommy?”

“Mmmh?” The brunet hummed in reply.

“Death Valley and then Something about the way you look tonight? What kind of bloody radio station were you on?”

They both laughed, their happiness echoing in the dark night.

 

They got back to Newt and Minho's flat, Thomas' hand on the small of Newt's back, keeping him close. As soon as the door was unlocked, they got in and threw their shoes in the corner of the room. Newt locked the door behind them and went to his bedroom to grab a new shirt – he was feeling cold and uncomfortable in the one he was wearing. He raised his hands, pulled his shirt up and got rid of it in a minute.

“Newt?”

“Yeah?” He called back.

“What pizza d'you want?” Thomas' voice came from the living room.

“Uh...” Newt grabbed a shirt quickly, not really looking at what he was doing. He ran his hand through his hair, trying to discipline it and giving up as soon as he realized it wasn't going to cooperate. He was putting his clean shirt on when he entered the living room and made his way to the kitchen. Thomas was looking into the fridge and obviously found the beers because he closed the door a second later, handing Newt a small bottle.

“Nice shirt.” Thomas blushed. The shirt was hanging low on Newt's frame, too big for him and the blond suddenly became aware of that under his – boyfriend's? Sexfriend's? – gaze. He grabbed the hem of his shirt nervously and smiled.

“Thanks.” Newt whispered back teasingly, knowing Thomas was sincere and really affected by the way he looked and trying to escape the sudden weird tension. It was weird how easily they were tip toeing around each other again. “So... About the pizza?” He tried, clearing his throat.

“Oh, yeah. I'm starving so, I was thinking something with meat. What d'you-” Thomas started.

“BBQ Bacon Cheesburger for me!” Newt cut off with a grin. Thomas smirked, grabbing his phone to order their pizzas, and taking a few steps towards Newt, curling his hand around his waist absent-mindedly as he was waiting for someone to pick up, and suddenly, everything was back to normal again.

It was no surprise that they ended up sprawled on the couch, a beer in their hands, arguing about what movie they should watch, trying to find the best argument to make the other change their mind. They completely forgot about the pizzas for a moment – they were on their way, to Newt's stomach greatest pleasure – and eventually agreed to watch Teen Wolf. Damn, Newt couldn't resist Thomas' puppy eyes and his bloody smile.

Now sat on the couch, Newt was feeling a little bit cold, having nothing in his stomach except for the beer he was sipping too fast for his own good. He tried, and miserably failed to repress a shiver and heard Thomas laugh before the brunet teased with a smirk: “Need a blanket?”

Without answering, Newt took the opportunity to put his beer on the floor, shifted enough so that his back was on Thomas and laid down, making himself comfortable once his back had connected with Thomas' chest.

“Nope. That's bloody better.” He smirked, looking up at Thomas before he shivered. It was quite different this time, since the shiver had been provoked by the feeling of the brunet's hand sliding slowly and teasingly on Newt's side to rest on his hip. Thomas started drawing messy patterns there, through Newt's skinny jeans and Newt grabbed his beer awkwardly, unable to find it in him to try to detangle himself from Thomas' warm and comfortable body.

“Better, indeed.” Thomas groaned. “Newt, that's your elbow in my stomach, could you hurry up and grab your beer?”

Newt laughed at that, not even trying to apologize since he was doubling over to try to reach his beer, when Thomas let out: “Newt, please, stop squirming, you're driving me insane.”

And for a second, a second that seemed to last a thousand years, Newt froze as Thomas' words hit him and his mind settled on a very unpleasant thought. Thomas probably felt it somehow – maybe because, Newt realized, he had been frozen in place for more than a second, too afraid to sit back down on Thomas – and the brunet's hand was instantly back on Newt's body, sliding its way up the blond's tummy. Newt let the brunet move him back to his previous position and opened his mouth, letting the words out awkwardly.

“Did you-” He stuttered and started again, the contact of Thomas' hand calming him. “Did you kiss back because you wanted us to have sex?” His voice was small and damn, he hated it.

“I kissed you because I like you, shank. You were just a little bit too low and well... Let's be honest, you're really hot, and I'm only human, so if you start squirming on my lap... I'm sorry I scared you, I just – I was more in the mood to cuddle, I didn't want to have a boner or anything, so I - it was awkwardly said, I didn't mean to scare you.” Thomas replied and his voice, his soothing voice, brought Newt back from his insecurities.

Shame flooded him. He hated how easily he had panicked, like his brain was suddenly warning him that he had gotten his hopes up and was going to be disappointed again. However, what he hated the most, at that moment, was how easily he had lost his mind and had forgotten how much he _trusted_ Thomas. How much he _liked_ him. Newt hated himself for how stupid he had sounded and he couldn't help but apologize, curling an arm protectively around Thomas to try to physically show him that he didn't mean it and that he wasn't rejecting him.

“I'm sorry, I'm bloody sorry, I don't know what happened, I just -”

“Panicked?” Thomas asked in a chuckle. One of the brunet's hands found its way to Newt's hair and his fingers ran through it gently. And suddenly, without any warning, Minho's voice came back to Newt's mind.

“ _You like him a lot, don't you?”_

And here, with Thomas by his side, Newt started to realize he was ready. Ready to admit it to himself. Bloody Hell, he was even ready to scream his feelings for the brunet on top of a roof for the whole world to know. What he felt – it wasn't just about a sleeping arrangement. It had never been just about sleeping together.

And Minho... Minho knew him way too well. Minho knew. Of course he knew. The shank had been right since the very beginning. Newt had just been too scared to try to understand the way he felt. Or maybe he had tried to understand a little bit too much, trying to convince himself that he wasn't falling for Thomas. Truth been told, everything had happened so easily with Thomas, so smoothly – the teasing, the seriousness, the physical need of the first days, the laughing, the fact that they both enjoyed being around each other – that he couldn't even remember when he had started to fall for the guy. Maybe since the very beginning.

Then had come the difficulty to sleep, the need to be close to the brunet all the time, to feel him close, to just see him smile. The need to be together, to just enjoy each other's presence, laugh, sleep, talk, tease and go out. Yeah, it had all happened easily. Now that he was thinking about it, there had been a slight change in their relationship at some point, when they had started seeking more physical contact, but never taking it to a sexual level. After all, they hadn't touched each other in a very sexual way since Newt had blown Thomas. Even during the shower they had taken together, they hadn't done anything. That might have been one of the key points that had made Newt fall in love with Thomas. He remembered the brunet slowly and caringly washing his body, letting Newt wash his back, he recalled the hot water streaming along their bodies, the closeness. They had become intimate really easily.

And damn, now that he thought about it, Thomas had made him stop smoking. That had been Minho's main argument, for shuck's sake. Of course Thomas hadn't done it on purpose – he probably didn't even realize Newt had stopped smoking – but he was the main reason Newt didn't need cigarettes anymore, as weird as it was to admit it.

Newt let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and swallowed. These were stupid things, little nothings from their daily lives, but it warmed Newt up from the inside. Thomas tended to do that to him.

“ _I miss him already.”_ Newt had mumbled to Minho when the brunet had gone back to his home.

“ _Newt, I know you. And I see. You guys – what you have – I don't know what it is, I don't know what you think it is, but trust me, you guys act like a couple.”_ Had been Minho's reply. And bloody Hell, the shank had been right! Newt trusted Thomas, liked Thomas. He _really_ liked him.

So the blond took a deep breath and came to the simple conclusion that, somewhere deep inside, he had always known that. Thomas himself already knew. It was no secret how easily things were working between the two of them. And if everything had led them here, if the simplicity of being with the brunet had brought them to this very moment, well, it wasn't for Newt to make things complicated now. So he smiled – smirked, even – and breathed out easily.

“I like you.” He admitted out loud for the very first time. “Like... a bloody lot.”

“Good that.” Thomas smiled in return, securing his grip on Newt's hip. Newt felt a smile spread on his face, matching Thomas and slowly, they leaned in to kiss again.

Obviously, that's the moment the pizza delivery driver knocked at the door. A spark lit up in Thomas' eyes and Newt raised an eyebrow in reply. In a second, both guys were competing to be the first to open the door.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A million apologies wouldn't be enough so... A little sorry will do for now.  
> I've been having tons of ideas for new AUs and stuff and I feel like writing a lot these days - which is good, 'cause uni has been harsh on me and I need to write a lil' bit to take my mind off everything :)  
> Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter even though it hasn't been beta-d! It's a baby chapter but I hope it was still nice to read somehow.  
> Thank you so much for everything - kudo-ing, commenting, and more importantly, reading! <3


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I like the fact that I feel like it changed nothing,” Newt confessed, playing absent mindedly with the hem of Thomas's shirt, his eyes never leaving the brunet's.
> 
> “Like I can still make you all embarassed and stuff?” Thomas asked, grinning. Newt lifted Thomas's shirt, successfully shutting Thomas, and took the garment off, discovering Thomas's pale skin. The brunet was now biting softly on his lower lip.
> 
> “All embarassed and stuff, uh?” Newt repeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so shucking long! :o   
> Here are 2k+ of fluff and cuddles because I am a hopeless fluff lover *_*  
> Hope you enjoy!

To say Thomas was comfortable would be an undersatement. The guy's embrace fitted Newt so amazingly that it was almost uncanny. Not that Newt cared right now.

The pizzas' boxes were opened and empty, still on the coffee table by their feet, both boys too lazy to get up and throw them in the bin. The TV was on, and they were currently watching their third episode of Teen Wolf – Newt didn't have any problem understanding the plot, it was really easy to catch up with the show. He couldn't say he was really interested in what was happening on the screen, because Thomas was running his hand through Newt's blond hair almost unconsciously, and Newt was currently melting in a puddle of happiness. It had started raining a lot a little bit after they had started their pizzas, and the sound of the rain was lulling Newt to sleep.

They had not come back to Newt's confession yet, but even though he knew Thomas was going to bring it up soon, Newt was not scared or nervous. After all, he did like Thomas, and the brunet had already admitted that he liked Newt back anyway, and damn, they would not be cuddling on the couch right now if Thomas had not liked him back. There was no reason for Newt to be scared. Actually, he had never felt as peaceful and proud as he felt in that moment.

Admitting his feeling to himself was glorious, a proof that he was not going to hold himself back again, that he had grown up enough to let himself trust someone like that again. And, yeah, maybe he did have a bit of a break down at the beginning, but Thomas – Thomas had reacted perfectly, calming him down before Newt freaked out too much.

They had not come back to Newt's confession, that's true, but things had not been tensed between them after the pizzas had arrived. They had slouched back on the couch, Thomas had subtly tangled their legs, and they had started eating their pizzas, commenting on the show every now and then. After they had finished their meal, Thomas had pulled Newt into him gently, and Newt had let him, gladly melting in the brunet's side. The brunet had been massaging Newt's scalp for a good thirty minutes when he cleared his throat.

“Hey, Newt?” Thomas broke the peaceful semi-silence, his voice covering Scott's that came from the TV.

“Mmmh?”

Thomas's hand was still working its magic on Newt's hair, scratching his scalp gently and brushing a few strands that came in Newt's eyes. Newt felt like he was going to fall asleep any moment.

“Are you sleeping?” Thomas asked, his voice coming in a muffled laugh.

“No,” Newt replied. He shifted a little, trying to sit up properly to look at Thomas.

“No, don't move, you're warm,” Thomas whispered in Newt's hair, a slight pout in his voice.

“Who's acting all sleepy now, uh?” Newt said, intending to put a little bit of teasing in his voice but finding himself too sleepy to do so properly.

“Alright, fair enough I guess...,” Thomas smiled nonetheless.

They fell silent for a minute, before Thomas spoke again: “I feel like we shouldn't talk about it right now because we're tired, but at the same time, I don't want to go to bed without having talked about it... Does that make sense?”

“Yeah...,” Newt nodded against Thomas's chest.

“You're not helping,” Thomas laughed again, his hand leaving Newt's hair and sliding down his back. The gesture only made Newt slouch more into Thomas. “I feel like a monster for making you talk to me right now.”

“You're not,” Newt giggled sleepily. The sound of thunder covered the end of his sentence and Thomas shuffled closer to him to grab the remote. Newt barely registered the TV shutting down, and before he realized it, Thomas's hand was pressing into his side, inviting him to stand up.

“C'mon, let's go to bed, Sleeping Beauty,” Thomas teased with a proud smile.

“Shut up, you look just as tired,” Newt replied, his voice a little stronger this time. They scrambled to Newt's room, getting ready to bed quickly. Newt gave Thomas a tooth brush, making the brunet blush and Newt mumbled a playful “what, I'm not gonna let you in my bed if you don't brush your teeth.” It was playful, but Thomas had trouble hiding his smile after that. The thunder storm kept getting louder and more powerful, and soon, Newt found himself into his bed, waiting for Thomas to return from the bathroom. The brunet emerged a few minutes later, still fully dressed and, surprisingly, a little fidgety.

“I – uh... is it okay if I sleep in my underwear?”

“Did you really think I was cruel enough to deprive myself of the feeling of your hot skin...?” Newt asked, cocky, but still feeling his cheeks heating up. He thanked the darkness of his room for hiding his blush. “You didn't ask last time, why would you ask now?” Newt continued, a little bit intrigued. The thunder was growling slowly in the background.

“I – I don't even know,” Thomas chuckled, a cute blush coming up to his cheeks. His hands were shaking when he reached for the hem of his shirt, and Newt suddenly felt the need to take control of the situation. He made grabby hands at the brunet.

“C'mon here,” he whispered. Thomas stopped mid-movement and came closer to the bed, sitting on it and moving to where Newt was lying. Newt sat up, pushed the blanket back and moved slowly until he was sitting cross-legged. Thomas's hand came to cup his bare knee and slid on his thigh, resting there. Newt's hands came to grab the hem of Thomas's shirt, but he decided against it a few seconds later, sliding his hand under Thomas's shirt instead, his palm resting on the brunet's tummy.

“Why are you nervous?” Newt asked again.

“I don't – I don't know,” Thomas answered honestly, his eyes closing when Newt scratched his tummy lightly with his fingertips. His head fell on Newt's shoulder, the brunet's nose and breath tickling Newt's neck. “You said – you said you liked me, and I guess it only truly hit me when I saw you in bed, waiting for me.” Thomas shivered as Newt's hand moved up, discovering new inches of soft skin.

“I – you know I meant it,” Newt whispered in the brunet's ear.

“I know. Me too.” Thomas smiled, his thumb moving up and down on Newt's thigh. Thomas chuckled lowly then, lifted his head, opening his eyes sleepily, and anchored his gaze to Newt's. “Shuck, don't laugh okay? I – I feel like my heart is gonna beat out of my chest.” Newt chuckled at that. Shuck, that guy was way too adorable for his own good.

“I know the feeling,” Newt smiled, biting back a smirk when his hand slid down Thomas's side and tickled his skin, making the brunet shiver again.

“I like the fact that we said it in a rush, like it was completely normal.” Thomas admitted, as Newt finally grabbed the hem of his shirt. He was referring to the moment Thomas had told Newt he liked him and the way Newt's own confession had been drowned in the moment, and Newt felt like he was right. He liked the fact that he had been able to let it out, finally, but had not felt pressured of embarassed afterwards. He liked the fact that they had not kissed right after, because it made him feel like he and Thomas didn't need to put a word on what they had to make it real. They were real, the moments they shared together and their weird dynamics were real, and they didn't need to label it.

“I like the fact that I feel like it changed nothing,” Newt confessed, playing absent mindedly with the hem of Thomas's shirt, his eyes never leaving the brunet's.

“Like I can still make you all embarassed and stuff?” Thomas asked, grinning. Newt lifted Thomas's shirt, successfully shutting Thomas, and took the garment off, discovering Thomas's pale skin. The brunet was now biting softly on his lower lip.

“All embarassed and stuff, uh?” Newt repeated.

“Shut up,” Thomas replied, his smile coming back. “How long have you... felt that way?”

“I – don't know. I think Minho realized way before I did. I had never really believed that you could, you know, have feelings for someone without bloody realizing it. But yeah... I – I actually needed to uh...”

“Accept the feelings?” Thomas completed.

“Yeah.” Newt nodded sleepily, never breaking eye contact. “Take off your jeans?”

Thomas shifted around a little bit, fighting to get rid of his jeans as quickly as possible. Newt smiled contently at him, and let himself fall back on the matress, laying on his side. Thomas joined him a second later, hurrying under the covers and scooting closer to Newt, before settling comfortably on his back.

“D'you wanna spoon?” the brunet asked, but Newt shook his head no. It probably surprised Thomas a little bit at first, but the blond didn't waste a second and threw his arm around Thomas's waist, pulling him in until their shoulders collided. Then, Newt stretched his legs a little, and Thomas tangled his legs with Newt's carefully. “Aren't we gonna feel too hot?”

“Nah. I mean, I know I won't. What 'bout ya?”

“I don't think I actually care...,” came Thomas's reply.

His voice was so low, Newt's sleepy brain loved it. The low growl of the thunder was really relaxing, and being in a warm embrace while knowing it was so cold and rainy outside made Newt almost purr. He probably actually purred when Thomas slid his arm around him, his hand going to rest on Newt's hip that was pressed against the matress.

“You're so easy when you're sleepy,” Thomas laughed. Thomas started to draw slow patterns on Newt's bare skin, grabbing softly his skin every now and then, and, _shuck_ , Newt was in heaven.

“You're so bloody good at this.”

“What? Cuddles?”

“Mmh... What do you like?”

“What d'you mean?”

“Cuddles. What do you like when it comes to cuddles? Are there things that you like?” It was a real request: Thomas was making him feel really good, and Newt was not going to let the brunet take such good care of him and do nothing. He wanted to have Thomas relaxed in his arms, shivering under his touches, humming when he did something the brunet liked. The idea of mapping Thomas's warm body while using the pretext of cuddling was also quite appealing.

However, to Newt's surprise, Thomas only shrugged and held him a little bit closer.

“Tommy?” Newt said, surprised and suddenly a little bit more awake. Thomas's semi-confession made Newt open his eyes – he didn't remember closing them – and look at the brunet. Thomas shrugged in reply again, and Newt frowned. “Has anyone ever taken the time to cuddle you properly?”

“I guess not. I mean, you know I've only been with girls before and they uh – tend to love to be cuddled more than they love cuddling back, so, yeah, I -” he cut himself off, his voice trailing off.

Newt nodded unconsciously at that, because he could actually understand Thomas: that had happened to him as well in his past relationships, and he had to admit that Thomas was the first person that had cuddled with him properly in a long time.

“Okay, c'm'here then. Lie on your side.”

“Newt, you're tired, it's no big deal -”

“Shuck it, Tommy, and lie on your side, would ya?” Thomas obeyed silently, shifting until he was laying properly on his side and facing Newt. The brunet looked so adorable and so sorry, and Newt realized Thomas was probably thinking he was keeping Newt awake because he was asking for attention. That thought made him feel weird, and he slid his hand along the matress between the two of them, until it connected softly with Thomas's bare tummy. When he looked up, he realized Thomas was looking at him, his eyes shinning with fondness.

“I wanna kiss you, is that allowed during cuddling sessions?” the brunet whispered, his gaze lowering to Newt's lips.

“Sounds good,” Newt whispered against Thomas's lips right before the brunet connected their mouths in a sweet and innocent kiss. Newt took advantage of the kiss to slide his other hand on Thomas's soft body, his first hand moving slowly to the brunet's butt while the other went for Thomas's stomach, moving up and down his skin restlessly. Their lips were moving together naturally, and Newt felt Thomas sigh softly into the kiss when the blond anchored his hand under Thomas's butt. He pressed his hand a little bit more, moving his other hand to Thomas's back to see if there were spots that would make the boy react as well, and Thomas shuffled closer to Newt, his arms coming to circle Newt's waist.

They made out lazily, none of them making any move to deepen the kiss. Their tongues met a few times, chasing the other lazily, but the kiss stayed slow and unheated. Newt's hands were still mapping Thomas's body, looking for the spots that made him tense, that made him hum, or even moan, looking for what made Thomas feel good. Newt realized Thomas liked the feeling of the blond's hand on his butt, liked having his lower back massaged, loved the feeling of Newt's fingers grazing the skin between his shoulderblades.

When their lips parted, Thomas let his head fall on Newt's shoulder, completely relaxed, and Newt started massaging his nape, just under his hairline. That almost made Thomas purr, and Newt loved the sound so much that he let it lull him to sleep.

There was no more thunder outside, but the rain seemed to be more and more intense. His eyes were closing again, and Thomas's had been closed since Newt had started to massage his nape. His breathing was evening out, and Newt did his best to not coo at him: the brunet needed to sleep. He let Thomas shift a little and heard him mumble something.

“Didn't get that, Tommy...”

“Leg,” Thomas repeated, his low and deep voice telling Newt that he was half asleep already. Newt understood though and whispered back a small “okay”. As if on cue, Thomas shifted a little and slipped his own leg under Newt's bad one.

The rain was pourring outside, and Newt had not felt so comfy in months. The bed was warm, Thomas was even warmer, and his whole body was heavy. Newt closed his eyes, letting the soft sound of Thomas's breathing and of the rain lull him to sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy to be back to writing, I've missed it so much (I hate writer's blocks...) *_* I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> (by the way, it hasn't been proofread, I'm sorry about that :/)  
> Thank you so much for reading <3


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tickles, Tommy,” Newt said, a soft giggly tone in his voice.
> 
> “S'ry,” a smiling Thomas apologized. He was definitely smiling, Newt could feel the brunet's lips curl up into a smile against his skin, and it tickled, but it also definitely started a gentle fire in Newt's stomach. And, okay, he could definitely get used to this.
> 
> “You're not sorry, are ya?”
> 
> “Nah, feels too good to have you shivering against me,” Thomas admitted in a content voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S: terrible author note at the end of the chapter ;_;  
> P.S 2: unbeta-ed.

It had not completely stopped raining the next morning when Newt opened his eyes sleepily. It was quite early – at least early for him –, almost nine o'clock, if the numbers on his alarm clock were anything to go by, but he did not want to leave his bed. First, because it was warm and cosy. Second, because Thomas was pressed up against him, breathing deeply, obviously still fast asleep.

Not caring about how cheesy he was being, Newt shifted a little bit in the brunet's embrace to take a look at Thomas. He smiled at the sight he was met with. Thomas was indeed fast asleep, eyes closed peacefully, breathing even and deep and warm against the crook of Newt's shoulder, where his head was burried. The brunet's arms were oddly tight around Newt's waist and held him perfectly on the small of his back. Newt's own hand was kind of falling asleep, under Thomas's head, but he couldn't find it in himself to care, as he gently started to scratch Thomas's nape and hairline. On cue, Thomas hummed in contentement in his sleep, and pulled Newt closer, securing his grip on him, and Newt snorted lightly: Thomas was definitely bloody cuddly when he was sleepy.

It only took a second for Newt to remember the conversation he and Thomas had had the night before. Had Thomas really never been cuddled? That seemed a bit harsh, because alright, Thomas had only been with girls before, but being in straight relationships didn't mean that he didn't like being cuddled. Or had he only been with people who didn't pay attention to him? From what Newt had seen, Thomas loved to touch, hug, and cuddle him, so he was obviously a really touch-y and handsy person, who was only waiting for someone to cuddle him back, and it was actually hard for the blond to imagine Thomas's need for physical contact go unnoticed. If he were honest, it made Newt quite sad to know that Thomas had never been taken care of like this before, but in that moment, he swore to himself that he'd do everything he could to try to make it up to Thomas, starting now.

As if he had felt Newt's thoughts, Thomas started wriggling and mumbled, voice thick with sleep:

“Don't stop...” There was a pause, as if Thomas were trying to make a coherent sentence. He apparently decided against it a second later, because he mumbled again the same words, elaborating only a little. “Don't stop, feels good.”

“I'm not planning on stopping,” Newt replied, his own voice a little bit too husky, craking slightly as he pronounced the words.

“Good that,” Thomas groaned, shifting in his sleep, making himself smaller and nuzzling Newt's neck properly.

“Tickles, Tommy,” Newt said, a soft giggly tone in his voice.

“S'ry,” a smiling Thomas apologized. He was definitely smiling, Newt could feel the brunet's lips curl up into a smile against his skin, and it tickled, but it also definitely started a gentle fire in Newt's stomach. And, okay, he could definitely get used to this.

“You're not sorry, are ya?”

“Nah, feels too good to have you shivering against me,” Thomas admitted in a content voice. “Why did you stop scratching my hair?” Thomas asked after a few seconds, laughing softly.

“Look at you, already so gone for the hair scratches... No idea how you survived without it for so long,” Newt teased.

“Didn't know it felt so good,” Thomas said, stretching his legs under the covers, bringing Newt's own legs with him.

“Feels even better when you're sleepy,” Newt told him.

“This is definitely how I want to be awaken every morning from now on,” Thomas pecked Newt's skin lightly, and the blond felt his skin tingle nicely.

“So what, I'm your personal hair scratching slave or something?”

“You so are,” Thomas nodded.

“I was gonna complain but... I'm actually weirdly on board with that...”

“Good that,” Thomas replied, holding onto Newt tighter after the blond had freed his arm that was resting between the two of them. With his newly freed hand, Newt started to make his way to Thomas's back, and started scratching the brunet's skin lightly. He moved up and down, running his fingertips along Thomas's spine, and pressing down a little bit between the brunet's shoulder blades. Thomas let out a barely repressed squeal and squirmmed in Newt's arms, making Newt raise an eyebrow. Thomas relaxed in his arms again, and Newt resumed his slow pace on the brunet's back, abandonning his nape in favor of scratching his back. Focusing on the brunet's reactions, Newt scratched Thomas's skin just between his shoulder blades again, and Thomas literaly moaned, curling up on himself a little bit so that his back was a bit round, granting Newt a better access.

“Newt?” Thomas's whisper broke Newt's trance, and he hummed to let Thomas know he was listening. He had been scratching and brushing the brunet's bare back for probably the last five minutes, drawing all sort of sounds from Thomas. The brunet was completely lax in his arms, and Newt barely heard him mumble a “shuck, 't's embarassing.”

“Tommy?”

“I – I really like this,” Thomas admitted against Newt's skin.

“Considering the fact that you've been moaning for the last five minutes or so, I think we had already established that,” Newt teased, and Thomas laughed against him.

“No I mean... We just woke up and I really enjoy this,” Thomas tried again. “Like... my body's enjoying it a bit too much,” Thomas finally said. “It's lame, I hate the fact that this is actually going to interrupt us, and I'm sorry, I just-”

“Can't help it,” Newt finished for him, a small smile playing on his lips.

“Why do I feel like you're enjoying this?” Thomas whined playfully, not even looking up.

“'Cause I definitely am,” Newt laughed.

“Glad to see you're enjoying my misery,” Thomas groaned, trying to detangle himself from Newt, “but I'm gonn' take a shower before I have no dignity left.”

“Hey, Tommy, it's fine, I was hard when I woke up as well,” Newt said, stretching his body as Thomas slowly tried to get out of bed.

“Is that supposed to make me stay in bed?” Thomas asked, raising an eyebrow teasingly as he stopped his mouvements and sat at the end of the bed.

“Nah, but I was thinking... Maybe we could take a cold shower together?” Newt asked, hope obvious in his voice. It was weird, because it had all started with sex, but now... Now that Newt and Thomas had something, Newt... Well, he really wanted to be intimate with the brunet, but he wanted to take his time. He was not shy, he didn't regret having sex with Thomas the first time, and he was definitely not going to make either of them wait for sex, because even if he didn't feel like having sex now, it didn't mean that he didn't want to have sex with Thomas. He just... Wanted to take his time with the brunet. And Thomas seemed to understand that just well, if his smile was anything to go by.

“Lukewarm shower?” Thomas tried.

Newt couldn't help but laugh.

 

 

That's how Newt found himself under the shower with Thomas, five minutes later. The warm water – Thomas had _so_ won this round – was running down his skin, and Thomas was pressed against him, hugging him loosely.

“Don't fall asleep, Tommy.”

“'m not,” Thomas replied, letting go of Newt, only to grab the soap. “Now let me go back to hugging you, 'm gonna wash your back.” Newt opened his arms again, gladly welcoming the brunet against him, and their hips brushed together in the process. They both giggled, sweet and stupid, and ignored it, as Thomas started massaging the soap on Newt's back.

“Shuck, that feels good,” Newt sighed, relaxing in Thomas's arms.

“Don't fall asleep,” Thomas teased.

“Shut up,” Newt laughed, unable to prevent himself from kissing Thomas's shoulder. He actually couldn't stop, now that he had started: Thomas's wet skin was soft, warm, and felt good against Newt's lips. The growing pressure of Thomas's hands on Newt's back told Newt that he wasn't the only one feeling good right now. He kept on kissing Thomas's shoulder, brushing it before sucking down a little bit. He was keeping things slow, enjoying what he was doing to the brunet – he could definitely _feel_ Thomas enjoying it as well against his hip – and when he finally let go of the skin, he was satisfied to see that he had let a small yet beautiful hickey.

“Territorial, uh?” Thomas smirked. Newt hummed in reply.

“Turn around for me?” Newt asked once Thomas stopped soaping his back. Thomas obeyed before he could even think about asking why. “Wanna wash you too,” Newt explained, sensing Thomas's question. Thomas let his head fall back against Newt's shoulder, and Newt thought briefly that it was definitely a good thing that Thomas was as tall as he was. Newt's hand ran down Thomas's right side, until it met Thomas's hand, and he removed the soap from the brunet's grip.

Newt heard Thomas choke on a breath as Newt started to brush his chest with soapy fingers. The brunet had closed his eyes and was almost purring against Newt by the time the blond had washed his shoulders and his upper chest. Once Newt's hand started to go lower than Thomas's stomach, Newt felt the brunet inhale deeply and clear his throat.

“Newt... I think a cold shower would be a good idea now, like right now.”

Newt smiled. “I'm good, thanks.” He wasn't, not really.

“Newt,” Thomas whined. “You either stop touching me or lower the water temperature...”

“Turn around for me?” Newt asked again, voice soft. He felt Thomas shift in his arms, until the brunet was facing him, his eyes dark, his hair damp, looking so far gone that Newt felt his insides melt. The blond locked eyes with Thomas, and a second later, their lips crashed together, Thomas's hands coming to slowly cup Newt's jaw as Newt's gripped Thomas's waist. Their bodies came crashing together as well, and Newt felt Thomas moan in surprise into the kiss, before the brunet strengthened his grip on Newt's face. Thomas broke the kiss when Newt started to trail his hand towards the brunet's lower stomach.

“No,” was all the brunet said before he slid his thigh between Newt's legs. Newt's head spinned and he mumbled:

“What?”

“No, you're always doing me, I – I want to get you off so bad... If you want that, of course.”

“I – bloody Hell, yes...,” Newt moaned.

“You sure?” Newt was already blushing and nodding before Thomas had even finished. “I don't want to mess this up, I mean -”

“I know I panicked last night, but, it's – I – I...” Newt felt at a loss for words as he tried to explain to Thomas what was going on in his mind.

“Take your time, we aren't going down anytime soon,” Thomas teased, thumb brushing the skin just above where Newt wanted his hand the most. The blond had to breathe really deeply twice to try to make a coherent statement.

“I want – intimacy. To learn how your body works, reacts, what you like, I want to – I want everything but we started with everything and it didn't mean as much as it would now and I – I...”

Okay, so he wasn't making as much sense as he had hoped he would when he had first started to talk. Luckily, Thomas's brain, probably as dizzy as his own, seemed to catchup quickly and the next thing Newt registered was the soft pair of lips on his own, and the warm and strong hand on his lower back.

“I want to enjoy everything with you too. Take my time with you, and have sex when I know we'll both want it so bad that we'll be shaking with fear and anticipation,” Thomas completed for him.

“Yeah,” Newt agreed in a breath. “Now, are you doing me, or...?”

And with that, Newt felt the brunet's hand close around him, and the pressure of the touch made him grip Thomas's shoulders as he groaned against the brunet's skin.

 

 

“I hope you shanks aren't making out naked, 'cause I'm coming to eat breakfast!”

“Lucky you,” Thomas replied, “we were not even minutes ago.”

“Gross!” Minho laughed, shaking his head as he laughed. “You know the rules Newt, no nakedness nor sex in the common areas.” Newt snorted at Minho's words and accusing.

“Good that we both have our own bathrooms, then,” he mumbled to nobody in particular, uanble to prevent the shit-eating grin on his face. Both Minho and Thomas heard him, and if Thomas smiled and let his hand slide on Newt's bare thigh, Minho made a gagging noise before sitting next to Thomas.

Newt gulped down a large sip of his tea, mind at peace and relaxed, still a little bit high on his orgasm. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Minho and Thomas fight for the last slice of bacon.

“You reek of sex, don't touch it with your dirty han– no, Thomas! It's mine!”

“Yours? I've seen it first!”

Newt rolled his eyes, and finished his own toast as Minho and Thomas gave up on their fight for the last piece of now cold bacon. Both men raised from their seats and Minho was already by the stove when Thomas threw a new bag of bacon at him.

“Have you sorted your klunk out?” Minho asked as opened the bag, directing his words at Newt just as much as directing them at Thomas.

“We have,” Thomas smiled, looking back at Newt as Minho started to fill the pan with bacon. “Haven't we?” Thomas asked nonetheless, voice a bit teasing yet fond, and Newt felt his heart swell with affection for the smiling brunet in front of him. Taking his cup of tea, he stood up and walked to Thomas, and kissed him right on the lips. Against Newt, Thomas's body melted and Newt could feel that both of them were smiling.

“We have,” Newt confirmed.

Minho was pretending to be occupied with his bacon, but Newt still heard him loud and clear when he mumbled with a fake disgusted face: “You could have just said yes, ya know.”

“I know,” Newt laughed. “But I really felt like kissing you,” he whispered quietly, directing his words at Thomas, this time.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be the epilogue. I have already started writing it, however with my finals and stuff, I don't know when I'll be able to finish it properly. 
> 
> Nooow, time to freaking apologize. I feel like this chapter is and isn't what I expected, and it's kind of a weird feeling... At the same time, I also hope that you aren't too surprised about this chapter being the end of the story, but every story has to end, and as you can tell, I haven't been as invested as I should have been since January, and I want to kind of apologize because I should not have let my personal life and crap affect this work as much as I did... I am sorry for the lack of regular updates, and I do apologize if this ending doesn't suit your expectations :/
> 
> HOWEVER... To every single one of you who's been reading/kudoing/commenting, I really wanted to say thank you, you guys have been really kind to me, and I hope you won't be disappointed after reading this chapter. 
> 
> As you can probably tell, I am a bit insecure about this chapter, so don't hesitate to comment and tell me what you thought about it! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, it means so much to me! <3


	21. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I bloody swear you're taking your time on purpose,” Newt laughed when Thomas took his socks off and left the bed to retrieve what they would need. He couldn't help but sway his hips a bit when he moved, and was rewarded by Newt's breathless giggling.
> 
> “I'm putting on a show here, okay? Let me be sexy for once,” Thomas replied with a smirk, returning to the bed and throwing a wrapped condom in the general direction of Newt's body.
> 
> “Geez, you're sexy all the time,” Newt assured him, grabbing the condom and throwing it to the side before making grabby hands at Thomas. “Now hurry up, I want to kiss you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Everything between Newt and Thomas started with sex, thus I wanted this story to end with a "sex scene"-epilogue if I might say... Needless to say, this epilogue is rated M. I'm a bit nervous but... Enjoy!  
> (As usual, this is unbeta-d - I apologize for the mistakes, I'm saddly not a native speaker...)
> 
> Also... Thank you for commenting, kudoing, but mostly for reading this story. It means the world to me! <3

“I need a break.”

“'kep,” came Newt's reply. Thomas raised his head from where it was resting on the bed. He had just slumped down on his book and notes, not even caring if something got messed up. Newt barely looked at him, still focused on his own notes. Thomas stared at him without shame, internally cooing at the way Newt was unconsciously bitting on his lower lip and poking out his tongue to wet his lips every few minutes.

Newt looked so nerdy and so adorable, and Thomas loved it. The brunet threw his glasses away, which he should definitely have done before he had decided to fall face first into the matress, and rolled on his back, and on his stomach, and on his back again, until he bumped into Newt's body, at the other side of the bed.

“What are you doing, shank?” Newt giggled. He had not even looked up from his notes, but Thomas knew that he had half his attention. He smiled and rolled on his side to look at Newt properly.

“Kiss me?”

“I didn't know you needing a break meant me taking a break as well,” Newt snorted.

“It does,” Thomas replied, his voice serious.

“Doesn't, unless you have a valid argument,” Newt raised an eyebrow, glancing at Thomas who was now pouting as best as he could. “Thought so,” Newt shook his head and went back to his notes.

“You're working too much, you need a break too,” Thomas said, and this time, he acted. He sat up quickly, and kissed Newt on the cheek. The blond didn't really react; if anything, he rolled his eyes and went back to his notes. Thomas decided to take that as a challenge. He quickly slid his left leg over Newt's back, and let his weight shift with the movement until he was gently sitting on Newt's butt.

“What are you doing?” Newt asked, and Thomas could hear the smile in his voice even though he couldn't see Newt's face. Thomas didn't answer with words, instead, he let his hands slide over Newt's shirt, all the way up to his shoulders, and in a second, Thomas was plastered all over Newt's back, holding most of his weight on his forearms, face hidden in Newt's neck.

He smiled when Newt's body tensed a bit under him, and breathed out slowly against Newt's skin, enjoying the shiver that went down Newt's body.

“Tommy, stop I'm trying to work here,” Newt tried, but his voice was weak.

Thomas only had to angle his head a bit to kiss Newt's neck, so he did, moving quickly yet softly until his mouth connected with the warm and sensitive skin of Newt's neck. He pecked it slowly at first, and when he heard Newt inhale sharply, he opened his mouth, letting his tongue and teeth graze along Newt's skin, before he closed his mouth again on a spot right under Newt's ear and sucked slowly.

Newt moaned.

He moaned and Thomas felt him go pliant under him, body still tense, but for another reason this time.

Newt had been revising pretty hard these days, and Thomas knew that even though out of the two of them the brunet was the most insecure about his abilities, Newt was still scared that he wouldn't make it. Thomas was pretty sure Newt was going to slay his finals, because the blond was quite passionate and good at whatever weird psychology stuff he was learning about, but he knew Newt was stressed out. Newt had never really said anything out loud, not really but Thomas knew him a bit too well at that point not to recognize the dark flash of insecurity that took over Newt's eyes sometimes, when he got lost in his thoughts.

Now was his chance to take Newt's mind off of their upcoming finals, and he was determined to do so.

“Let me hear you,” Thomas whispered in Newt's ear, right before finding another inch of skin to latch his lips on. Newt groaned in reply, and Thomas shushed him by caressing his boyfriend's left side with his fingertips. Newt groaned some more, but this time, Thomas recognized a few sounds in Newt's groaning that made him realize Newt was actually talking.

“What is it?” He asked, detaching his lips from Newt's inviting skin.

“Kiss me – kiss me please.” Thomas can hear it in Newt's voice, the want, the desperation, the need. He acted quickly, grabbing Newt's book from the blond's hand and shoving it up the bed while Newt was pushing his notes away. Once everything was out of the way, he manhandled Newt gently on his back. He didn't have time to do much after that, because Newt all but grabbed his hair and tugged Thomas down to crash their lips together in a passionnate kiss.

“You're such a shuckface, I can't believe you used neck kisses against me like that!” Newt murmured between two kisses, breathing heavy and ragged, his tone faking accusation.

“You didn't leave me much of a choice,” Thomas replied, teasing, before he pecked the corner of Newt's lips. Without thinking, and without giving Newt the opportunity to respond, Thomas slid his hands under Newt's shirt, and let the tip of his fingers play with the soft skin of Newt's stomach and sides. Newt hummed beautifully under him, all hunger and passion seemingly gone. Thomas went back to softly kissing Newt's neck, throat and collar bone, nibbling the skin with his teeth every once in a while, and Newt melted into him. Thomas felt his boyfriend's hands make their way up his back until they gripped his thick brown hair.

When he looked back up from Newt's fair skin, Thomas was met with one of the most amazing sights in the world. Newt looked so fucked out, his dark eyes shinning with lust, yet so innocent in a way, and Thomas was not sure he had ever seen Newt look that vulnerable before.

“You look gorgeous, jeez, I can't...”

“Kiss me,” Newt whispered, nearly a plea. “Kiss me, kiss me.”

Thomas obliged, directing his attention back to Newt's lips and pressing their mouths back together. His thumbs traced slow circles on Newt's hips and the blond arched his body into the touch, desperate for more. Thomas's hands went up Newt's sides, lifting the blond's shirt on their way, and Thomas broke the kiss once more to look at his boyfriend. It was stupid, but his heart beat picked up the pace as he stared at every inch of skin that was now bare to his eyes. Unable to resist, Thomas kissed his way down Newt's stomach, holding the blond's shirt up under his arms with his left hand.

The noises Newt made were sinful and desperate as Thomas licked his way under Newt's navel. From there, it seemed like Newt just lost it.

“Tommy please,” the blond breathed out. In one swift motion, Thomas's lips were back on Newt's and he was working on discarding the blond's jeans. They had to break apart at some point, because Newt's was writhing on the tangled blanket in arousal, and Thomas was going nowhere with their clothes in that position.

“Shoulders off the bed,” Thomas instructed, getting rid of Newt's shirt as soon as he could. Newt's jeans followed soon after, Newt lifting his hips off the bed instinctively this time. Newt's knees came to bracket Thomas's thighs as soon as his jeans hit the floor, and Thomas leaned in to kiss him again, and wrapped his fingers around the hem of Newt's boxers, tugging the garment down.

“How come you're not naked already?” Newt asked in a small groan, sounding so far gone already.

“I was going to come to that at some point,” Thomas smiled.

Soon, he was shirtless and working on removing his jeans, which, with the way Newt was kissing and touching him, was not a simple task. The both of them giggled when Thomas almost fell onto Newt in his umpteenth attempt to get naked, and Newt broke the kiss, still laughing a little, giving Thomas enough room to get rid of his jeans.

“I bloody swear you're taking your time on purpose,” Newt laughed when Thomas took his socks off and left the bed to retrieve what they would need. He couldn't help but sway his hips a bit when he moved, and was rewarded by Newt's breathless giggling.

“I'm putting on a show here, okay? Let me be sexy for once,” Thomas replied with a smirk, returning to the bed and throwing a wrapped condom in the general direction of Newt's body.

“Geez, you're sexy all the time,” Newt assured him, grabbing the condom and throwing it to the side before making grabby hands at Thomas. “Now hurry up, I want to kiss you.”

Thomas loved that Newt was a kisser. Everytime they did something remotely sexual, Newt always kissed Thomas or asked for kisses. The blond was quite a kisser in the first place, but it got worse in bed, and Thomas loved it. Plus, given Newt's situation... It was probably better for the two of them to be kissing, it kind of muffled the sounds Newt made...

They were soon kissing again, and Newt was toying with the waistband of Thomas's boxers, making them giggle again.

“Getting impatient?” Thomas smiled, bringing his right hand to Newt's right inner thigh.

“Bloody – yeah, shuck, it's been too long,” Newt mumbled, closing his eyes in pleasure as Thomas's thumb carressed his thigh. Thomas, pleased with the reaction, pecked Newt's lips and replied.

“Whose fault is that, hum?” he teased.

“Mine,” Newt admitted willingly. “Now are you gonn' ask for a bloody apology or are we gonn' have sex?”

 

 

A few minutes later, both of them were out of sassy remarks. Thomas liked how playful they could be, how natural it was for the both of them to initiate sex, but what he liked even more was how, as soon as things started to get serious, the atmosphere they had previously set would turn intimate. Like it had now.

“Hey, shh, you're fine angel, I got you,” Thomas mumbled, breathless, pure awe and adoration dripping from his voice. Newt whined in lieu of answer, and Thomas couldn't really blame him. It had been hard, in the beginning, to adapt to how sensitive and receptive Newt's body was. Thomas had positively hated himself for having sex with Newt while they were drunk all these months ago; first because he had not remembered how beautiful Newt sounded when Thomas was gently thrusting in and out of him, and second because damn, drunk him could have seriously hurt Newt all this time ago and he hadn't realized it until he and Newt had had sex for the first time as a couple a few months ago. He had been so taken aback back then, and Newt – Newt had been such a beautiful mess, and Thomas had had to come to his senses quickly to take care of his lover and make sure he wasn't hurting him or anything.

“Breathe, angel,” Thomas whispered to Newt, gripping the blond's right hand as Newt nodded. He was shaking under Thomas, breathing heavy and skin deliciously sweaty against Thomas's.

“Let me feel you,” Newt whispered back, sounding like a broken angel.

“Sure,” Thomas pacified him, kissing him slow and dirty before they slowly became one. Newt mewled as Thomas tried to take his time. The blond's breathing was erratic against Thomas's skin and his arms had come to grip the brunet's shoulders. Thomas ran on of his sweaty hands down Newt's side.

“Breathe angel,” Thomas repeated, kissing Newt's chest to distract the overwhelmed blond. “You're amazing, angel.”

“Tommy...” Newt was moaning, whining, shaking, and holding onto Thomas like he was the only thing keeping him alive right now. He was not, not really, but it still made Thomas's heart swell with love.

“Feel good, angel?” Thomas whispered. Newt's back arched a bit, visibly without his conscent because it had Newt moaning as the action had Thomas shifting inside him. The blond nodded quickly, a small and weak “yeah” leaving his lips.

“Want me to move?” Thomas asked a few seconds later, hand still running up and down Newt's sweaty skin.

“Bloody Hell, yeah, yeah,” Newt mumbled.

The first move of Thomas's hips caused Newt to whimper slowly and Thomas took his time thrusting out, and then in again, and this time Newt let out a broken moan.

“Yeah, angel?”

“Bloody – Tommy -”

“I know,” Thomas chuckled. They started slow, they always did, and the first tear ran down Newt's cheek a few minutes later, as Thomas slowly thrusted into him, pushing in a little bit deeper.

“I've got you, angel,” Thomas promised in a soft voice and Newt clinged to him a little bit more, back arching as Thomas's hips met his thighs again.

“Hold me, hold me in your arms, please,” Newt whined with the next thrust. Thomas did not hesitate, and he slowed down enough to wrap one of his arms around Newt's sweaty and arched back. He felt Newt's arms go to his neck and hold on tight, and he whispered:

“You ready?”

Newt smiled adorably, and nodded. His eyes were so dilated with how good the blond felt that they were black, a few shades darker than usual, and Thomas lost himself in their darkness for a few seconds before Newt's soft voice came to his ears.

“I know, I love you too,” Thomas whispered back, and their lips connected again, weakly this time, brushing feverishly. Thomas swallowed Newt's noises as he secured his grip on him and brought him up against him, Newt melting down against Thomas's chest immediately.

“Better?” Thomas asked, thrusting slowly up into Newt's pliant body. Newt was moaning openly against his shoulder, head resting in the crook of Thomas's neck, fingers digging almost painfully into Thomas's other shoulder and his back.

Making sure he was holding Newt against him properly, Thomas used the hand he had on the blond's lower back as leverage and thrusted up into Newt as the helped the blond down on him. Newt whined, and it only took a few seconds from that moment for Thomas to feel a few more tears fall on the bare skin of his shoulder.

“Feels good, angel?”

Newt let out a weak sound against his shoulder and Thomas started tracing circles on the blond's back to soothe him. Their hips were moving perfectly against each other's, their bodies tangled, the both of them holding onto the other. Their breaths were heavy, and Newt's sweet moans filled the room, to Thomas's greatest pleasure – he had no trouble admitting to himself that he got off on Newt's cries of pleasure.

“Let me hear you, Newt,” Thomas mumbled, kissing Newt's sweaty hair, the only thing he could kiss right now with how Newt's head was buried in Thomas's neck.

“Don't -” Newt sobbed and his grip on Thomas tightened as Thomas angled his thrusts differently. “God, Thomas, do that again, please,” he mumbled, and a few new tears rolled down Thomas's skin.

“Found it?” Thomas smiled against Newt's hair. Newt's sob answered him, and the blond's body started to shake in his arms. Thomas slid one of his hands between their sweaty stomachs, and Newt's grip on him tightened as Thomas pressed down gently against Newt's lower stomach, gently at first, and with a little bit more strength as Newt's heavy breathing grew more and more erratic, the blond's soft pleas echoing in the room.

“Let go, angel.”

A new fresh wave of tears answered Thomas's soft whispers and he held Newt safely in his arms as his boyfriend fell apart.

 

 

“I – I actually think I really needed that break...,” Newt said, smiling lazily. “I just hope we didn't get cum on any of our notes, 'cause that'd be distracting...”

“Oh my God, I'm dating a sap,” Thomas mocked, kissing Newt's temple slowly, too tired to move properly.

“'ut up,” Newt laughed against Thomas's chest. Goosebumps erupted on the brunet's skin at the contact and he tried to repress a shiver. “'m not going for round two, baby,” Newt teased when he felt Thomas's body's response.

“Shuck, Newt, you're insufferable...” He couldn't even convince himself to be mad, he was too tired and too high on his orgasm to even response to Newt's teasing properly. He was probably a bit too in love as well.

“We should probably put an alarm or something, I feel like I could nap all day...” Newt's voice suggested. It seemed to come from far away, the soft words so close to his ears yet somehow so far from him that all Thomas could do was hum softly in reply, unable to even process half the words as his brain shut down.

“We should,” Thomas agreed in a daze.

“We should,” Newt's voice repeated.

They still fell asleep in each other's arms without further ado, as they always did.

After all, it was now common knowledge that neither of them could sleep, or live for that matter, without the other.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far, thank you. Thank you so much for taking a bit of your time to read this story, and thank you for putting up with my crap >


End file.
